


Chubby Keith Prompts

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #chubbyprompts, AU, Abuse, Angst, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Break Up AU, Chubby Kink, College, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Depression, F/M, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Force-Feeding, Frenemies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith, M/M, Magic AU, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sabotage, Sports, Stress Eating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wizard AU, binge eating, chubby chaser lance, chubby keith, fat acceptance, holiday au, mentions of shaming, non-con weight gain, roundelet prompt generator, sports AU, supportive lance, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: Literally just full of chubby keith ideas/prompts





	1. Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary said, just stories about chubby keith. Either these are my own ideas or ideas from Roundelet's chubby prompt generator (http://ficprompt.hazeltw.me/chubbyprompts/). All chubby/weight gain kink related. If that's not your thing, I dont suggest reading this
> 
> Pretty much Lance/Keith. 
> 
> I have no beta, so there will likely be mistakes. sorry in advance. 
> 
> TW: occasional shaming, usually during Keith/Lotor chapters.

**PROMPT:**   **Lance has seen him naked. Keith doesn’t understand why Lance still offered him seconds (and thirds) at dinner**

 

Maybe it wasn’t that obvious at first, but looking at himself in the mirror now, he knows it’s noticeable. He’s not exactly the svelte guy he was when they first started dating. Sometime in the last few months, Keith had obviously gotten very comfortable. So comfortable, he’d gone up multiple pants sizes and acquired a gut that easily popped over those new, larger pants. Even his normally loose ‘around the house’ shirts were snug now, showing off his stomach, or that side roll above his love handles that he fucking hated.

He knew Lance had to realize how fat he’d gotten in the last few months. They still had sex regularly—more than Keith had the patience or stamina for really. Hell Keith had rode him a few mornings ago and surely the view from Lance’s back, sunlight peaking in the window, Keith’s belly resting on his toned abs, had been a wake up call. Hell, he’d held onto him right at the hips—at Keith’s soft, plush hips. Lance had to know he’d put on a significant amount of weight after that.

Sure he could be an idiot sometimes, but he wasn’t blind.

Yet at dinner, he was still cooking calorie laden Cuban dishes, pastas drowning in cheese and sauces, deep fried food dripping in grease. Did he not know how nutrition worked? Eating shit like this is what got him here in the first place.

If Lance hadn’t noticed yet, Keith damn sure wasn’t going to point it out. He’d rather live in false bliss until the day Lance finally realized he was no longer attracted to him and left. He did at least _try_ cutting back. A little portion control could go a long way…except when Lance started filling his plate with seconds before he’d finished his firsts.

“But you always eat seconds?” He pouted when Keith asked him what the hell he was doing. Had Lance been filling his plate like this the whole time and he’d never noticed? Was that how comfortable he’d gotten with eating like this? No wonder he was fat now.

He wanted to protest but he didn’t want Lance too feel bad for something he always did, so he sighed and took it. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have room in that belly of his for a few extra bites.

When he finished off plate two, Lance was staring at him, elbow on the table, chin in his hand.

“Ready for more?” He asked and Keith’s eyes widened. He was offering him more? Could he not see Keith’s stomach stretching out against his t-shirt already. What made Lance think Keith needed to eat anymore? What he needed was a diet.

“Lance I ugh…”

He was pouting before Keith could even finish. “Was it not good? I thought you liked my grandmas chicken and rice recipe? There’s usually never any leftovers.”

When he became such a glutton, Keith can’t remember. It was after he started dating Lance obviously. How could he say no to those beautiful blue eyes? Keith would eat his cooking all night if it meant not having to look at that damn puppy dog pout again.

He pushed his plate towards his boyfriend, thinking about how much his waistline was going to hate him later, “You’re right, I could use a little more.”

Lance beamed as he piled Keith’s plate up for a third time. He had his hand on his belly under the table, trying to press his fingers into it and see how much room there was. It wasnt a lot, a handful of bites maybe, but he dug in despite knowing all of this was probably going straight to his already fat ass.

“Good. For a second I thought something was wrong.”

His boyfriend looked incredibly pleased with himself and Keith liked putting a smile on his face, but he was confused. If anything, Lance should’ve been pulling his plate away, not shoving more down his throat.

“Well…there is one thing.”

He cringed as Lances face dropped. “What’s wrong? Did I forget an ingredient or something?”

“No no! It tastes great, I just…don’t you think maybe I should be cutting back some?”

The way Lances head cocked to the side was adorable but Keith couldn’t believe he was as lost as he looked. “Like how?”

“Like on food.”

“Why would you do that?” 

Was he really this dense or just trying to make him say it? Maybe he wanted Keith to admit it first so he wouldn’t feel bad about having to point it out.

He scooped more food onto his fork and sighed, “ _Come on Lance.”_

“What? I’m confused! Help me out here.”

Of all the times for him to admit to not being a know it all.

“Eating three servings at dinner everyday isn’t doing me any favors in the weight department.”

“Oh! _That’s_ what you meant?” Lance chuckled. Keith didn’t see what was so funny. He was being serious.

“So you have noticed?”

He shrugged and looked away but Keith could tell he was avoiding his eyes on purpose. “Well yeah…”

“And you didn’t think to say anything? This isn’t a little weight Lance!”

“It’s your body and you didn’t say anything! I just thought we were rollin with it!”

“Rollin’ with it? Seriously.”

Lance was even cuter when he was bashful, enough that Keith could almost drop the subject entirely. “I don’t really care either way. You wanna lose weight, I can start making salads or something. If you don’t, then we keep eating like we always have. No big deal.”

Keith stared back. Lance really didn’t mind? Belly and all? Keith was the only one who’d been dwelling on this? Now he just felt stupid. It only bothered him because he thought it bothered Lance, but if it didn’t…

“You know what? Forget I said anything. Let’s just ‘ _roll with it’_ a little while longer.”


	2. Wear Yourself Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance knows that Keith is a stress eater, but can’t exactly deny that he likes the results
> 
> College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story #2! Prompt from Roundelet's Chubby Prompts

**PROMPT:** **Lance knows that Keith is a stress eater, but can’t exactly deny that he likes the results**

 

Contrary to how cool he usually seemed, Keith was definitely a lot more high maintenance than he let on. He was also a bit of a control freak, with a dash of perfectionist.

He liked his work done a certain way. Lance and Hunk knew that. So whenever Keith was in one of his moods, Lance tried to let him be and support him from a distance. Hunk usually just kept their kitchen stocked in food for Keith to mindlessly snack on when he was having an episode…which was usually every few months during midterms and then finals and then midterms and then finals again.

By junior year, Lance couldn’t say this pattern hadn’t begun to take a noticeable toll. Keith had always been pretty fit, definitely the smallest of all three roommates. He worked out multiple times a week when they’d first met. As the school work became more prominent, trips to the gym became more infrequent until they didn’t exist at all.

If Keith noticed his body changing, he didn’t say. Lance and Hunk just figured they’d let things continue on until something changed. The only only thing that seemed to change though, was the size of Keith’s clothes. He had to be up at least two or three sizes since freshman year.  

Signs of Keith’s stress eating were all over the dorm. The trash was piling up way faster than usual. There were crumbs in the couch from Keith studying and snacking at the same time. Bowls were left as or the counters the sink suddenly filled with dishes from his late night binges.

That was how Lance found him Thursday night, sitting on a barstool at the counter with what looked like the remains of a cheesecake maybe? If he’d known Hunk had baked a cheesecake he would’ve had a slice before Keith inhaled it.

“Hey,” he offered, going to the fridge to pour himself some more water, “its like one am. Have you been to bed yet?”

Keith peeked up, a determined glare on his face. “Not yet.”

“Studying?”

“I got stuck on this algorithm for like and hour and I just—just…ugh!” He shoveled another spoonful into his mouth.

Lance laughed. Keith could be so one dimensional sometimes. He slowly walked over, placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders and giving him a mock message. “Maybe you should take a break, or even call it a night.”

“I can’t! I need to finish this first.”

“ _Keith,_ I think you’ve done enough studying for tonight. In fact, I’m sure of it.”

“What? How?”

His hands trailed from Keith’s shoulders, down his soft sides, until his hands were perched on his belly. It was usually pretty soft, if not flabby. The kind of stomach that rippled when Keith walked or moved too much. Now as Lance poked and prodded it, it was hard. There was no give anywhere and Lance could feel his gut straining onto his lap. It seemed painful and when Lance pressed into his belly and Keith winced, he knew he was hurting. 

“Jesus Keith, was studying _that_ bad?” Slowly, he switch from poking to rubbing comforting circles around his stomach. “How much have you eaten tonight?”

He hiccuped under Lances touch, his cheeks flushing bright red. “I may have eaten more than usual tonight…but I was freaking out.”

Lance laid his head in the crook of Keith’s neck, and his his free hand, took the fork from him. There wasn’t much left, less than a slice. He put a bite on the fork, bringing it up to Keith’s lips.

“You need to relax. If you don’t, You’re gonna—”

“Get even fatter?” He sighed but it was partially muffled behind a full mouth.

Lance shook his head and placed a kiss on his cheek, “ _Wear yourself out._ ”

Keith sighed, relaxing his body and spinning the stool around to face Lance. “I think the damage has already been done on both of those.”

Lance could see the bags under Keith’s eyes from incessant late nights. It was hard to miss the gut just resting on his lap, especially when his t-shirt barely covered it. 

“Well I’m not complaining about this,” Lance grinned, reaching out and poking his belly button. “But really, you worry too much. It stresses you out, and then I find you in here with a cheesecake or a pie or whatever else. Just knock on my door, I’ll help you relax.”  

They’d been sleeping together for a little over a year now, but Keith always felt bad interrupting Lances sleep with his problems. He’d been eating away his problems for years. He could handle it…at least he could. It was a little harder to justify when he’d gained as much weight as he had.

He placed a hand on either side of his stomach, “Maybe I like both?”

Lance smirked. He didn’t mind both. A fit, thin Keith was hot but a pudgy, nervous Keith was adorable. He was vulnerable. He was honest. He wasn’t trying too hard to look like he didn’t have flaws. 

“Well I don’t mind either way,” he leaned in, pressing his own stomach against Keith’s trapping him against the counter with a hand on either side. He kissed him long and hard, “Come on, I can’t help with your math, but I can definitely help you _de-stress_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Missing the Punch Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiths ex boyfriend always complained about his weight 
> 
> break up AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #3! Prompt from Roundalet 
> 
> TW: very mild shaming, implied shaming

**PROMPT:**   **Keiths ex boyfriend always complained about his weight**

 

Looking back, maybe Lotor was kind of an asshole. At least, there were probably nicer ways to say Keith had gained weight without calling him fat… _or lazy…or unattractive._

When Keith gained his first ten pounds, he mentioned his stomach being ‘less toned’ but didn’t seem to mind too much. When ten pounds turned to twenty, Lotor pinched his middle and warned him to ‘watch it’ or he would get fat. At thirty pounds he starting making snide comments whenever Keith ate. A ‘ _should you really be eating that?_ ’ here or a ‘ _maybe you should try going back to the gym_?’ there _._ By forty pounds, he just stopped touching him altogether.  

It wasn’t as if Keith had put on weight on purpose. The first few pounds had come on with the change of his schedule. Applying to grad school and keeping up with finals wasn’t easy. It took almost all of his free time, which meant the first thing to go, were trips to the gym. He didn’t have a lot of time to cook, or even just venture to Hunk and Lances dorm when one of them cooked. He was living off take out and delivery, which apparently had no affect on Lotor’s waistline, just his own.

Worst part about it, was no matter how many times his boyfriend shamed him, Keith wasn’t the one to break up with him. No he found out Lotor was sleeping with someone else and when he confronted him, that jerk told _him_ it wasn’t working.

_“I just haven’t been attracted to you since…since you let yourself go. I’m sorry.”_

Lotor wasn’t fucking sorry. He was relieved. He was in a relationship with a girl half Keith’s size the very next day.

It all still haunted him sometimes, especially now that he was with Lance. He was always afraid, anticipating the day when Lance would leave him for never losing any weight—when he noticed that Keith had actually put on a few more pounds since dating him…but he didn’t. 

He never said anything, or shamed Keith when he was eating. He didn’t complain or grab parts of his body just to prove to him they were disgusting. It was weird. Lotor ridiculed him for so long, he’d just sort of grown to expect it.

Lance was the opposite though. All cuddles and compliments.

“ _How did I end up with a guy like Keith Kogane?”_

_“Have I told you how good you look today? Not as good as me of course, but still pretty damn hot.”_

He didn’t really get it, why Lance still seemed to like him when he could have anyone he wanted. Sometimes he wondered if this was all a big joke and he was missing the punch line.

Every now and then, he’d be cuddling with Lance, having a perfectly good night and something would happen to remind him of Lotor. Sometimes his shirt rode up just a little or Lance would shift underneath him and Keith just knew it was because he was too heavy. Yet, Lance never said anything.

“Are you not bothered by me?” He finally asked. “By my _weight_ I mean _?”_

Lance seemed confused that he would bring this up _now_ but it had obviously been eating at him for months.

“No? Did I seem bothered? Should I be?” He almost seemed offended that Keith had even asked.

“It’s just Lotor, he was with me when I was in shape and then when I wasn’t anymore, he made it very obvious he didn’t like it.”

Lance laughed, catching Keith completely off guard. “Well, I’m not Lotor am I?”

No, he definitely was not. It was going to take a while to get used to used to that but if it meant not having to hate everything about his body anymore, he could probably do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. As if I'd Ever Say No to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a total sweet tooth and Lance likes to spoil him -- a request from person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt last night and since I couldn't sleep I wrote this up instead :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for the responses I'm getting on this! I didn't k ow there were so many other people out here looking for chubby keith! I'm working on some more chapters, including one set in the canon universe for another prompt i received! 
> 
> I'm excited about that one
> 
> I hope you all continue to enjoy :)

**PROMPT: Keith has a total sweet tooth and Lance likes to spoil him**

**for person**

 

 

“Keith!” Lance yelled, entering their kitchen. “I brought you something!”

Keith walked in moments later, hands stretched over his head as he yawned. He had no idea what time it was, having fallen asleep on their couch hours ago. He would’ve stayed that way a little longer if Lance didn’t sound like a thousand people entering their apartment instead of one.  

Keith watched as he dumped several bags down on the kitchen table and searched through the all before handing him a white box—the same white box he’d handed him at least twice a week. He should’ve guessed. Lance was big on gifts, he’d realized early on, and once he realized what you liked, there was no stopping him.

“Hunk’s new Apple pie cheesecake. It isn’t available in his shop yet, but he wanted us to try it out.”

Keith sat the box on the counter and opened the top. Inside was perfection—a soft, moist cheesecake, buttery graham cracker crust, drowning in some sort of caramel apple compote on top. He wasn’t sure if it looked better or smelled better but just the thought of putting it in his mouth excited him.

“ _Us?”_ He asked with a raised brow. Not that he was opposed to sharing but Lance didn’t exactly have the biggest sweet tooth ever. In fact, he was surprisingly more healthy than Keith would’ve guessed. Considering how much time he spent on his stupid skincare routine, it wasn’t a stretch but still. He seemed more likely to be into sweets than Keith…yet Keith was the one fantasizing about eating a whole cheesecake for dinner while Lance filled to fridge with weird shit like Kale and unsweetened cashew milk.

_Gross._

“Well more like _you_. I love Hunk, but I lived with him in college. I’ve seen the ungodly amount of butter he uses and no…just no.”

“Butter adds flavor.”

Lance shrugged, “See, you appreciate it, which is why I stopped by his restaurant and picked that up for you. He said hi by the way.”

Keith nodded, too busy rummaging the kitchen for a fork. This was a pretty frequent occurrence since they’d starting dating. Unlike his boyfriend, Keith had a vicious sweet tooth—more like an utter lack of self control around anything containing sugar—and Lance had this crazy domestic need to nurture and take care of people.

What started innocently enough, with Lance making sure to order him dessert on all their dates, quickly manifested itself into Lance gifting Keith pastries and treats for absolutely no reason. It didn’t help that his best friend was a professional chef. The things Hunk could do with a few ingredients and his hands should’ve been criminal.

God knew the things his food did to Keith’s waistline surely were.

“Tell him I said thanks,” replied Keith before digging his fork right into the center of the cheesecake. It was every bit as good as it looked. The apples were perfectly soft, like a pie fresh out of the oven, and he tasted hints of nutmeg and fresh cinnamon. Caramel dropped down his lip from the haste at which he had shoved the fork into his mouth. He quickly licked it clean. With the second bite he found himself moaning softly and Lance laughed.

“So you like it then?”

“Of course I do…thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, as long as your happy, I’m happy.”

And Keith was happy—happy enough to eat three quarters of the cheesecake all in one sitting.

X

At least two or three times a week, Lance brought home something for Keith. Whether it was a decadent gift from Hunk’s place or even just a box of those shitty cupcakes with the white icing swirl from the grocery store, Keith didn’t really care. Sugar was sugar.

While he’d always had a thing for dessert, he hadn’t really indulged his sweet tooth like this until he met Lance. Before, if he was having one slice of cake at a party, he had to have two, but he didn’t go out of his way to find sweets or buy them. With Lance, it was like eating them was his God given right or something.

' _If you like it,” Lance would say, ‘Why not enjoy it?’_

Because unlike Lance, whose interests included bettering himself, Keith's interests just made him fat.

There was really no denying that. When he’d first met Lance and he had the sweets thing under control, he’d been in relatively good shape. Now that they were living together, Lance spoiling him every chance he got, he was the heaviest he’d ever been and continuously breaking that record. The only downfall to dating Lance—his waistline was a casualty of war apparently.

Not that Lance seemed to care. Keith had pretty much doubled in size, thighs and hips widening, chest growing, stomach pretty much ballooning at this point. He wasn’t huge yet, but he’d worked his way out of just being chubby for sure. He hadn’t meant to blow up quite like he had, but he couldn’t resist whenever Lance brought home treats or stocked the cabinets with them.

There were only two things Keith apparently couldn’t resist in life—sweets and Lance. He’d had been doomed the moment he met him.

X

Keith shifted uncomfortably on the sectional, trying to find a position that didn’t put too much strain on his waning stomach. He enjoyed Friday nights. Those were their nights to stay in, cuddle on the couch and just shut themselves off from everyone else for a bit. It usually involved movies or binge watching TV. They’d buy snacks, knock back some beer or maybe drink a few glasses of wine and order in takeout—though Lances idea of takeout often involved a fucking salad. How that was indulgent Keith would never understand.

“Are you full?” Lance asked from behind him. Keith had found comfort lying between his legs, letting Lance wrap his arms over his belly. He seemed to be good at rubbing away any aches Keith sustained.

He nodded, eyes closed. He’d definitely gone a little overboard on takeout and snacks tonight but he wasn’t dying or anything. He was probably still capable of getting up and walking to the bedroom if needed.

“Are you sure?”

“Why?”

It was obvious he wanted something. With the way Lance was rubbing his stomach right now, he could’ve asked Keith for anything and he would’ve said yes. Already he was starting to feel relief from the pressure pushing against his abdomen, stretching the skin past its limits and likely creating more stretch marks to match the ones he already had.

“I bought you something of course, on my way home.”

His rational mind told him no. _Do not do it. Don’t even ask what it is…_

“What is it?”

“A sundae from that place by my job, with all the toppings,” Lance said, his fingertips dancing along the hem of Keith’s snug t-shirt. “But if you’re full we can—”

“What kind of sundae?”

Lance smiled, a devilish sort of grin that Keith just knew was bad news but in the most amazing way possible. He spouted off his favorite order from perfect memory and Keith could only marvel at how fucking amazing he was.

“What kind do you think? Double brownie sundae with one scoop of cookie dough, one scoop of rocky road, and one scoop of cookies and cream with extra fudge, extra caramel, peanut butter drizzle, walnuts and extra whipped creme.”

Just hearing it sounded orgasmic. He hardly had the room for it, but he wanted it badly and he knew Lance knew that. That sneaky bastard.

“So,” he shifted his hand under Keith’s overhang, gently pushing it up as if to gauge how full he really was. “Sundae? Or is my baby too full from dinner?”

He rolled his eyes, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking back at him, “ _You know I want the fucking sundae Lance.”_

He pulled himself from behind Keith with a laugh. He almost seemed more excited about giving him the treat than Keith did about eating it.  

Moments later Lance returned with the treat in hand and it looked so beautiful Keith could practically feel himself getting emotional over it.

“Do you want me to feed it to you?”

On nights like this, it wasn’t uncommon. They often lost themselves in the TV, Keith mindlessly eating and Lance mindlessly shoveling treats in his mouth.

‘ _It was all part of the experience,’ Lance would say. ‘I just like taking care of you.’_

He knew Lance didn’t mind, and he was hardly in the mood to do it himself, so Keith nodded. By the way his boyfriend grinned, he must’ve looked pretty cute, sitting there almost begging to be indulged.

“Lean back and open your legs.”

Keith did as he was told, leaning back on the chase of the sectional, leaving room for Lance to crawl between his legs and position himself facing him, right between his thighs. Between them, his engorged belly seemed to spill over into the space. Keith was now tasked with rubbing his own stomach. His hands rested on the roundest part of it as Lance brought the first bite to his mouth.

He moaned, nice and loud. His back arched just slightly.

“That good?”

He nodded.

“Perfect…because I plan on watching you eat this whole thing right now.”

Any normal couple probably would’ve stopped after a few bites, maybe half, considering how full he was in the beginning, but they weren’t any normal couple. Keith, though already bursting at the seems, wanted nothing more than to finish the sweet treat, no matter how full it made him. And Lance…Well Lance never denied his boyfriend something he really wanted.

In all reality, they both knew this went a little farther than Keith’s love of sweets and Lance’s need to spoil him. Somewhere along the line, it had developed into something of a chubby kink. Lance, keeping him stocked in sweets, knowing he couldn’t resist them, watching as Keith’s own lack of self control quickly put pound after pound of excess weight on his body. Keith, not really used to having someone _take care of him_ , wanted not only to make Lance happy but himself as well. If that meant over-indulging in things like being brought treats everyday, having his belly rubbed and being fed, so be it. He didn’t really mind the extra pounds he’d put on. The more he gained, the better. He liked having a way to show Lance just how well he was taking care of him—except when his shirts started to get too tight and ride up but Lance seemed to enjoy that part.

Halfway through the sundae, Keith could feel himself straining. His body seemed to sink further and further into the couch with each bite.

He ran a hand down his side, trying to adjust his stomach and Lance paused their feeding.

“Are you feeling alright?”

He didn’t give Keith time to answer, before lifting his shirt up over his gut. When Keith started gaining weight, he’d been on the flabbier side, his body soft and squishy. It was still rather soft, but he was this stuffed, Lance could feel his abdomen stretching beneath his fingertips. By the time they finished, Keith’s body would likely be screaming. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d eaten so much, he couldn’t move. Lance had helped him to the bedroom on more than one occasion. He’d done most of the work inside the bedroom on those nights as well.

“I’m fine.”

He slid his hand over the dome of Keith’s stomach, applying pressure at various points to gauge just how stuffed Keith was.

“You’ve eaten a lot tonight babe. If we need to stop—”

“ _Lance,”_ he struggled but managed to push himself up just slightly, “I said i was fine, really. Let’s finish this before the sundae melts.” He smiled up at his boyfriend, whose concerned expression persisted for another moment before melting into a grin of his own.

“If you’re sure.”

There was barely half left, maybe less. He could find room for it somewhere. Plus, it was too delicious not to. Trying to eat it again tomorrow wouldn’t be the same.

Every bite now seemed to be followed but some sort of noise or moan deep in his throat. His stomach was sinking like a lead weight, while extra flesh spread out around him. It almost made him look a little _less_ round but that only lasted so long.

“You’re too good to me,” slipped through his lips, just past waves of caramel and whipped crème. Part of it was the food coma talking. There were a few beers contributing to that as well. He was in a blind state of bliss, his thoughts just escaping out.

Lance shoveled another bite into his mouth, “ _Aww,_ babe. That’s sweet but I wouldn’t do it if you weren’t worth it.”

“But you do so much for me,” he said, cradling his belly in his arms, “I want to do more for you.”

Lance took a moment to poke his belly button, or the area just above where it was. It was hard to see when it was replaced by a wide line that had encased it at some point. “Oh you do more than enough for me, trust me. After we finish this sundae, you’re gonna do plenty for me in there.”

He vaguely gestured to the bedroom and for some reason it made Keith blush, as if they hadn’t had sex plenty of time of the course of their time together. God, Lance could go all night if he wanted. There was definitely no shortage of physical intimacy in their relationship.

“You’ll have to help me back there,” admitted Keith bashfully, looking down at himself. He couldn’t see anything except the globe resting in front of him.

“That’s how I like it. It means I’ve done my job.”

“What job?”  

“Making sure you’re satisfied, of course.”

“You always satisfy me," he sighed, "It’s always about me.”

Lance scooped the last bite into his mouth and Keith tried to cherish it as much as possible. It was upsetting to know there wasn’t just one more bite coming after.

“Maybe I just like spoiling my boyfriend? Besides…”

Keith swallowed as Lance placed the empty container on the floor beside them and put his full attention on Keith’s aching belly. 

He leaned onto his knees, hands pressing forward onto either side of Keith’s waist. He kneaded into it, massaging down some of the pain from completely gorging himself. He could barely sit up on his own but if Lance had asked to keep feeding, he would have gladly allowed it.

“ _This_ is enough for me.” Keith’s belly jiggled underneath Lances hands, a mix of pleasure and pain. Despite not being able to see it, he could feel himself slowly growing harder every time Lance moved his delicate fingertips over him. “I like leaving my mark on you, feeding you enough so that when people see you plump and round, they _know_ someone is taking _very_ good care of you.”

Very good was an understatement—extremely well maybe? At least considering just how much weight he’d gained in only two years. He was the poster boy for the phrase _fat and happy._ Lance got off on other people seeing him and knowing they couldn’t have him, that they’d never be able to satisfy Keith as well as he could. He had a bit of a jealous streak like that. Keith would be lying if he didn’t sort of like it.

Lance straddled his body, leaning forward but careful not to press his full body weight on his boyfriend’s fragile stomach just yet. He pressed their lips together and let one hand trail down his middle, resting as it reached the underside of Keith’s swollen gut. He brushed past Keith’s hard on. A wide grin spread across his face.

“Feels like someone’s ready to take it to the bedroom?

Keith bit his lip in anticipation, a slow nod confirming just that. He was ready—ready for Lance to help hoist him up, ready for Lance to help him waddle down the hall to their bedroom and ready to feel Lance deep inside him.

“If you were ready all you had to do is ask. _As if I’d ever say no to you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you person for the prompt!! It was fun to work on :)


	5. Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes home for the holidays to his mother saying he looks “healthy” which is obviously code for “like he gained 30 pounds”. But its pretty noticeable, especially since he should probably be wearing a size up (holiday AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a prompt I was working on, mixed with a few notes from babycakescalum, hope its something like you were thinking ;)
> 
> enjoy!! 
> 
> As always, thanks to everyone who's been checking this out! Nice to know other people appreciate chubby Keith out here

**PROMPT: Keith comes home for the holidays to his mother saying he looks “healthy” which is obviously code for “like he gained 30 pounds”. But its pretty noticeable, especially since he should probably be wearing a size up (holiday AU)**

 

Since they’d started dating, Keith often spent the holidays with Lance’s family, given that he didn’t really have any family of his own. At least none he knew of. It was nice though, if not overwhelming at times. Lance was the youngest of six, and an uncle to around ten nieces and nephews. Add grandparents and spouses, and his place was bursting with people. It had been a lot to get used to the first few years, but now everyone seemed to just see him as part of the family.

They’d be there for six weeks and luckily it wouldn’t be filled to the brim the entire time. For the most part, it would him and Lance’s parents. He’d come to see Mrs. McClain as something like the mother he’d never had. She knew that and probably babied him more than Lance because of it.

This year marked his fourth McClain Christmas. He knew to expect traditional Cuban food, mixed with a few American dishes for him and Lance. Plenty of dessert, music, children. He’d walk in the door and Mrs. McClain, tiny little thing, would squeeze him to death and ask Lance why they didn’t visit more often. Then she’d drag him to the kitchen and talk to him about how school was as she cooked dinner.

So when he and Lance walked in the door, suitcases in hand that afternoon, he expected nothing less.

“We’re home!” His boyfriend yelled obnoxiously, dropping his bag in the doorway.

His mother came shuffling out, arms wide and expectant. She exclaimed loving words in Spanish but Keith only picked up phrases like _mijo_ and _amor._ Thankfully most of Lances family was fluent in English, including her. She kissed Lances cheeks before moving on the Keith. Her small arms wrapped around his waist.

“Keith! It’s so good to see you again. How have you been?,” she paused, stepping back, but leaving her hands on his hips, “You’re looking good, _healthy.”_ She grinned, patting his stomach gently.

He should’ve figured she would notice. He had always been on the smaller side, body built of lean muscle. Mrs. McClain would complain that he wasn’t eating enough or that Lance wasn’t feeding him. He’d usually get back to school a few pounds heavier than before but quickly lose it on campus. Since the last time he’d seen her, things had been a little more hectic. There was less time for working out or even attempting to eat healthy. That, mixed with a case of stress eating, had more or less put thirty pounds on him since he visited during the summer.

He would’ve tried to hide it under a sweater, but unlike the US where it was freezing right now, Cuba was a humid eighty degrees. He’d been forced to take off his hoodie, leaving only an unforgiving black t-shirt underneath.

He turned his face, cheeks bright red, as Mrs. McClain grinned. “It’s look good on you. Glad to see my son is _finally_ taking care of you.”

“ _Pfft!_ I’ve been taking more than enough care of him the last four years. Thank you. He’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for me.”

X

When he wasn’t with Lance, or with the kids playing space cadets or princesses, or _space cadet princesses_ , he was usually in the kitchen. He liked sitting at the counter, listening to Mrs. McClain explain her recipes and yell back at her tella novellas. Sometimes she’d tell funny stories about Lance before he went off to school. It was a calming change of pace away from hoards of people. Plus, she always gave him food to sample and it was always delicious.

He’d been in there all morning, keeping her company through lunch prep. She’d let him chop vegetables, only because he insisted on helping. He was rewarded with an early dessert, arroz con leche. _‘Cuban comfort food’_ as she put it.

“Still hanging out in here?” Lance asked, strolling into the kitchen. He stopped in front of the fridge to grab water. Keith noted he was panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat and shirtless. His shorts hung low on his hips and it was like every muscle was enhanced by the natural kitchen light. He shoveled another bite of the rice pudding into his mouth to distract himself from how good Lance looked suddenly.

“What were you doing that has you so gross?” Ms. McClain asked.

“Well since Keith was too busy to play astronaut princesses, or whatever the hell it is, I had to step in.”

“You’re naked and trailing dirt into my kitchen. Take your shoes off and go shower.”

“But I came to see Keith,” pouted Lance as he walked over, draping his arms over his shoulders.

“Keith’s keeping me company right now.”

“But he’s been in here all morning and I want him back.”

“Maybe when he’s done with his arroz con leche.”

Lance scoffed. “All you’re gonna do is keep filling his bowl up so he can’t leave.”

He wasn’t exactly _wrong._ She had filled his bowl more than once that morning, not that Keith was complaining.

Ms. McClain turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Well someone has to make sure he doesn’t starve around here.”

He highly doubted he would starve. Even if Lance didn’t monitor his intake, his mother was going to feed him enough for at least two people.

“We both know you won’t let that happen.”

“Of course not. I always take care of Keith when he’s in my kitchen,” she smiled at him, cooing as if he were two and not twenty two.

“Your idea of taking care of people is feeding them until they can’t move,” Lance said, playfully rolling his eyes. “It’s a wonder none of us got diabetes growing up.”

As he joked, his hands slowly made his way down Keith’s arms and then down around his stomach. He stroked it as he spoke, pausing to grab thick handfuls every few words. Keith squirmed in his stool. Lance could be grabby but usually not like this. They couldn’t do this _here_.

Mrs. McClain placed a hand on her chest, pretending to be insulted. “That is not true!”

“Sure. What is this Keith, like your fourth bowl?”

He blushed as Lance’s hand drifted over the roundest part of him. His stomach was definitely bulging forward, “Third.”

“See, he’s perfectly full. Finish your last few bites and come spend some time with me before I have to roll you out of the kitchen.”

His mother rolled her eyes, upset to see her assistant go.

“I’ll be back,” he assured her.

“Lunch will be ready in twenty-five. Be ready by then.”

Lance nodded, waving his hand and dragging Keith to his room. The minute they were inside, he locked the door behind him and pushed Keith up against the wall. He crashed their lips together in an excited frenzy while his hand gripped the bottom of his stomach fat for dear life. Keith enjoyed a little roughness, _damn,_ he’d leave marks if he wasn’t careful.

Keith pushed back a few minutes later, all the air sucked out of his lungs. He panted, “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“ _You._ My family’s been hogging you since we got here. I’m hot and I’m horny. You’re looking amazing.”

“I just ate like all your mom’s rice pudding stuff. I look bloated.”

“Well I like it. She’s right. I should be feeding you more.”

Keith was surprised by the comment for sure. He’d been contemplating for weeks how he was going to lose the weight he’d gained. Not that Lance had complained, but surely a guy like Lance—in shape, perfect body, perfect hair, perfect skin—would want a guy who was at least thin…but, he didn’t mind him chubby? He had to be suffering from heat stroke or something.

“Huh?”

Lance ignored him, in favor of grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. “Less talking. More foreplay.”

Instinctively, Keith raised his arms, not missing the way his stomach bounced as it came off. Lance _liked_ that?

By the way he grinning, Keith assumed so. Next thing he knew, his boyfriend was hoisting him up and carrying him towards the bed. He didn’t falter even a little. Keith hadn’t realized Lance was strong either to do that, especially not at this weight. He looked damn good doing it too.

Keith stared up at miles of unblemished tan skin and toned abs. The sweat only made him look more rugged. In comparison, he was pale with the beginnings of a gut. His pants created a muffin top all around the edges. They were the exact opposites, but yet Lance was looking at him, licking his lips like he was the most irresistible human being ever.

“Do You think twenty-fives minutes is enough time? Probably closer to twenty now.”

“For what? Sex? I’m not even prepped.”

His hand crept towards Keith now, resting on his stomach. “You’re right. I’ll have to wait until after lunch and settle for just getting you off now.”

“Or we could just wait?”

“What? No. I plan on making you cum as many times as possible today, starting right now.”

“But your family…”

“What about them?”

“They’re home.”

“They’re _always_ home. As long as you don’t scream, we should be fine. I know that’s hard for you but—”

Despite his boyfriend’s complete, anger inducing idiocy, Keith had to fight back a laugh. Lance was generally pretty anxious, but never _this_ impatient. Something had definitely gotten into him and Keith was curious as to what.

He rolled Lance off of him and rested on his side, cheek propped in his hand, so they were facing one another. As the boy in front of him pouted and made grab hands at his body, he could only sigh.

“I don’t understand why you’re so eager. This can’t wait until after lunch at least?”

His boyfriend pouted, “I’d rather not.”

When Keith sighed again, rolling his eyes this time, Lance only smiled. He reached out, poking Keith’s belly in the gap neither his pants nor shirt seemed to cover. “Would _you_ want to each lunch in front of my family with a hard on?”

“Of course not!” He said, swatting Lances hand away from him, “And stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Playing with my stomach. I’m fat, I get it. You don’t have to keep pointing it out.”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it,” he sounded like a child who’d just been caught sneaking dessert before dinner, “I just…I thought it was cute.”

“Cute?”

So he _did_ like it!

“Mhmm…hot even.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged honestly, “I saw you sitting in the kitchen with my mom. You looked adorable, stuffing your face at the counter, shirt too tight, riding up just slightly in the back. _Healthy does_ look really good on you. My mom was right about this whole taking care of you thing.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should feel flattered, if not relieved. Most people wouldn’t take weight gain so lightly, let alone find it attractive. Instead, he could only focus on what Lance has said after. He looked down at himself, suddenly feeling self conscious as he grabbed at his standard black t-shirt.

“Wait, you think my shirts too tight? It was riding up? Has this been happening all week? Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

“Well yeah, if I’m being honest, it’s probably like two sizes too small. I’ve seen your stomach more than a few times. I thought you could tell and just didn’t care.”

In all honesty, Keith was a little more than surprised. He knew he’d put on weight. He wasn’t in denial. After the initial gain, he’d bought new clothes—bigger ones. He wasn’t aware he’d already outgrown those too.

“What the hell? Obviously not! How would I be able to tell?”

Lance was shrugging and if he didn’t look so incredibly innocent, Keith would have probably flipped.

“I don’t know. I thought you’d feel the breeze or something?”

He narrowed his eyes, teeth clenched as he tried to fight his frustration, “ _What breeze Lance?_ It’s eighty fucking degrees and we’re inside.”

“I don’t know! Im not a meteorologist!”

Keith shook his head. It wasn’t Lances fault that his shirt didn’t fit or that he hadn’t noticed. Apparently it didn’t matter considering no one had said anything. Hell, Lances Uncle Louie had to be pushing three hundred and he showed up to dinner every year in a skin tight wife-beater. Nobody ever complained about it.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little frustrated I guess. I’m not used to being this size. It’s hard to get used to.”

This time when Lance went to touch him, he hesitated just slightly before resting his hand on Keith’s hip. “Well if it’s any consolation, I think you look amazing—better even. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you since we got here. I don’t mind your weight. I like it. I ugh…I even think you’d look good with a little more.”

This was all news to him. Lance hadn’t mentioned anything about his weight in the last few months, but Keith probably should’ve guessed he would’ve liked it. He came from a home where feeding people was encouraged.

“Well if your mom has anything to do with it, I guess you’ll get your wish huh?”

“You know, she used to complain every time I sent her a picture that I wasn’t feeding you enough. Maybe she was on to something.”

Well Lance could barely contain himself, so _maybe she was?_

X

Even if he’d thought about trying to lose weight before, between the way Mrs. McClain was feeding him and the way Lance was eyeing him, he didn’t see the point. At least for the duration of Christmas break, he could enjoy himself. Though he did force Lance to buy him some new black t-shirts that covered his _whole_ upper body.

_“I’ll wear the old ones for you, in the bedroom, but I’m not exposing myself to your family.”_

_Lance had laughed, “You make it sound so dirty._ ”

X

By the end their six week stay, Keith knew he’d put on a decent amount of weight. The McClain’s didn’t own a scale, but he could tell. He’d somehow gotten too fat for even his new fat clothes. He didn’t know the damage—but when they got home and he put on a pair of sweats only to find them struggling to stretch over his suddenly rounder ass, he knew it was more than just five pounds.

“I know we thought I should put on a little more weight, but I think your mom went a little overboard with the feeding this year,” Keith commented, hand lazily stroking his gut as he found Lance in the kitchen. It stuck out farther now, pooching out over the waist of his pants even when he wasn’t full.

“Really?” He pulled a pan from the cabinet and put it on the stove, “I thought she could’ve done more? Doesn’t matter, this time next year, she won’t be able say I didn’t take care of you. Just watch.”

With Lances competitive nature, there was no doubt in Keith’s mind. He could only imagine what Mrs. McClain would say when he walked into her kitchen next year even heavier than when he’d left. Surely she’d know, that her son was more than capable of looking after him.

By the looks of what he was getting ready to cook, maybe too capable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	6. This Doesn't Change Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's the only person on the ship gaining weight and he doesn't understand why 
> 
> Something a little more canon for Emille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emille asked for something in the canon universe. I tried my best!! (i'll totally try to incorporate more canon things as time goes on) 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy this. It's on the fluffier side I think 
> 
> Light body shaming also*

**PRMOPT: Keith's the only person on the ship gaining weight and he doesn't understand why**

 

“ _Uurrrrggghh!”_ Keith groaned as he flopped back onto his bed with an embarrassingly hard thud. This was the second time in less than two months he’d fought with his damn pants and he refused to keep doing this every month. Pants were hard enough to come by in the desert, let alone in the middle of space nowhere. He couldn’t keep asking Coran to alter them for him. If nothing else, it was embarrassing. Thank God their space suits molded to their bodies or he would’ve been screwed.

He didn’t understand. It wasn’t like he was doing anything different than anyone else. They all lived on the same stupid diet of green space goo. Why was it, while everyone else stayed the same size or even slimmed down, he was gaining weight like fucking crazy? It hadn’t even been a year and he must’ve been up a good fifty or sixty pounds at this point. No matter how much he trained, it hardly mattered. _It just kept coming._

Knocking at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. It was the absolute worst timing. As if he wanted to see anyone right now.

 _“What?_ ”

Despite the fact he hadn’t technically told them to come in, seconds later the door was sliding open. He quickly sat up, holding the open flaps of his pants together with only one hand while the other angrily motioned at the door Lance was now walking through. He could feel the girth of his stomach rolling over the back of his hand, but it was a better option than letting Lance see his gut spread out onto his lap.

“What the hell? I didn’t say come in!” Any other night he would’ve been happy to have Lance in his room. He’d fantasized about it plenty—but usually he was still in shape or it was dark enough that Lance couldn’t possibly make out his naked body.

“But Hunk told me to tell you dinners gonna be ready soon.”

“Is it the goo?” He asked, rolling his eyes.

Lance laughed in reply, “Dude, isn’t it always?”

“Yeah, I’m not hungry.”

Lance might’ve even believed him if it wasn’t for the gurgles that came from his stomach seconds later. It was probably hard to believe he wasn’t always hungry with the way he looked right now.

“Sounds to me like you are.”

He turned his face away from Lances stupid smug grin. Usually it was kind of cute but right now, he hated it.

“Well I’m still not going.”

“Why not?”

“I’m just not. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“Not when something’s obviously bothering you I don’t.” He hated how caring Lance could be sometimes, how perceptive. Keith was used to being alone but Lance was used to being surrounded by people. He took a seat on the bed beside him and placed his hand on top of Keith’s free one. He peaked up, confused but not opposed to the gesture as Lance asked, “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t want to say. It was mortifying to even think about. But he knew the othe paladin was waiting so he exhaled, still refusing to fully meet his eyes. Lance had a way of making him talk too, “I’ve outgrown my pants… _again_.”

“Oh,” he shrugged like it was no big deal, “Coran can fix them though, can’t he?”

“I can’t keep asking him to alter my pants.”

“Why not? It’s not like we come across a space mall on every corner of the galaxy. Plus I think he likes sewing.”

“Because! It’s humiliating and nobody else—You wouldn’t get it. You look the same. Everyone looks pretty much the same. For some reason, _I’m_ the only one of us getting fat!”

“You’re hardly fat.”

At this point Keith couldn’t help but look up with a deadpan glare. He was holding his pants together for dear life. Even if he could button them, they’d probably just break and then he’d be even worse off.

“Okay, so maybe you’re a bit bigger than when we first got here. You think that’s the goos fault?”

“It’s ninety-nine percent of our diet. What else would it be?”

Lance shrugged and for some reason that only upset Keith further. This was serious! He was a Paladin of Voltron and beyond ashamed. How the hell was he supposed to do his job if he got any bigger? If this kept up, they’d be rolling him around the castle in no time.

He felt Lance reach over, removing his hand from his pants, the only thing keeping his gut tamed. His cheeks burned like hell as he felt everything spill forward. 

“So what if it is?”

Keith choked on his response. He couldn’t believe that he’d done that. “B-but why is it just me?”

“Who knows? Maybe your metabolisms gone to shit in Space?”

“Just mine?”

“Yeah, luck of the draw. Or if it’s just you, it could be that your Galra side can’t process the goo as well? Or at all apparently.”

For once something Lance said was actually making sense but Keith could hardly focus when his stomach was just on full display. His pants were unbuttoned and his shirt hardly stayed down without him tugging at it every five seconds. He looked like the epitome of overindulgence. Just looking at him now, nobody would guess he was a paladin or a pilot or anything close.

“I don’t really care,” Lance offered, reaching out and placing his hand on Keith’s gut. He rubbed his thumb back and fourth. At first he recoiled, as if on instinct, but after a moment, in a weird way it actually making him feel better. “I still trust you in combat. It’s hardly slowed you down. So what does it matter?”

“Well to start, I only own one pair of actual pants.”

For some reason that made Lance grin. Keith didn’t find these problems nearly as entertaining. There was only so much Coran could do before altering them wasn’t enough anymore!

“And,” Keith continued, “Well _look_ at me.”

“What about you? I happen to like the way you look… _a lot.”_

He wasn’t the most perceptive guy in the world but they way Lance was looking him—or _touching him._ Did he _like_ him?

“Lance, _no._ You can’t possibly find this attractive can you?”

For the first time Lance actually reacted like he suspected. He turned his face down, frowning. Of course he wasn’t attracted to him. How could he be? He opened his mouth and Keith braced himself for the inevitable let down.

“You think that low of me?” Lance muttered sadly. Keith blinked back in surprise.

“What? No of course not…I just…you don’t have to settle for—”

Suddenly Lance was pulling himself on top of his lap, a leg on either side of Keith’s waist. He looked more aggressive now than in battle and Keith was almost afraid to fight him as he pushed him back down onto the bed.

“Settle? Who the hell said I was settling?”

Keith didn’t respond. He was too busy trying to avoid looking at his body, not when all he could see were the peaks of his soft chest or the mound of flesh currently invading his abdomen. How Lance wasn’t distracted by his body baffled him. It was all he could think about.

“Keith…” repeated Lance. His hands slowly began to move down to Keith’s waist, taking the hem of his shirt and forcing it up above his chest. He was fully exposed now—soft flesh, ripples and rolls, red marks littering his love handles. All of it. He squeezed his eyelids shut and focused on forcing them to stay that way.

Lance’s fingertips skimmed over him and he tried to pull away when he leaned down to kiss his neck. They were pressed against each other, Lances perfect abs and his imperfect everything. This wasn’t what he thought their first hook up would be like.

“Lance what are you doing?”

“Are you stupid?” He asked between kisses that were making Keith’s body melt. Was this a joke? When was Lance going to get up and laugh in his face, as if he could want someone that looked like _him._ “I’m obviously kissing you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m attracted to you and I want to. It would be easier if you’d loosen up some…unless you don’t like me back? Was I wrong? I’m sorry, I—”

“No, it’s fine. I like you. I just…”

Keith bit at his lip, utterly embarrassed. He wanted to believe Lance but he was…well, scared. Even if they were good now, what if he only got bigger? Lance would have to draw the line eventually. Everyone would.

“Keith, look at me.”

He refused.

“Keith…”

Nothing.

“Fine,” Lance sighed and Keith assumed he was finally going to leave. Where he got the strength to roll them over when Keith was twice his old size, was beyond him. Had Lance been training?

At least when Keith had been the one on his back, gravity forced all his weight to spread. Now that he was on top of Lance, everything just fell forward and he found his arms quickly wrapping around himself to cover what he could of his gut.

“What are you doing?” Lance sighed. He pushed himself onto his left elbow and used his free hand to pull Keith’s arms down.  

“What are _you_ doing? I shouldn’t be on your lap. I’m too heavy, I could—”

Lance only rolled his eyes, pretty much ignoring him as he reached his hand forward. Keith could feel him, his hands cataloging every curve and dimple of his body.

“You’re not heavy and I’m not as fragile as I look. Instead of looking for every excuse for me not to like you, would you listen to me for a second?”

Lance pushed himself up into a sitting position and placed a hand on either of Keith’s hips.

“You know I’m not only attracted to you for how you look right? Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always found you attractive but that’s not all there is to a relationship you know. I’m not _that_ shallow.”

“You wear face masks to bed.”

“Okay, A. They feel good and keep your pores clear. B. I do that so that _you’ll_ find _me_ attractive.”

Keith’s brow raised as he finally stared back at Lance, “How could I not be attracted to you? Look at you.” 

“Look at _you_.”

That was it. Finally he’d had it. What was Lance thinking? He could have anyone he wanted, in the universe. He didn’t have to settle for this. He knew he could do better didn’t he? The minute they set foot back on Earth, that was it. They’re be people flocking to him. Way more attractive people. People who were in shape.

“Yes, look at me,” he pulled back from Lances grip and motioned towards his body. He only looked down to make sure Lance was seeing the same thing he was. “I look—”

“Amazing.”

“ _Disgusting_.”  

“I have the body of a trash bag filled with oatmeal.”

“I happen to _love_ oatmeal.” He grinned but when Keith did seem nearly as amused, he let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not seeing it. You’re as beautiful to me as you were when I first met you. Besides, we’ve been teammates for a while now. I could see it. But it didn’t bother me. It doesn’t change anything. You could be twice this big and I still wouldn’t care. I’d still like you.”

“Lance…”

“What?”

Lance shrugged, squirming slightly as he stretched his arms overheard. Keith wondered if maybe his legs were falling asleep from his weight and he just didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Instead Lance patted the roundest part of him.

“So…are you ready to go eat? Because I’d like to hurry up and get back to this position now we’re finally on the same page.”

“I don’t really have a choice do I?”

“Well, Galra metabolism or not, I’m not gonna let you starve.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. Checking You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Lance visits the coffee shop on his way to work, it seems like the new barista gets a little wider around the middle. He wonders if it’s the muffins he’s caught him snacking on more than once (coffee shop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I was working on before that I finished at like 2am last night. Prompt from roundelet. 
> 
> A little smuttier than usual, if that's the right word. So watch out for that, if it's not something you're into, its at the end
> 
> Keith is a little more confident than in my previous pieces, which i enjoyed :)
> 
> Either way, enjoy.

**PROMPT: Every time Lance visits the coffee shop on his way to work, it seems like the new barista gets a little wider around the middle. He wonders if it’s the muffins he’s caught him snacking on more than once (coffee shop AU)**

 

Lance had been going to this coffee shop for a little over a year. It was cute, locally owned and it had the best selection out of any place nearby. He knew the owner and every barista, along with a few regular patrons. So when he walked in early Saturday morning to a new guy with shoulder length black hair and a face he’d only seen chiseled in marble. PThis was definitely one of hottest guys he’d seen. 

It was early, early enough for the place to be empty except for Lance and the barista. He barely seemed to be paying attention, rearranging the counter while enjoying a muffin from the bakery case. This was his chance. Maybe this would turn out to be an even better morning than he thought.

“You’re new,” he observed, walking up and leaning against the counter. He put on his best smile and flirty eyes.

The barista stared back, blinking with a full mouth, but offering no actual words.

“The name’s Lance,” he continued.

The barista swallowed hard. “I’m Keith. Just finished training last week. Can I get you a coffee or something? The muffins are good.”

What the hell? Was this guy immune to his smile? To his charm? Maybe he wasn’t interested in guys, but Lance doubted it considering how tight his fucking clothes were. He stared for a moment trying his damndest to get a read on this Keith, but he just stood there, totally straight faced. It wasn’t even worth trying any harder.

He sighed, “Just give me caramel macchiato to go, medium, and a shot of espresso. You know what, today lets make it a double.”

X 

Lance pretty much had a routine. He’d come in early, usually after his morning run, on his way home to change before class. Keith was there most mornings. It didn’t even take him a week to get Lance’s order down. Eventually they became so in sync, that Keith would have a hot, fresh drink waiting for him when he came in the door.

Since he’d given up hitting on Keith, it was pretty easy to get to know him through casual morning small talk. He was a grad school student, but most of his classes were in the afternoon. He’d graduated from a university somewhere in the dessert, Arizona maybe? He was only a year older than Lance though and he’d also majored in aerospace engineering.

Those were things he’d _told_ him. There was a lot Lance picked up just by watching him. For example, he wore a shit ton of black. He rarely ever got hair cuts, not even trims, so the mullet thing was totally on purpose. He liked his coffee black, but with a shit ton of sugar in it and he liked pastries, like _a lot_. Enough that even wearing all black, Lance could see the way his hips and stomach thickening over the strings of his waist apron. It was cute.

Which only made his mini-crush worse. Yeah, toned Keith had been hot before but soft Keith was on a whole other level Lance wasn’t even aware of. He was adorable, mindlessly stuffing sweets into his mouth, tying his apron just a little too tight so that his stomach bulged. Judging by how snug his shirts were, either he didn’t notice he was gaining weight or he just didn’t care. Lance couldn’t figure out which was hotter. Either way, Keith was going to be the death of him. Maybe he needed to find a new coffee shop soon?

X

Tuesday mornings were always slow. Lance usually sauntered in around five forty five to maybe one other patron every now and then. For the most part it was just him and Keith for a while. Lance could sit at the counter and get a good amount of conversation in.

“Caramel Macchiato and a shot of espresso,” Keith recited like he did every morning.

Lance took his usual seat, savoring his first sip as Keith picked at whatever he was eating that morning. His arms were crossed over his chest when Lance looked up. There was enough space underneath now for his arms to rest on top of his stomach like a shelf as he leaned against the back counter. Lance couldn’t take it.

“We’ve got new seasonal pastries in. I don’t know if you’re a pumpkin spice guy, but I could recommend something if you’re ever interested.”

He’d never tried any of the pastries. He was already drinking a caramel macchiato. Adding anything else seemed that much more counter productive but he’d recently shaved fifteen seconds off his mile so what the hell?

“Do you have one you like?”

Keith stared back, brow raised, before rolling his eyes and resting his palm on the side of his stomach. “Does it look like I’ve ever met a pastry I don’t like?”

So he _did_ realize he’d put on weight. Lance filed that info away for later.

“You know what I meant. Which ones are your favorites?”

He thought for a moment, letting a soft _‘hmm’_ escape his lips. Lance noted the way he hadn’t removed his hand from his middle, gently rubbing as he searched the case.

“I really like the muffins. The croissants are good—especially the chocolate filled ones. The apple cinnamon cake is great. The pumpkin bread. The snickerdoodles. Anything with caramel. Honestly, I like it all so it really depends on what you like.”

But what Lance liked wasn’t on the menu.

“I’m not big on sweets honestly.”

Keith almost seemed offended, as he stared Lance up and down like some sort of monster. Finally he shrugged, “I guess that makes sense.”

“Huh?”

Suddenly the barista was blushing, turning away. He rubbed at the back of his neck, “I just meant, since you’re obviously in really good shape.”

“Oh?” Lance tried to hide his own red cheeks behind a mask of confidence, “You’ve been checking me out?”

“Well, its kind of hard to miss. You’re always in a jogging outfit.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right. I usually come in here after my morning run.”

Keith nodded. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Lance yet. He hoped the barista liked what he saw.

“If I was smart, I’d take a page out of your book,” he shrugged, poking himself in the stomach twice.

This was his chance—drop the hint and make it clear that he was interested. He’d liked Keith since he’d first laid eyes on him. He didn’t care if he like cake a little too much. Lance knew a cake recipe or two.

“Why? I think you look fine.”

“That’s kind of you, but you’ve known me for a few months now. You have to have noticed, I mean, I wasn’t exactly fat when I met you.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call you fat…” Lance blushed but Keith laughed, waving his hand.

“It’s okay. I’m not offended or anything. It is what it is.”

“But it’s not a _bad_ thing. I think you look good like this.”

Keith smiled, his eyes narrowing, “So you’ve been checking me out?”

Lance all but choked on his macchiato. He had not just had his own line used against him. Damn this guy was good.

Before he could think of a comeback, the door was chiming, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Keith would have to attend to him and Lance had class to get ready for.

“I should go.”

“I guess,” frowned Keith, “but we should continue this conversation tonight.”

“Huh?”

“Over dinner, maybe some movies and drinks? My place?”

“You cook?”

“What? No. Look at me. Obviously I live on take out.”

It took Lance a second to realize he actually wasn’t being sarcastic and that made him laugh. He liked Keith’s confidence. It only made him that much hotter honestly. He quickly grabbed a pen, scribbling his number down on a napkin.

“Send me the address.”

X 

Keith’s apartment was pretty standard—couch, TV, coffee table. All black of course. It was two bedrooms. Apparently he had a roommate, Shiro, but he was with his girlfriend most nights. So it was just them.

Lance was sitting at the counter sipping a surprisingly decent Long Island Keith had made, watching him rummage through this kitchen drawers, pulling out menus. He had the perfect view of his ass, straining against his black pants whenever he moved. With no apron tied around his waist to cover him up, every so often Keith would shift and his shirt would ride up enough for Lance to glimpse his pudgy sides or his underbelly before Keith shoved it back down.

“Okay, we’ve got pizza, Chinese, Thai, Mexican, Hawaiian, burgers and the fried chicken place up the street. You choose since you’re the guest.”

“Of thank you, I feel honored.”

“You really should.”

He skimmed the menus, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Kieth guzzling down his own drink and digging inside what looked like a white bakery box. He pulled out what resembled a donut from the coffee shop and that definitely caught his attention.

“What’s that?”

He glanced over, mouth already full, “an apple cider donut.”

“Obviously. When did you get donuts?”

“Work. After so much time, they have to get rid of the stuff in the case but it’s still good, so my boss just divides it up between everyone working at the end of the shift.”

This was all starting to make sense. That explained a good chunk of the weight Keith had gained. His diet was obviously trash.

“Won’t that ruin your dinner?”

“Trust me, I can eat this whole box and still eat whatever we order. I’ll be more than fine.”

Lance hated himself for _wanting_ to see that.

“Have you decided what you want yet?”

He didn’t really care but he quickly grabbed the pizza menu, considering it the most universal and closest to him. “Do you mind this?”

“No, pizzas always good. What do you like on yours?”

Lance was too distracted by Keith casually leaning against the counter, licking glaze off of his fingertips. He wasn’t even trying, but _God_ , he had no idea how sexy he looked.

“ _Lance?”_ He repeated, “Pizza toppings?”

“Oh! Ugh…anything is fine, really.”

“Even pineapple?”

“Yeah, even pineapple.”

Keith shrugged before pulling up the website on his phone and placing an order. He was trying his hardest not to stare but it was hard when everything Keith did caught his eye. He seemed so calm and relaxed while Lance was internally freaking out.

“Come on, we can find a movie while we wait.”

Keith grabbed the pastry box and brought it with him. Lance just about had a heart attack.

X

On a good day Lance could eat four slices if he was really pushing it. He had to be really hungry or really trying. Even despite the buzz of his third strong drink, tonight was not one of those nights. He’d made it through two slices, took a few bites of a third and that was it. He had to stop before his stomach hurt.

Keith on the other hand, was like a human garbage disposal—chugging beers, pregaming with almost a whole box of pastries, and slowly eating what had to be his fourth or fifth slice of pizza. He was a machine. A well oiled machine Lance could hardly take his eye off of.

And then Keith saw him.

Lance blushed something fierce as the boy beside him cocked his head to the side and swallowed.

 “Are you full?” His host asked.

He nodded and used sipping from his glass as a distraction from his red face.

“Well there’s plenty more,” Keith gestured to the unopened second pizza, “but if you’re sure.”

Oh yeah, he was sure. He could’ve done without the last few bites honestly.

“Can I make you another drink?”

He shouldn’t. He was feeling pretty good from the three he had, but he needed something to take the edge off. If Keith continued the way he was, he was officially going to be the death of him. He’d never been so painfully attracted to someone before, let alone watching them eat, but _damn_ did he like it when Keith did it.

“Another drink would be great.”

Another drink and hopefully he’d be drunk enough to calm the fuck down.

“In fact, we should take a shot.”

Keith’s brows immediately shot up, “Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

He looked surprised, if not skeptical, but shrugged. It wasn’t as if he was forcing Lance to get hammered so that he could seduce him. Lance  was doing that all on his own…and after watching Keith stand and shimmy his pants up his hips, his whole body jiggling as he did, Lance thought he might just need two shots.

X

A handful of shots later, it was safe to say they were both feeling pretty good. Somewhere along the line Keith had leaned into Lances side and he’d countered by placing his arm around his shoulder. Neither of them were trashed, but relaxed enough to be comfortable.

About halfway threw the second movie, that Lance was hardly paying attention to with Keith in such close proximity, the boy underneath him shifted.

Lance frowned at the sudden loss.

“Sorry,” said Keith, reaching forward, “Pizza.”

There was no way, no way in hell he could stomach any more. He looked swollen as it was. His shirt was working overtime to cover him, and honestly it looked like his pants had given up, lost somewhere underneath the bottom of his gut.

“Where does it all even go?” He accidentally wondered allowed. He immediately covered his mouth but surprisingly, Keith laughed.

He used his free hand to pat the roundest part of his middle, “Here obviously. Well, _mostly_.”

Lance bit at his lip so hard he swore he tasted blood. Keith had to be doing this on purpose. It was sexual torture to watch him eat bite after bite when Lance knew he was stuffed, knew he was forcing it.

“I didn’t mean it like that I guess.”

“It’s fine,” He smiled, before shifting his body just slightly. He was well passed his limit. It was obvious, but he it didn’t stop him from finishing the slice in his hand. When he did, he closed his eyes for a moment and rested both hands on top of his belly.

“Are you…are you not full yet?” Lance had a hard time believing he wasn’t dying.

He peeked his eyes open, “I mean sure, but I could still eat… _unless you have something else in mind?”_

 _This was it,_ Lance thought. If he was going to do anything about the erection forming in his pants, it was now or never. He had just enough liquid courage to be deadly.

“I can think of a few things.”

He positioned himself on Keith’s lap, or at least the part that wasn’t taken up by his stomach. Keith didn’t seem to object, eyes widening at first but then lowering into a smirk.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do something all night,” he said, “I thought maybe I was wrong about our chemistry in the shop.”

“Trust me, I’ve been thinking about you all night too,” Lance said as he pulled the blue shirt he was wearing over head. The way Keith stared at his body made him feel a bit exposed but pretty excited. All that damn running had paid off. As Keith ran his hand up his abdomen, Lance leaned into his ear. “Your turn.”

“You sure? I don’t exactly look like this underneath.”

“I’d be upset if you did. I like you just like this.”

Keith raised his hands as an invitation and Lance did not hesitate to peel his shirt from his body. It was all on full display now—Keith’s puffy chest, two soft mounds resting atop his stomach. His arms were thicker than Lance thought, but he liked how comforting they looked. He imagined he’d feel good wrapped in them. His gut was even larger when exposed. Except for the obvious red marks all over, from blowing up in a matter of months, Keith’s stomach was pale and smooth. It looked every bit as soft as it was as plush, with rolls forming just just underneath his chest and along his sides. He was bigger than Lance thought. He wanted him bigger than that.

He couldn’t help but reach out and touch him—the bottom layer of his belly, the roll between that and his chest, his _chest_. Lance was like a kid in a candy store, completely mesmerized.

“You’re hotter than I imagined.”

Keith snorted at that, “Thanks I guess. Same here, trust me.”

Keith had his own hands exploring Lances upper body—tight and muscular. To Lance it wasn’t anything special, but if Keith liked it, even better for him.

His hands found their way down to the lowest part of Keith’s abdomen, where the hang of his belly rested on the top half of his thighs. He wanted to take this further, but that required getting underneath Keith’s overhang to do so. Just the thought was making him throb.

“Do you mind if I?” He placed his hand over the button of his own jeans, before gesturing to Keith’s. It took him a second to get the hint, but after a moment he was blushing uncontrollably.

Keith bit at his lip, and used his hands to lift his belly, giving Lance access to the clasps of his jeans—at least as much as he could. Keith beet red, holding up his spare tire might have been the hottest display Lance had ever seen. He made quick work of Keith’s button, which seemed all to eager to pop open. He wasn’t surprised that Keith was just as hard as he was underneath. He shifted to pull his pants down from his hips and maneuvered his hands around Keith’s aching member. The slight moan he heard sent a frenzy of shivers down his spine.

 “You can drop this at anytime,” he offered, using his free hand to poke Keith’s still propped stomach. He literally dropped it, and all at once, every excess pound flopped on top of Lances hand. Keith was lucky he hadn’t blown a premature load into his pants right there.

As Lance began to move his hand up and down, precum as his only source of lube, Keith’s hips bucked forward and pushed his gut against his abs. The contrast was distracting.

Keith was aching. Lance could see it in his face. He could see it in the way his hands were gripping the couch. Keith’s body was seizing up, begging for relief. It was exactly what he’d wanted to see all night.

“You can’t cum just yet,” he teased, and he slid off his lap, down to his knees. Carefully, he spread Keith’s legs—and this time, he used his own hands to move his fat aside so he could finish him off with his mouth instead.

Keith wasn’t even attempting to be quiet anymore.

It only fueled Lances fire. He was encased between two thick thighs, with Keith’s stomach in his face as his head bobbed up and down. This was what dreams were made of apparently.

When Keith finally did cum, Lance was more than satisfied with his own performance. He sat back, watching Keith pant breathlessly, his gut rising and falling as he struggled to pull air into his lungs.

“Fuck Lance, that thing you did with your tongue… _fuck…”_

“You liked it then?”

“Best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

He imagined a guy who looked like Keith had gotten _a lot_ of blowjobs in his life, so he Lance took that as a compliment. He stood up to give his knees a break, and shamelessly look at Keith from another angle.

“You know,” he started, looking up at Lance, his fingertips drumming along the surface of his belly, “I know a few tricks of my own.”

Lances eyes widened and he couldn’t even play off off his excitement. The thought of Keith, that wide body, on his knees in front of him…what had taken them so long to get together?

By the end of the night, Keith had pretty much ruined him for all other men and somehow, Lance was okay with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. I Think I'm a Mess for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Keith is a slob and totally loves junkfood   
> for person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another round of chapters! In no particular order, just whenever I get a group of prompts finished!! 
> 
> I'm working on everything I've gotten though, so no worries!! No one has been forgotten.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who had left kudos or commented on this! I honestly had a whole list of prompts because I didn't think I would really get any, but the response has been awesome! All the prompts are so fun to write. 
> 
> You guys are awesome!

**PROMPT: Drunk Keith is a slob and totally loves junkfood**

Keith as a person, a normal, functioning person was just as uptight as he looked honestly. He wasn’t mean or rude, just serious—like he was in a constant state of stress. So Lance liked to do what he could to counteract that as much as he could.

 

A home cooked meal helped. Messages helped. So did the occasional face mask (though that one had taken some convincing). In college, he’d thought maybe drinking would help, so he’d drag Keith to parties with him only to learn the hard way that was a terrible terrible idea. Drunk Keith…well, he was completely different from any other Keith and by the time they were out of school, in their own place, Lance had learned better than to ever get plastered with him ever again.

 

X

 

Graduating college and joining the real world was the worst mistake he’d ever made. It was all work and no parties. Lance tried to avoid working late whenever he could but most nights it couldn’t be helped. Keith was usually pretty reasonable about it. He understood Lance’s career could be demanding at first, but once he got stable, things would even out. He was supportive and rarely complained about spending so much time alone. Though Lance had noted that he was at least a little bothered by it.

 

In college, Keith had a strange habit of gaining a few pounds here and there when he was upset or stressed. He was something of an emotional eater and it didn’t have to be sad—frustrated, confused, overwhelmed—all that worked too. Although, lately it had been lonely. He often found Keith passed out on the couch from waiting for him, his spoils spread across the coffee table. It made Lance feel bad, but oddly good too. Keith could’ve been out cheating or something, but instead he waited for him. If he’d gained a pound…or like sixty…in the last year, Lance hadn’t complained. A chubby faithful Keith was better than no Keith at all.

 

This time, when Lance walked in the door at almost eleven thirty that night, Keith wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He was ready to call him, when he heard a key enter the lock. Instead of his boyfriend, he got their friends Shiro and Pidge.

 

“Hey guys. Where’s Keith and why do you have his key?

 

“Thank God, you’re home!” Pidge groaned, popping her head in. “Nice to see you Lance but I’ll be in the uber.”

 

With that, she swiftly made her exit before he could get another word in. He was confused but didn’t question it. Shiro was less eager to leave, almost looking guilty.

 

“Lance I’m sorry.”

 

“Huh? Sorry for what?”

 

He rubbed at the back on his neck, and made sure to avert his eyes whenever Lance tried to look into them. “Keith. We went out for burgers and beers…he’s ugh…he’s trashed. I don’t know how else to put it. Just be prepared.”

 

If there were already apologies, this had to be bad. Yet, their friends didn’t seem drunk, so what the hell had happened? Lance looked around the room, but didn’t see him anywhere behind Shiro.

 

He crossed his arms, making it clear he was not pleased. “Well where the hell is he?”

 

“Ugh…” Shiro stepped into the hall and came back a few moments later with Keith stumbling on his hip.

 

He was hunched over but when Lance threw his arms up with a loud, _“Shiro what the fuck?”_ , he gave a lazy wave.

 

“H-hey babe. I mi-missed you.”

 

“Oh my God! He’s damn near incoherent! What happened? You and Pidge aren’t this drunk.”

 

“Well, he was stupid enough to play Pidge in a game of trivia for shots and obviously, he lost.”

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Lance grumbled as Shiro transferred Keith into his arms. His boyfriend was nothing but dead weight at this point, _a lot_ of dead weight.

 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about this.”

 

Lance wanted to flip even more, but he could only sigh and give Shiro a shake of his head. “It’s fine. Just tell Pidge I’m going to kill her later, okay?”

 

At least Keith was fine and he wasn’t sick, so things could be worse he supposed.

 

X

 

Things definitely got worse before they got better.

 

Instead of dragging him to the bedroom, he sat Keith on the couch while he changed out of his work clothes, only to come back to his boyfriend sitting on the kitchen floor. He was leaned against one side of the fridge, while the door to the other swung open. Between his legs was their milk carton and a package of Oreos. It looked as if he was simply popping cookies into his mouth and chugging milk behind them.

 

“Keith what the hell are you doing?”

 

He looked up slowly, his cheeks full like a chipmunk stashing food for winter. “I wanted Oreos,” he said but it came out muffled and slurred.

 

He had a milk patch on his shirt and crumbs on the floor but he looked up, big puppy dog eyes as if he no idea why what he was doing was a problem. Lance was not going to fall for this, he refused.

 

“Come on drunky, you’re making a mess and you need to change. You have Oreo cream on the corner of your mouth.”

 

Keith looked down, his thumb grazing the sides of his mouth to swipe up the loose cream. Lance sighed, pulling Keith off the floor, leading him back to their room and sitting him on the edge of the bed.

 

“Stay,” he said. He pushed his hands out in a stopping motion like Keith was a puppy. He nodded, swaying slightly before catching himself. It was good enough for Lance.

 

He returned moments later with the first t-shirt and pair of sweatpants he could find. Miraculously, this time Keith hadn’t actually moved.

 

“Lift your arms.”

 

He did and Lance moved to pull his current shirt over his head. It took a few extra tugs, as it stuck to his belly, obviously full from dinner—yet he was in the kitchen gorging on Oreos as if he hadn’t just eaten.

 

Keith looked down, curiously poking at his engorged stomach. “Why didn’t you tell me I was getting fat?”

 

“You’re not getting fat,” Lance deadpanned, as he motioned for Keith to put his arms back up. He barely kept his balance, and fought to pull his head through to look back down at himself. 

 

“You’re right, I already am, huh?”

 

Lance sighed, ignoring his drunken antics as he moved on to Keith’s pants next. Even if had just told Keith he wasn’t fat, he couldn’t deny that his protruding gut was making it hard to get to the button of his jeans. He had to maneuver his hands underneath the extra fold of stomach to get them undone. Keith pouted down at him.

 

“You look fine,” Lance sighed, dragging his jeans down his legs. He knew drunk Keith was just fixating on this until his scatterbrain found something else.

 

He pulled the sweats up next, noting that Keith’s thighs were definitely a little wider than he last remembered. “Stand up a second so I get these over your hips.”

 

Keith struggled to keep himself upright without the support of the bed, but managed not to fall by clinging to Lance’s chest. The minute Lance was done, he flopped back down, rubbing his hands over his stomach. Lance took this as a chance to throw his clothes in the hamper.

 

“Do we have any ice cream?” Keith wondered aloud.

 

“I don’t know. It’s too late for ice cream. You’re drunk. We’re going to bed.”

 

Just as Lance tried to lift the covers on his side of the bed, Keith rolled his body over onto them. “But ice cream?”

 

He didn’t even bother arguing that he was just complaining about his weight. “Bed.”

 

They stared at each other, as if trying to see who would cave first. Lance was unrelenting and finally his boyfriend rolled back over onto his side of the bed.

 

“If you promise not to be obnoxious, we can turn on a movie or something.”

 

That seemed to get Keith excited, as if they didn’t watch TV every night before bed. They settled on a replaying of Spider-Man. The fights and webs seemed to hold Keith’s attention for about twenty minutes, before he was wobbling out of bed.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Bathroom.”

 

Lance was skeptical to let Keith out of his sight, but didn’t really want to get up. “Fine. Come right back.”

 

He nodded, but Keith did not come right back.

 

Lance should’ve known better than to trust him honestly. He was way too plastered to focus on a simple task for more than a few minutes. Luckily, their apartment wasn’t very big and he had a pretty good idea of where he was.

 

Sure enough, he found Keith sitting on top of the counter, ice cream carton between his legs, as he dug a spoon into it. How the hell he’d had the coordination to get up there was beyond Lance.

 

“Didn’t I say come right back?” He felt more like his mother than his boyfriend at this point.

 

Keith looked up, eyes wide like a child, swinging his legs, and utterly adorable. Lance would not give in!

 

“But I wanted ice cream.”

 

“Keith it’s late. We need to go to bed.”

 

“Can I bring the ice cream to bed?”

 

Lance stared him up and down. In the few minutes he’d been out here, he’d managed to get ice cream on the side of his mouth, his chin, and in various spots on his shirt. He was way too drunk to feed himself without making a mess.

 

“Of course not. You’re getting it everywhere. We’re gonna have to change shirts again.”

 

Keith stretched his shirt forward to see the damage himself and then in one swift motion, it was lying on the counter.

 

“I don’t really _need_ a shirt,” he said, upper body on full display now. His love handles bursted over the edge of his sweats. His chest rested on his mound of a belly. He looked ridiculously content and Lance could hardly deny him anymore.

 

He was going to cave, he knew it. Keith just continued to dig his spoon into the carton until Lance sighed. “Give me the stupid ice cream. If I let you feed yourself, you’ll just get sticky.”

 

Keith pouted, obviously thinking he was in trouble. He should’ve been but Lance couldn’t say no to him for long.

 

“I’m going to feed it to you.”

 

With that, he eagerly handed the container to Lance. He was thrilled. Lance could only roll his eyes and watch as Keith’s belly spread into the space the carton had once occupied. It settled between his thighs, large enough to touch the counter between them. Maybe Keith had gotten a little bigger than he realized? 

 

He didn’t mind. Keith carried it well. In fact, it was kind of cute—round but still plush. He’d been working so much lately, he must’ve missed the last fifteen or twenty pounds Keith had gained. Now that he was drunk and uncaring, Lance could get a good look at him.

 

He was staring when Keith gave a frustrated groan and pointed at his mouth. “I thought you were going to feed me remember. It’s going to melt.”

 

That snapped him back into reality as he dug the spoon into the carton. It was a standard half gallon, about a fourth of which was gone when Lance caught him. He wondered just how much Keith intended to eat. He’d seen what he was capable of sober, but drunk was a different story.

 

He fed him several bites, the only sound being the echo of Keith’s satisfied moans through the kitchen. He didn’t seem to be stopping or slowing down. He simply leaned back onto palms of his hands, pushing his stomach farther forward. After he shoved the next spoonful into his boyfriends expecting mouth, Lance reached out to touch it. His fingertips prodded the area around Keith’s belly button. He had to be stuffed, Lance could feel it, but that didn’t seem to slow him down any.

 

“That feels nice,” Keith slurred, looking down at his hands with half lidded eyes. Lance wasn’t sure why he blushed. “But this would feel better.” He grabbed his hand and flattened his palm against the roundest part of his belly, just underneath his belly button.  

 

The red tint on Lances cheeks only intensified. Sure Keith hadn’t exactly been thin for a while now, but they’d never really focused on his obvious weight gain, especially the more recent pounds. He was curious now.

 

“The ice creams gonna melt,” Keith noted, obviously only concerned with one thing.

 

“Here, take it back, but don’t make a mess.” He took it gladly, shoving spoonfuls in his mouth, completely uncaring of what Lance did after that.

 

He ran his hand in circles, trying to touch every part of him. The front of his belly moved a lot more than the sides of it. Weight piled on his hips seemed to fold over on top of itself. His chest was the softest part of him, but even the bottom of his back had a little excess bulge to spare. He pinched at various parts of his body, just to see how much he could grab and pushed at others to see how much it would jiggle.

 

“It’s a lot, right?” Keith said as Lance examined the part of his gut that was resting by his thighs. “But it’s kind of all your fault.”

 

“ _My_ fault?”

 

“Uh huh,” he proudly scooped another spoonful into his mouth, “You’re hardly ever here for dinner, so I usually just order in or eat junk food. The later it gets and the more you work, the more I worry and next thing I know, I’ve eaten through the whole kitchen. That’s where most of _this_ came from.”

 

He set the carton down to squeeze a part of his stomach as an example. All Lance noticed was that he’d somehow wiped the container clean.

 

“Do we have any chips around here?” He asked, sliding off the counter. Every part of him jiggled with the sudden harsh movement and he made a decent thud when his feet his the ground.

 

“Chips?” How the hell was he even still hungry? Lance could feel how tight his stomach was, how it was struggling to accommodate him now. Was he used to this feeling. Keith was rubbing at his stomach like maybe it was sore but that didn’t stop him from searching.

 

“Yeah, now I want something salty.”

 

Lance could hardly believe how his night was turning out—sitting in the kitchen with his drunk boyfriend, watching him slowly eat through their junk food reserve only because he refused to go to bed.

 

“Found them!” He grinned, pulling a half bag of Lays from one of the cabinets. He didn’t hesitate to pull them open and start in on them. In all their years of dating, he’d never seen Keith eat quite so much quite like this. The last time he was drunk, he’d been so trashed that when Lance tried to force him to eat, he passed out on the couch with crackers on his chest. Now it was like he was letting Lance in on what he did every night while he waited for him to come home.

 

He didn’t know what else to do, but let him go on until he decided he was done. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed, just watching. There was no arguing with him when he wasn’t sober. Why even be upset about it? So he pulled Keith over by the hem of sweats, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He might as well enjoy himself too.

 

“Can we please go to bed after this?” He asked, his hands messaging Keith’s stomach while he stuffed himself with more chips. It wouldn’t be right if he didn’t get at least a little chip grease on the sides of his lips and all over his fingertips.

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Are you still hungry?”

 

Keith thought for a moment before shaking his head. Lance would’ve been surprised if he said yes.

 

“Do we have to go to sleep?”

 

“Huh?” He replied but Keith was busy tilting the chip bag towards his mouth to finish off the last of the crumbs. When he was satisfied, he set the bag down and turned to face Lance, a few stray crumbs decorated his mouth.

 

 _God he was hopeless_.

 

But the way Lance was reacting to Keith pressing their bodies together—he was hopeless too apparently.

 

Keith’s fingertips danced at the hem of Lance’s shirt, “Im not tired yet.”

 

How he wasn’t dead in a drunken food coma was beyond Lance, but how could he resist him? Hell, he wouldn’t say he wasn’t thinking the same thing. Now that he was actually paying attention to Keith’s body, he was curious to see just how incorporating more of it might change things for them.

 

“Alright fine,” he caved, smiling as he swiped a crumb from Keith’s lips. “But wipe your mouth first or you’re gonna get potato chip grease all over me.”

 

Keith’s head tilted to the side and he pursed his lips in the most innocent way possible. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Fuck it, I don’t even care anymore.”

 

Lance crashed their lips together, his hands exploring every bit of Keith that he could get a grip on.

 

As much as he’d tried all night, they never did quite make it back to the bedroom first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	9. Potions and Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizard AU for babycakescalum

**PROMPT: Wizard AU**

 

“You’re an idiot!” He yelled, throwing open the door to Lance’s room while trying to hold himself together. He could just as easily throw a spell back at Lance—something to ruin his perfect complexion perhaps? But he wasn’t that petty and Shiro had already banned him from doing so.

 

Lance and Hunk both rolled over in their beds, struggling to comprehend what was going on at such an early hour. Behind him Shiro was running in from their room, holding his hands up as if trying to stop him from doing anything rash.

 

Lance rubbed at his eyes while Hunk yawned. “What the hell is going on?”

 

“Keith, _calm down,”_ Shiro warned but it was far too late for that.

 

“Calm down? _Calm down?_ Shiro look at me! Look at what this idiot _did to me!_ ”

 

When Lance and Hunk finally seemed to wake up enough to process what was going on, both of their eyes widened instantly.

 

“ _Holy shit…”_ sputtered Hunk, “What the hell happened?”

 

It was the most logical question. Anybody who knew him would probably wonder the same thing. Wonder how Keith, who was a pretty fit guy even just yesterday, was now standing in their dorm, sporting at least an extra fifty pounds of weight on his frame, probably more. The shirt he’d gone to sleep in was barely managing to cover the top of his stomach and his pajama pants were painfully straining across his round thighs and ass. They looked as if they might tear at any second.

 

“Lance and I were working on our potions assignment together yesterday but of course the genius mixed them up. He thought he gave me mine—a sleeping potion—but the idiot gave me his fucking appetite suppressant instead…which newsflash, you got something wrong because obviously my appetite has not been suppressed! I woke up this morning looking like this while sleeping beauty over here looks incredibly well rested thanks to my potion!”

 

Keith huffed, completely out of breath as he placed his hands on his hips. Everything about this sucked. Even just bolting to the other side of the common area to kick Lance’s ass had knocked the wind out of him. He hardly knew how to maneuver all of this sudden weight. He was used to being toned and tight, but now every time he moved, his body jiggled with him. If his pajamas were this tight and uncomfortable, then God knew his uniform wasn’t about to fit. He couldn’t show up to classes like this.

 

Lance looked pretty regretful, biting his lip nervously, as he stared Keith up and down.

 

“We can talk this out,” Shiro said, stepping in front of Keith to play mediator, “It was an accident. These things happen.”

 

“I don’t care if it was! He,” Keith pointed at Lance, with Shiro holding him back. Even he seemed a little unbalanced by his new weight. “Is going to fix this and he’s going to do it now! Or I’m going to kill him.”

 

“I can try,” Lance offered, refusing to make eye contact, “but ugh…I’m not really sure how to fix it. We’d probably be better off asking Professor Allura.”

 

“I can’t leave the dorm! My uniform doesn’t even fit! I’m not walking the halls with my _gut_ hanging out!”

 

How Shiro was still calm in all of this was beyond him, but his roommate’s hands were on his shoulders almost instantly. “Lance is right. You probably should see the professor. You can borrow some of my robes, they should work for you.”

 

Keith wanted to protest that Lance was never right but for once, he probably was. If they tried to let him fix it, he’d probably fuck it up again and make him even fatter.

 

“Fine,” he said, throwing his hands up, “Fine! Meet me in the common area in fifteen minutes! Not a minute later.”

 

X

 

Shiro’s uniform fit better than his own, but it wasn’t exactly a perfect fit. The pants were still tight and he’d fought with the button pretty fiercely for a good minute. If he even thought about having breakfast in these pants, the button would probably pop right off. He thanked God for the sweaters they wore because a few of the buttons on the widest part of his stomach were straining.

 

Keith stood in the common area, attempting to cross his arms over his chest, only to realize they were resting on top of his stomach instead. He put them down at his sides. He didn’t know how to be this size and the faster he got his old body back, the better.

 

Lance strolled out of his dorm three minutes late,  but he didn’t even bother to fight it, just grabbed his hand and started dragging him through the castle halls.

 

They found the professor in her office and thankfully it was early enough that no one else had found her yet. Breakfast wasn’t for another hour so he hoped they could have everything straightened out before anyone else laid eyes on this mess.

 

Keith pushed Lance in the doorway first, “ _Go on.”_

“Professor Allura,” he said, curling his lips in nervously, “Do you have a moment?”

 

She looked up from her desk with her usual broad smile, “Why of course Lance! Oh and—” she paused as her eyes trailed Keith up and down. Even with a sweater on, it was still obvious that he was quite plump underneath. “And Keith…You look healthier than yesterday….I take it we have a bit of a problem here?”

 

“I wouldn’t say a bit,” he spat angrily.

 

Lance laughed to himself as he rubbed at the back of his neck, “I accidentally screwed up the appetite suppressant potion you showed me. I’m not sure how, but then Keith drank it and woke up like _this._ ”

 

Professor Allura tapped at her chin and nodded. She was thinking hard and Keith hoped she had some sort of solution. He could not be fat forever. He just couldn’t.

 

“I see. I think you mixed up an ingredient or two, but that’s fine. We can reverse this with a counteracting potion.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Lance sighed, as if he was the one carrying around a belly that spilled over the front of his pants.

 

“Yes of course. These things happen. I’ll have to order a few ingredients I think, but I could have everything ready to go by Monday morning before classes.”

 

“Monday?” Keith asked. But it was Friday! That meant he had to spend the entire weekend looking like this? “There’s nothing we can do about this now?”

 

“Unfortunately not, I’m afraid. I don’t have everything I need to make the right potion. We wouldn’t want to make things worse. I’m sorry but I promise to have you all fixed up on Monday.”

 

He grumbled a ‘thanks’, though he was less than pleased with the results of the morning. He’d have to go to classes all day in this newly overweight body all thanks to a certain asshole.

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I am sorry,” Lance said as they walked down the hall together. “It really was an accident.”

 

He wanted to yell, call him fucking stupid for getting the potions mixed up in the first place but there was no point. Mistakes happened. He knew that.

 

“It’s fine Lance. I’m sorry I yelled at you this morning,” he sighed before turning back towards their house dorm.

 

“Aren’t you coming to breakfast?”

 

He shook his head. He didn’t want to see anyone unless he absolutely had too.

 

X

 

Spending an entire day trying to navigate the halls with this body was exhausting. He couldn’t gauge how much space he was taking up, which meant bumping into people in the halls and knocking things over with his belly. He didn’t fit at desks and tables the same way anymore. By the end of the day, he just wanted to go back to his dorm and wallow in self pity for the next three nights…but he was starving.

 

He’d skipped breakfast and lunch, afraid of other people staring at him as he ate. He was more than ready to skip dinner too. It wasn’t as if anyone would notice. Right after last period, Shiro had gone home for the weekend so he had the room all to himself. He didn’t care about the growling of his stomach. He hoped if he took a nap, maybe his hunger would just subside.

 

X

 

Keith woke up to loud banging at his door and even worse rumbling in his stomach. The nap had not helped to quell his hunger and whoever this was had ruined his sleep.

 

“Keith? It’s me, Lance!”

 

Of course it was.

 

“What the hell do you want?”

 

“I brought you something!”

 

What the hell Lance could’ve possibly brought him, he was unsure. It was probably some sort of apology gift. There were no amount of gifts in the world that could fix this. Still he was curious. He struggled to sit up with his new belly in the way but he finally managed to get up and unlock the door. On the other side stood Lance with metal tray from the dining hall, a ridiculous amount of food piled onto it.  

 

“You didn’t come to dinner,” Lance said sheepishly, not even making eye contact. “I thought you might be hungry.”

 

“Did you also think I could eat enough for a small army?”

 

Lance’s face burned bright red as he reviewed the tray, “Sorry? I don’t know. I thought maybe since you were ugh… _bigger_ , you might need to eat more too?”

 

He wanted to be mad, but Lance looked so damn guilty and pathetic that Keith couldn’t bring himself to harass him over this. He was trying.

 

“Well thanks I guess,” he said, taking the tray and placing it on his desk by the window. “You can come in if you want.”

 

Nervously, Lance walked in, barely sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed as he sat in the desk chair. Lance had done one good thing. He really had given him a variety of foods to choose from—a baked potato, Mac and cheese, chicken, roast, veggies and other sides, along with a few desserts.

 

He took a few bites, watching Lance twiddle his thumbs, and rolled his eyes. “Jesus Lance, you can relax. I’m not going to bite you or anything.”

 

Lance peeked up from underneath his lashes, and smiled for the first time since he screwed up Keith’s life for the weekend. “This morning you threatened to kill me.”

 

He swallowed down a bite of buttered roll, embarrassment flooding his own cheeks now. “I might have overreacted some this morning, but if you woke up the size of a small troll out of nowhere, you’d freak out too.”

 

“Yeah, I can’t blame you for that.”

 

“It’s fine. Embarrassing as hell, but I figure I’ll just hide out in my room all weekend and I’ll be fine.”

 

Lance seemed to frown at the thought, “Well I can bring your meals up if you want? It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Thanks. I’d appreciate that. There’s not a whole lot I can wear out of here comfortably. Even Shiro’s clothes are kind of tight,” he said, tugging at the uniform pants he was still wearing. With each bite, they dug into his stomach just a little bit more.

 

It was weird, he felt like he should’ve been satisfied. Just yesterday, the amount he’d eaten right now would’ve been more than enough to hold him over. Despite the fact that the pants were starting to hurt, he was still hungry. He was actually thankful Lance had brought so much food. He really did have a larger appetite to go with his larger body.

 

“It’s no problem,” he smiled. He’d gotten comfortable enough to at least make eye contact with him again. Now he could see the way Keith’s hand was nursing his new belly, messaging underneath the flab that was resting on his thighs. “How’s the food? Is it too much?”

 

He replied with a nervous chuckle. “Ugh, _no_ actually.”

 

“But you look like your stomach hurts.”

 

“Yeah, that has more to do with Shiro’s tight ass pants than how much I’ve eaten. I think you were right about my appetite increasing.”

 

“You should just unbutton them,” said Lance casually and Keith cocked his head to the side. He looked confused, so Lance elaborated. “The pants, just unbutton the pants. It’ll give you more room to eat.”

 

Keith imagined he looked rather stupid, sitting there staring at Lance with his mouth slightly agape. “You’re serious? You wouldn’t care , with you sitting right there?”

 

“No, not at all. I’m here to help, since this is my fault after all. Do you need some help?”

 

 _“I ugh…I mean…if you…_ ” Before Keith could muster up an answer, Lance was on his knees in front of him, pushing his stomach up to get to the pants button. The moment he unclasped it, Keith let out a sigh of relief. His stomach had room now and Lance was right, it _did_ feel better.

 

“Did that help?”

 

 Keith looked down and immediately had to avert his gaze. No matter what the context was, Lance was crouching down in front of him, by his crotch no less. He wasn’t sure whether to be humiliated or turned on. When he wasn’t being an utter pain in the ass, Lance was objectively attractive, sure—but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

 

“These shirt buttons look a little tight too. I’m afraid they might pop before you finish. Want me to go ahead and undo those too?”

 

“Um, sure?” It sounded more like a question than an answer but within seconds, Lance’s fingers were on the buttons anyway. He thanked God he’d worn an undershirt today, even if it wasn’t exactly the right size.

 

“There, now we won’t have to explain to Shiro what happened to his extra uniform,” Lance smiled like this wasn’t a strangely intimate exchange. He was _touching_ him.

 

Of course, the one time he had an attractive guy touching him, not only was it just Lance—who was probably the least bit interested in him—but he was fat too. This had to be the worst weekend of his life.

 

“Well hopefully that helps,” he said, and when he patted his stomach twice, Keith thought he would surely die.

 

He went to a school for magic. He had classes taught by elves and there were unicorns literally living in the forest outside campus…but he couldn’t comprehend what the hell was happening right now.

 

“Keith, are you okay? You’re not eating. I thought you weren’t full.”

 

He shook his head but couldn’t speak, afraid his voice would crack or something else embarrassing.

 

And then…then Lance was _feeding_ him. He didn’t know what the hell was happening anymore. He just instinctively opened his mouth and let Lance fork bite after bite into it.

 

He wasn’t sure how long it took him to compose himself but finally he worked up enough nerve to speak again somewhere between the Mac and cheese and pie.  

 

“Lance you don’t have to—” he was cut off by a piece of particularly moist apple pie, “I can feed myself.”

 

“Are you sure?” He laughed, picking up more dessert, “because you were sitting there ready to let all of this get cold. Besides, I don’t mind. Like I said, I owe you, so I’m here to make you’re weekend a little easier however I can.”

 

Keith didn’t know what to stay, so he opened his mouth again. Lance seemed pretty dead set on helping him. Did he really look that pathetic like this? Probably if Lance felt sorry enough to devote himself to him all weekend.

 

“Plus we’re almost done.”

 

“Oh?” And a few bites later he could hear Lance scraping the last plate clean.

 

Keith honestly could not believe how much he’d eaten. It had taken almost three times as much food to feel full, even though he had to admit the last few bites had probably been overkill. His stomach was flooding forward, pushed to its absolute limit but Keith couldn’t find it in himself to tell Lance to stop.

 

The final straw was Lance’s hand resting on his temporary belly, rubbing soothing circles into it. Keith wasn’t going to say he’d never overeaten a bit and maybe rubbed his stomach a little after, but this felt so much better. It was comforting and Lances hand was so warm that Keith didn’t care about how exposed he was anymore. Lance had seen more of him tonight than he’d ever intended. Who cared if he saw anymore? Or touched anymore? Or whatever else.

 

“Does this feel alright? It’s doesn’t hurt does it?” Lance asked.

 

“No, it feels real goods actually.”

 

“Well good, I can do it again tomorrow if you want?”

 

Oh he wanted, he wanted it bad.

 

It was weird. This morning he’d hated the idea of being overweight. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Keith definitely missed his old body. He had no intention of staying this size any longer than necessary. He still thought Lance was an idiot…but he had to admit, being taken care of for the weekend, well that didn’t seem so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Let me know if you enjoyed


	10. Boyfriend Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith likes using Lance big sweaters in winter because they're sooo cozy, but one day they get so tight that he's afraid of ripping them off for DandyPundyDundy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a good holiday Au, what can I say?

**PROMPT: Keith likes using Lance big sweaters in winter because they're sooo cozy, but one day they get so tight that he's afraid of ripping them off**

 

Being from a hot climate, when Lance came to the states to attend the Garrison, his concept of winter was just totally off. He’d loaded up on sweaters and hats and gloves—more than any one person could ever need and most of them were weird. They had reindeers on them or weird sayings knitted in them. He swore he needed them all, but Keith thought that was a stretch. Two or three good sweaters was just fine, but what did he know?

 

One thing he _did_ know, was Lance had a knack for picking out the softest sweaters. Keith liked the way they felt against his skin when they laid together or cuddled. They seemed comfortable and he decided to see for himself one afternoon when the heater in his room didn’t seem to be working—he’d have to put in a maintenance request for that later.

 

The sweaters themselves were a little loose on him. He supposed he was a little smaller than Lance, but he didn’t think it was that much. He must’ve bought them a little large, for comfort purposes, and _damn_ were they comfortable.

 

“I thought you hated my winter sweaters,” Lance laughed when he came back to Keith in his sweaters on more than one occasion.

 

“They’re comfortable,” was all he could say to that.

 

X

 

The next year when the fall came, Keith was excited to see Lance pull out his winter sweaters from their storage bags and hang them in his closet. It was officially comfy sweater season and he was too ready to sneak in Lances room and wear them.

 

What he wasn’t ready for, was the lack of space he’d had compared to the year before. So maybe he wasn’t exactly as thin as he was last year—or thin at all, but he didn’t think he’d gotten this big. An injury in a test flight crash had sidelined him from any working out or pilot training for several months. He hadn’t quite gotten his diet back in check yet—mostly because Lance seemed incessant on bringing him ‘get well’ treats despite the fact that he hadn’t been getting well for several weeks now.

 

The sweaters weren’t unwearable, just kind of snug around his midsection. Once he got his weight back to normal, he’d be fine and Lance’s sweaters would fit perfectly again.

 

Problem was…Keith could not seem to get his weight in check. The colder months were apparently the _worst time_ to try and get in shape. Maybe it was just Lance, but he never wanted Keith to leave to workout. Everything they ate was heavy and rich, comfort food for sure. It seemed that as the temperature outside went down, the number on the scale only went up.

 

And Lance’s sweaters only got tighter.

 

Keith remembered really liking the white sweater with the snowflakes on it, but when he went to put it on and heard the seams literally stretching and tearing to fit over him, he quickly pulled it off. The last thing he wanted was to rip his boyfriend’s prized sweaters because he was too dense to realize he’d gotten too fat to wear them anymore.

 

X

 

It took about two weeks for Lance to notice. They were cuddled together in one of the small Garrison beds, watching TV when Keith shivered slightly in his arms.

 

“If you’re cold, you could put on one of my sweaters,” he offered, “I’m surprised, I haven’t seen you wear one in a while.”

 

“It’s been like a week or two.”

 

“That’s way too long. Maybe I’m possessive, but I like seeing you walk around in my clothes,” he said, wrapping his arm around Keith’s stomach and pushing them closer together.

 

Although one of the most intoxicating feelings ever, was his boyfriend’s lips on his neck, Keith quickly pulled away. Was Lance blind? Surely he could see how tight his sweaters were getting on his growing frame? Could he not feel the gut he’d literally just rubbed his arm over?

 

“I thought you were cold? Why are you moving away? You can only go so far in a twin bed Keith.”

 

He sat up, adjusting his shirt as he did. “I’ll just go to my room and get a sweatshirt.”

 

“But I’ve got a million sweaters.”

 

“And I don’t fit a single one of them anymore.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

Lance had to be kidding.

 

“No. I put one of them on a few weeks ago, and I almost ripped it, so yeah, I don’t want to ruin your precious sweaters.”

 

Lance crawled out of the bed, making his way towards the closet and pulling out a green knitted sweater with little Santa’s sewn into in. “Here, I think this is the biggest one I’ve got. Wear this.”

 

Somehow Keith doubted it would be big enough. Lance was clearly delusional about how much weight he’d gained this year. His complete air-headedness was probably the only thing that had saved Keith from being broken up with thirty pounds ago.

 

“Really, I could just run and get—”

 

Suddenly the garment was landing aggressively in his lap. “I said it was fine. Just put on the damn sweater, geez.”

 

“Someone’s a little touchy,” he laughed, pulling the sweater over his head. Just like the snow flakes, this sweater struggled to stretch over his stomach. And if this was his biggest sweater, Keith must’ve gained some weight in the last two weeks because this one wasn’t even covering his whole gut.

 

“See, it fits!” Lance offered, crawling back onto his side on the narrow bed. He laid back, placing his hands behind his head.

 

“Are you blind,” Keith snorted, turning around and straddling himself over Lance’s hips. He could practically sense the dirty thoughts his boyfriend was already thinking but that wasn’t on his mind right now. He tugged at the bottom of the sweater to show it wasn’t long enough to cover his whole midsection. “Look at this.”

 

“What? Looks fine to me.”

 

“I look like the chubby Santa’s all over this hideous sweater.”  

 

“First off, that sweater is adorable, Santa’s included, and second, so are you,” he said, poking Keith right underneath the edge of the sweater.

 

“Yeah, well I’m taking this sweater off now.”

 

“What? No, leave it on.”

 

“It looks like a crop top and what good is a sweater that offers me no protection from here down?”

 

Keith motioned to the lower half of his body. Lance placed both hands on his hips, rubbing his thumbs over the bulge of flesh not covered by the sweater. “Since when have you ever cared about protection?”

 

It took him a moment but then Keith’s face turned beet red and he glared down at his boyfriend, “ _Shut up.”_

 

Lance  laughed like he’d told the funniest joke ever, “ _You know, usually I warm myself by a fire in the winter, but the way you look in that sweater is making me hot_.”

 

“Stop!”

 

“ _I’m trying to think, but I’m pretty sure the reason I like the sweater so much is the fabric. Boyfriend material looks good on you.”_

“Oh my God, please. If I keep the sweater on will you stop?”

 

Lance pursed his lips, pretending as if he was thinking long and hard, “I guess so.”

 

Keith sighed, conceding despite the fact that he thought there was nothing attractive about the way he was spilling out of this sweater. Lance was an interesting guy though. If he thought he looked good, then whatever. Keith wouldn’t argue anymore. The sweater was warm, at least on the parts of his body it _was_ covering.

 

He crawled back into the bed, curling up beside him. Lance wrapped an arm around him, his fingertips playing with the hem of the sweater. He leaned over, kissing him gently before scooting in closer.

 

“I don’t care what size you are, you’ll always look best in my clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Let me know what you thought


	11. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance never thought of his college frenemy Keith in *that* way until Keith returns from his semester abroad shockingly chubby. When Keith's ensuing attempts at weight loss only make him fatter, Lance's attraction skyrockets for alyssakay347

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty fun so thanks!
> 
> Also, TW: for some fat shaming at the beginning of this chapter

**PROMPT:**   **Lance never thought of his college frenemy Keith in *that* way until Keith returns from his semester abroad shockingly chubby. When Keith's ensuing attempts at weight loss only make him fatter, Lance's attraction skyrockets**

 

Junior year was going to be _his_ year, Lance knew it. Classes hadn’t even begun yet, but things were already off to a great start. For one, his roommate request to live with Hunk had totally been accepted. Even better, their request for an upgrade to the apartment dorms had been accepted as well. Hello full kitchen—goodbye shitty dining hall. His schedule was perfect with no Monday or Friday classes for optimal weekend partying. Plus, Hunk had told him if he stopped by the store to grab tortillas and sour cream, he’d make tacos for dinner. Nothing was going to ruin his day.

 

Not even the asshole walking down the hall who clearly _was not watching where the hell he was going!_

 

He bumped into him and Lance’s bag fell but considering the contents were fine, he just brushed it off.

 

“I’m sorry,” the culprit apologized as he bent down to pick up his bag. “I didn’t mean to bump into you like that.”

 

Lance stared down. All he could see was his back at the moment, but this guy was definitely on the chubbier side. He was probably telling the truth when he said he hadn’t _meant_ to bump into him, his body had just gotten in the way.

 

“Its alright. Stuff happens.” He smiled, reaching his hand out as the guy stood up and handed his stuff over.

 

 “Still,” the bumper blushed, “I’m—oh, it’s you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

At first Lance was unsure of what the hell that was supposed to mean, but then suddenly the voice was registering and he finally got a look at his face and _oh my God!_

 

This was _not_ Keith Kogane.

 

For the last two years, Keith had literally been the bane of Lances existence. They were in the same friend group (not by choice) but he’d hardly consider them friends. Something between that and _frenemy_. They were both aerospace engineering majors and in constant competition for the top two spots in the program. Most times, even when Lance tried to be nice, Keith was still a pain in the ass. They only really got along when they were drunk, which was good enough for Lance.

 

The last few months though, had been awesome, only because Keith was gone studying abroad somewhere. Either France or Germany or some European country. Lance really didn’t fucking care. He’d been gone for both the second _and_ summer semester. Lance wished he’d moved away forever. He was sad to see he was back, living in the same door and apparently on the same damn floor. It almost ruined his perfect year, _almost._

 

Except somehow in his time away, Keith—perfect body having, stupid mullet wearing, pain his ass Keith—had gained weight. _A lot of weight_.

 

This was hilariously awesome.

 

“Keith?” He gave him a quick up and down, taking in his new body. He wearing a hoodie, but it must’ve been from last year. It definitely wasn’t big enough that Lance couldn’t make out the fact that his stomach extended past his waist now. His cheeks were a bit softer too.

 

Keith turned his head to the side, cheeks burning brighter than Lance had ever seen them. “ _Yes.”_

“Nice to see you again. Looks like studying abroad treated you well.”

 

“Oh my God, just fucking say it. We both know you want to.”

 

Lance placed his hand over his heart, his voice fluctuating several octaves, “Say what Keith? _Whatever_ are you talking about?”

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. We both know you’re not blind.”

 

“I’m going to need you to specify—”

 

“I fucking hate you.” This time when he bumped into Lance, it was most definitely on purpose.

 

Lance’s couldn’t contain his laughter as Keith stomped pass him, “ _The feeling’s mutual.”_

 

But Keith clearly wasn’t enjoying this as much as he was.

 

He unlocked the door to his dorm, the smell of Hunk browning ground beef wafted through the air. He ran over, dropping the bag by the other ingredients and excitedly gripping the counter.

 

“Oh my God Hunk! Guess who got fat?” He exclaimed before Hunk could get a greeting in. He shrugged, knowing Lance was going to tell him anyway. “Keith! I just saw him in the hallway and was like at least two Keith’s. It was awesome. Exactly what that jerk deserves, a knock to his ego!”

 

Hunk didn’t seem to take the news as well, but he did put his hand up to his chin in thought. “It makes sense now, why Shiro turned me down when I invited them for tacos. He said something about them eating light—Keith must be on a diet.”

 

Lance scoffed. Of course he was. Well he hoped for Keith’s sake it had just started—it would embarrassing if he’d started out bigger than that…but in all honesty, what did he care? He hoped his diet failed.

 

X

 

Lance would by lying if he said he hadn’t been relishing in Keith’s failure the next few weeks. From what he could tell, his new body had definitely humbled him some—not that they had talked much since their encounter in the hallway. Keith had pretty much been avoiding him and when they did all hang out, he wouldn’t even make eye contact with Lance. So he was forced to get his updates from Shiro.

 

Apparently Keith’s diet hadn’t gone as well as they’d hoped. Lance didn’t ask the specifics of the plan, but after a month, he’d apparently gained four pounds. Which only led to him quitting that diet and gaining ten more pounds right after. He’d been on a steady uphill, making him almost twenty pounds heavier since school had started.

 

Okay, so maybe Lance had hoped for his failure little _too well._

But it was nice to see Keith knocked down a peg, at least at first. It was like gaining all this weight made him a whole new person. He carried himself completely different now—less arrogant for sure. There were subtle things, like how Keith walked with his arms drawn in, trying make himself as small as possible. He almost seemed nervous when he moved, like he still wasn’t really used to the size of his body. He wardrobe had changed from leather jackets and tight black plants to average college uniform of university sweatpants and hoodies. He seemed to go out less, spending most of his time in his dorm. And to top it all off, he’d stopped competing with Lance.

 

There was no more comparing test scores or assignment grades. No fighting to get the right answer in class or seeing who could get their readings done first. They stopped seeing who could drink the most at parties or doing stupid shit like racing back to the dorms from said parties. Oddly enough, Lance was starting to miss that. He missed having a rival to fight with and make sarcastic comments too and just fuck with. Keith was like his drive and without him, college was just fucking boring.

 

Junior year was supposed to be _his_ year! He was not going to let stupid Keith ruin it! He was going to find some way to fix this.

 

Of course he had no idea how to do that…but freshman year he’d discovered he did all his best thinking early in the morning on a jog—a useful bit of knowledge he’d discovered trying to pick up girls. It had failed mostly because he realized he was much more interested in picking up _Jason_ than Jennifer _,_ but even after he stopped sleeping with him, he continued to jog every now and then when he couldn’t think.

 

So Lance set off, workout leggings and a zip up hoodie, into the brisk morning. It was still dark out but he liked it that way. He usually jogged the park right next to campus, along with the other students dumb enough to be up this early. He’d wave at a few but his thoughts were mostly on Keith—how to get that spark back, how to motivate him to be his old douche bag self again, how—

 

_How he sitting on a bench less than ten feet in front of him._

This was fate clearly. Had to be.

 

He slowed his pace, coming to stop beside the bench. Keith was hardly paying attention. His head was down and he was hunched forward his elbows on his knees. He was wearing a t-shirt and jogging sweats, not to mention he was breathing pretty heavy. Lance could only assume he’d been out here working out too.

 

“I’ve never seen you jog this trail before,” he said, hands on his hips.

 

Keith looked up with nothing but total surprise on his face. He blinked over and over, as if adjusting his eyes, before his face started to burn. He tried to play it off by pouting and looking away, “I just started a couple of days ago. I wasn’t aware you did either.”

 

When Keith leaned back to cross his arms, Lance got his first closeup view of his old rival in weeks. It was hard to tell when he was in hoodies, but just wearing a t-shirt, Keith looked like he’d managed to put on even more weight. He’d be lying if he said Keith was anything less than fat—not with the way his gut was spilling out in all directions. Resting his arms on top of the mound excess flesh only served to accentuate how big he really was now.

 

“Not every day. I only need to run like a few times a month, at most.”

 

He realized that probably wasn’t the most sensitive thing to say when Keith’s clenched his eyes shut and sighed.

 

“Well, I can go somewhere else then,” he said, pushing himself up from the bench. The amount of effort it took him just to do that was not lost on Lance. Keith seemed almost awkward in body now, like he wasn’t sure how being fat worked.

 

As Lance gave him a quick up and down, he could see patches of sweat on his shirt and the way his chest was still working overtime. He must’ve been exhausted lugging all that extra weight around. Lance imagined his plump round thighs rubbing together, his chest and stomach bouncing each time his sneakers hit the pavement. He wasn’t quite sure why he liked the idea of that but he brushed it all aside.

 

“No it’s fine. It’s not like I own this park or anything.”

 

Keith stared back, skeptical of Lances sudden nice demeanor but then brushed it off. “Whatever, I was done anyway.”

 

Keith turned, ready to leave but Lance couldn’t let him go just yet. This was first time he’d been this close to the guy in weeks and he needed to get their relationship dynamic back. It was killing him, so much it made his chest hurt when he thought about it.

 

Lance quickly jogged over to where he was, not that Keith was moving particularly fast given how obviously out of shape he was. “Wait, if you’re done, I was just about to grab breakfast. You should come.”

 

Keith was nothing if not confused and it showed all over his face. “Huh?”

 

“I know a place on the way back to campus.”

 

“I didn’t bring my wallet with me.”

 

An excuse sure, but a damn good one. Lance decided he’d just have to sacrifice for what he wanted today. “My treat.”

 

The harder Keith glared the bigger Lance grinned.

 

“Jesus fuc—fine! Fine! Whatever. Just lead the way.”

 

Lance cheered internally and they started to walk. The place he knew was close, a tiny hole in the wall spot just five minutes from their campus. Given his fatigue, he didn’t imagine Keith would be willing to go much farther.

 

He couldn’t help but peek over as they walked. He’d seen Keith in class enough to have a vague idea of what he looked like now, but hardly this close up, and in a shirt tight enough to where Lance could actually make out his body. Most of his weight seemed to pool over his abdomen, forming a rather large gut. It didn’t look hard though—nothing like the beer gut most of the frat guys seemed to form by sophomore year. This was much softer—drooping down and quivering with each step he took. The rest of the fat just sort of seemed to pile on top of itself as if running out of room and places to go. He could make out multiple rolls resting on either side of his hips and even piles of pudge accumulating on his back. His arms were thicker and his thighs had literally no less than doubled in size. Lance found himself oddly distracted by his rounder chest and wider ass more than once on their walk and it was sending uncomfortable shivers over his body. He thanked God when they finally made it to their destination.

 

“Where the hell are we?” Keith asked, stepping inside. The place was small, with only a handful of booths and tables lining the walls and a counter in the front. The decor was old and that definitely was not a part of the theme.

 

“I know it looks a little shabby but trust me, the food is killer. They’re known for their pancakes.”

 

The waitress came over, a grad student named Nyma that Lance knew from frequenting this place after a good jog or to quell a hangover.

 

“Lance,” she smiled, “I see you brought a friend this time. I only have booths open, is that okay?”

 

He nodded, but looking over at Keith, he seemed visibly nervous. He was staring at the booth as they walked over, biting his lip. It seemed weird, considering booths were literally the best seat in any restaurant but as they got closer and Lance followed his eyes, it suddenly hit him. This place was _small_. This booth was _small_. Keith however, was _big._ He was afraid he wouldn’t fit.

 

He could only imagine how nerve wracking that was. At least if he didn’t to fit, he’d probably accuse Lance of trying to embarrass him on purpose, and they’d at least get the hateful part of their friend dynamic back.

 

Nyma set down the menus and left to get water as they sat down. Lance slide in with ease but watched as Keith carefully set himself down, gauging just how close his stomach was to the edge of the table. There was just enough space for him to slide in without the sharp edges digging into his soft flesh. Lance let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding, before grabbing his menu.

 

“So everything I’ve ever had is good, but they have like thirty different kinds of pancakes and they are amazing—huge, soft, buttery. Like an orgasm but a pancake.”

 

Keith glanced over his own menu, eyes narrowing at various items. “So you wake up early and go jogging, just to come ruin it with pancakes?”

 

Lance waved his hand, “It’s not like I’m jogging to stay in shape or anything. I just jog a few miles because it helps me think.” Once again, he didn’t realize how insensitive it sounded until he saw Keith’s delicate frown. He wasn’t sure why he felt so bad about Keith’s weight struggle all of a sudden, when just a few weeks ago, he was eager to see him blow up.

 

Maybe because miserable Keith was no fun? Miserable Keith didn’t want to banter or compete. He didn’t make rude comments or brag about being a better engineer or a better anything.

 

Lance didn’t understand what the big deal was. He’d expected Keith to be a little embarrassed for like a week and then get over it and go back to being the cocky asshole Lance was accustomed to. Yet this whole weight thing really had him down. It wasn’t like Keith being a little fat hurt anyone! As far as Lance was concerned he still looked fine. He was still just as hot as before. Now he was kind of adora—and wait _what?_

 

What had he just thought? That Keith was hot?

 

Where the hell had that come from? Sure, objectively Keith had always been a good looking guy—like model good looking. He had no shortage of men and women on campus hitting on him prior to gaining all this weight. But Lance was so busy trying to beat him, he guess he hadn’t realized why he was so obsessed with him in the first place. He was _attracted_ to him. Now that they weren’t fighting, it was a lot easier to see. No wonder he’d missed him so much. No wonder he’d gotten excited simply looking at him earlier.

 

He had a crush on Keith, especially on fat Keith.

 

Fuck. Just _fuck._

“Jogging helps you think? Jogging is awful. It was even before I gained all this weight. I haven’t done it in over a year,” he said, looking at Lance as if he were some sort of freak.

 

“Why were out jogging this morning then?”

 

“Shiro said it was the fastest way to build up stamina.”

 

“Stamina?” It was a good thing to have sure, but Keith could lose weight without building that up by jogging. He could bike or just walk even, though it probably would take longer.

 

“I’ve been having a hard time,” he paused, blushing and scratching at his cheek, “walking across campus. Short distances aren’t too bad but…but if a buildings more than a few blocks away, I start to get really winded.”

 

Lance could see that. Keith was dragging a lot of extra weight on his not very large frame. Even getting up from the bench had seemed like a bit of a struggle for him.

 

“Hm, I could see how that would be a problem. Running is definitely one of the faster ways to build endurance but it isn’t exactly easy.”

 

“I hate it.”

 

“Most people do, but eventually it gets easier. Know what you want yet?”

 

He wanted to get off this topic before it depressed his rival even more but Keith shook his head.

 

“Well if it helps, I like the fudge brownie pancakes, Reese’s peanut cup pancakes or cake batter pancakes. The salted caramel and the cinnamon roll ones are good too.”

 

“That all sounds terrible for you.”

 

“ _Duh_. They’re pancakes, they’re not good if they’re healthy. Plus they come with tons of eggs, bacon and potatoes. I don’t come here to cut back.”

 

Keith grimaced but it wasn’t as if Lance was encouraging him to break a diet he wasn’t even on. He just wanted him to loosen the fuck up.

 

He seemed to be trying at least, taking Lances suggestion and getting the salted caramel pancakes. Lance grinned as the waitress took their menus but Keith only stared across the table, as if judging him.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re being weird today. Being nice, buying me breakfast. You haven’t called me fat or made fun of me, when I know you think this is the greatest thing ever. I’m just,” his face softened as he sighed, “I’m confused. Don’t…I don’t want you doing this because you feel bad for me. Shiro and the others didn’t put you up to this did they?”

 

“What? No. I wouldn’t be here if they had.”

 

“Then what’s going on?”

 

Lances eyes widened before he turned his face. His admission came out as more of a rushed mumble. “I just…I kind of missed hanging out with you!”

 

“What? We weren’t exactly best friends before.”

 

“I know that! But now I don’t have anyone to like compete with or to make classes exciting. Nobody will have shot contests with me or get mad when I make fun of their hair. You’re always locked away in your dorm now and you never sit by me in class. I don’t know…it’s not the same without you, okay? There I said it!”

 

It was silent. Lance refusing the look at Keith even though he could feel him staring at him. He thought for sure Keith was going to call him weird and leave but then he was laughing, genuine and strong.

 

“I can’t believe it,” he snorted, “ _you missed me._ Lance fucking McClain, missed me.”

 

“Yes, we know. You can stop laughing now.”

 

Of course he didn’t for at least another minute.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just surprised. I thought you hated me.”

 

“I thought _you_ hated _me_.”

 

“Well you were kind of a dick.”

 

“So were you! I thought that was like our thing. You’re mean to me. I’m mean to you. It worked for us!”

 

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, “I guess it kind of did.”

 

“But then you came back and I’ll be honest, I thought you gaining weight was pretty funny at first but then you like up and became a recluse because of it. I was pretty upset.”

 

“Well I’m sorry,” he shrugged, “I’ve just been so embarrassed. I gained a lot of weight in a short period of time. It’s weird, you don’t really feel like yourself anymore. It’s hard to feel comfortable in a body you don’t recognize, you know?”

 

Not personally, but Lance imagined he would understand.

 

“I don’t know. I just didn’t want people to see me, like this, especially not you.”

 

“I totally understand that. I probably would’ve made fun of you—”

 

“Well yeah, but not only because of _that_ ,” Keith blushed, “because I…well I...I thought…Never mind,” he offered as Nyma brought out the tray with their food.

 

Lance wondered just what Keith had planned to say that had him so flustered, but he didn’t push it. Instead he just watched as Keith took his first bite. He imagined it was the same face he’d made his first time here, had anyone been around to see him.

 

“Good isn’t it?”

 

He nodded, “It’s really good actually.”

 

“Try the potatoes. I don’t know what the hell they season them with but _oh my God,_ they are life changing.”

 

Keith tested those next and gave the same reaction, this time forking a second bite into his mouth right after. Lance wasn’t sure why but watching Keith enjoy himself made him happy. Maybe because he’d been so damn miserable the last few weeks. Maybe because he was oddly attracted to Keith’s new body.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat your food?” Keith asked after a hard swallow, “It’s gonna get cold.”

 

Lance looked down at his untouched plates and shrugged. “Yeah, they’ll be fine. I could eat two meals in the time it would take you to finish one.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Keith smirked and Lance couldn’t help but smile back. This was the Keith that he’d missed.

 

He narrowed his eyes looked up and down between Keith and the table, “And if I said it was?”

 

“I’d ask what the terms are and what I get if I win?”

 

Lance had to think for a minute. He talked a big game but Keith had obviously had a lot of eating practice abroad. It was probably stupid to challenge him to an eating contest…but he looked hot and Lance really wanted to see him eat.

 

“Basic rules, whoever finishes their meal first wins. Winner can request whatever they want from the loser.”

 

“Sounds fair.”

 

“Ready?” Lance asked, holding up three fingers to signal a countdown. Keith nodded in reply and seconds later they were both going at it like they’d never eaten before in their lives.

 

For several minutes they didn’t talk or make eye contact, only focusing on inhaling the food in front of them. In the end, Lance barely beat Keith by maybe a bite or two but he managed to pull it out. He pushed his plates aside and fell back into the booth, hand grazing over his stomach as he struggled to breathe. Keith hardly looked any better.

 

“I won,” he panted slowly. He grinned at Keith who rolled his eyes as he shoveled down his last bite.

 

“Barely.”

 

“Still a win.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith waved it off as he adjusted his stomach under the table. He looked like he was really struggling in the booth now, his stomach pressed against the edge of the table now that it was bloated and full.

 

Just looking at him made Lance squirm in his own seat. When the hell he’d developed a chubby kink, for Keith no less, was beyond him but his body was starting to become damn distracting.

 

“So what do you want from me?” Keith looked up at him, strain obvious in his voice and Lance could only think of inappropriate requests that involved bending him over this booth.

 

What the hell was wrong with him?

 

“I don’t know yet,” he lied, hoping Keith couldn’t tell. “I’ll think about it on the way back and let you known.”

 

Keith didn’t argue, too focused on trying to breathe and rubbing his stomach under the table as Lance called for the bill. Nyma laughed when she saw them, both uncomfortably full all over a stupid bet.

 

 _It was worth it_ , Lance thought, especially when he got to watch Keith struggle to slide his body out of the diner’s booth. Another pancake or two and he probably would’ve been stuck there until he’d digested his food.

 

Lance was already thinking about bringing him back just to try and see that.

 

He placed a hand over his own stomach, rubbing small circles to try and soothe the ache in his abdomen but Keith looked far worse.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“Barely.” Keith was currently nursing his own belly with his hand and Lance noticed a slight waddle to his gait that he hadn’t had before their meal.

 

During their walk back, Lance tried to keep his eyes to himself. He kept trying to remember he was supposed to dislike Keith. _That_ was their friendship dynamic. He should’ve been making fun of him, not stealing glances at him every time he tugged at his shirt or adjusted his sweats.  

 

Keith was going to be the death of him and he thought maybe he was okay with that.

 

By the time they were back at the dorm, he could definitely hear Keith breathing a little harder. Hell, he was too after that walk. They caught the elevator up together and Lance didn’t want this to end but he didn’t know how to drag the moment on. If Keith went back to how he was before breakfast, he might not even see him again for several weeks. The best he could do was walk him to his door and savor this moment for the next several weeks.

 

“Well, thanks for breakfast,” Keith blushed, looking down as he drummed his fingertips on top of stomach.

 

Lance felt a little relief knowing Keith felt just as awkward. Usually they were only nice to each other when they were drunk and it was much to early for that. It was weird thinking two grown men didn’t know how to be civil.

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

“Did you...did you decide what you wanted for winning the bet?”

 

He’d been so distracted by watching and _not_ watching Keith on the way back. But he knew what he wanted. He wanted to see him again, and not as friends or enemies.

 

“Yeah,” he said with as much confidence as he could muster. This was either going to go really well or Keith was going to punch him. “Let me take you out again.”

 

Keith opened his mouth before it seemed to dawn on him what Lance had requested. “What? You want to buy me breakfast again?”

 

“I want to take you out, _on a date.”_

His eyes widened and he looked down, nervously rubbing his hands together. How the two most arrogant guys in the friend group had been reduced to two blushing idiots was beyond him.

 

“Lance, that’s not funny.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Come on,” he said almost sounding kind of sad, “You don’t have to… _look at you._ You don’t want to take me out, not like this.” By the way he was squirming, trying to cover his body while messing with the hems of his clothes, Lance knew _like this,_ meant fat.

 

“I just said I did.”

 

“You didn’t like me before I left. I’m supposed to believe you like me now…now that I…”

 

“I know what you’re gonna say, and I know I didn’t help by the way I reacted at first. I’m sorry about that but I promise this is not a joke. I _want_ to take you out…I…” he paused and took a deep breath. He hardly believed what he was about to say, “I like you okay?”

 

Keith still seemed unsure at first, but then he was closing his eyes tight and sighing. “Okay, yeah… _yeah,_ let’s go on a date.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah,” he blushed, “Why not?”

 

“You won’t regret it,” he said more confident than he’d been all day, “Bet it’ll be the best date you’ve ever been on.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Everything is a contest to you isn’t it?”

 

“Sure is!”

 

And out of all the competitions he’d ever one against Keith, this one was by far his favorite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	12. The Way you See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sabotaging Keith's Weight Gain for Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! 
> 
> Of course I want to start by thanking everyone who commented or left kudos or prompts!! so encouraging and I was not expecting this story to do this well! 
> 
> I've got three updates today! Some of which involve sabotage. So **TW: for non-consensual weight gain**
> 
> And of course, it is never okay to force something on someone, weight gain especially. This is merely a work of fiction and not meant to offend anyone! It's for entertainment only

**PROMPT: Lance sabotaging Keith's weight gain**

 

Lance wasn’t exactly the most perceptive guy in the whole world, he knew that. He missed out on a lot of small notices and hints, like whenever Hunk tried to signal him to shut his mouth in an awkward situation or that time in math where Pidge held up two fingers and Lance wrote down Roman numeral five…but one thing he _did_ actually pick up on before anybody else, was his boyfriend’s expanding waistline.

How could he miss it?

With the way Keith had been eating lately—a diet of trash and junk food—how was it not obvious? Anybody who ate like that was bound to gain at least a few pounds. Or in _Keith’s_ case, at least forty. It was enough to soften him up around the edges, add pudge to his belly and weight to his hips.

Even if Lance could stop the damage slowly being done, he never said anything because he thought it suited him. He’d always found his boyfriend attractive but this was different. Since entering the “real world” of nine to fives and bills, Keith had become much more uptight. Yet, for the first time in months, Keith seemed relaxed, and more content, less stressed. Yet, when he finally realized just what was happening, he apparently did not feel the same. Suddenly he was throwing out words like _diet_ and talking about working out again. Lance didn’t like the sound of that. He could already see him reverting back to being high strung and unhappy. There had to be something he could do?

Then it hit him!

If Keith stayed chubby, he’d be less stressed right? At least, that’s how it worked the first time. It was worth a shot, if for no other reason than Lance wasn’t quite ready to see his new ass disappear. Selfish? _Yes_? But Keith would thank him later.

X

It started small. Lance had found a weight gain supplement online—a powder used to help people who struggled keeping weight on for one reason or another. He bought it in the same flavor as Keith’s disgusting meal replacement shakes and switched them out. He couldn’t even tell the difference.

Every few days Lance would change something else—fat free milk to whole, diet soda to regular, low fat and low carb anything to full. He’d keep all the old packaging but replace the contents. Keith was none the wiser.

Lance knew he wasn’t losing a pound like this. He could tell from the groans his boyfriend emitted every time he hit the scale. When the groans got louder and more exasperated and Lance knew not only was he not losing weight, he was gaining it. It gave him a strange sense of accomplishment.

X

Just like he had planned, Keith was the calm, relaxed boyfriend Lance liked to see him be. He allowed Lance to dote on him and  cuddle him almost all the time without a fuss. He didn’t seem to let work or any other outside force drive him crazy. Maybe gaining weight had made him too lazy to care? Regardless, it was cute and Lance wanted to keep it that way.

So he continued replacing ingredients and encouraged Keith to eat whenever he could. It worked to him benefit in more ways than one. Sure, Keith’s attitude was better, but his body had filled out in ways he wasn’t even aware he liked. Keith went from straight up and down to having hips, and thighs. Lance even liked the belly he had grown, and especially the softness in his chest. He was amazing to lie on and he just looked adorable.

While he was the reason for most of Keith’s gain, Lance tried to at least be reassuring. He constantly told him how good he looked. He made sure to increase random touches—a kiss for no reason here, wrapping his arms around his waist in the kitchen just because.

This went on for months, Keith’s weight just rising while Lance said nothing. When the scale told him he’d gained a total of seventy one pounds, Lance felt a sense of pride. He’d almost doubled his boyfriend’s initial weight gain.

Keith however, was confused. He couldn’t figure out how when was attempting to make better choices at least most of the time, he’d gained thirty more pounds. He couldn’t grasp hos he’d sized up again in clothing or seemed to become even more out of shape. Yet while he hated how his pants dug into his hips, or the extra effort he had to put into simple tasks like getting up from the couch, Lance enjoyed every moment.

X

“Would you upset if I said I was going to give up my diet?” Keith declared one evening as he changed out of his work clothes. From his spot draped across the bed, Lance couldn’t help but stare up at the marks his too tight pants had left in his gut or the way his thighs rubbed when he went across the room the grab pajama pants. Every part of his body was soft now, rippling with the slightest of movement, constantly drawing attention to his weight.

Lance shrugged innocently, trying to hide his happiness. “No. Why?”

“Why? You understand the point of a diet is to lose weight, and I’ve gained thirty more pounds,” he placed his hand under his stomach, lifting it into view just in case Lance had somehow missed it.

“Oh? Well, if it makes you feel better, I really wouldn’t care if you did. I’m no less attracted to you now than I was before you put on any weight at all. In fact, I think you look really good like this.”

Keith nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Lance and pulled a pajama t-shirt over his head. He sat there for a moment, silently digging his hands into the comforter. His shoulders rose harshly, before he let out a long sigh.

“Is that why you’ve been switching out everything in the place with unhealthy alternatives?”

Wait _what?_

How the hell did he know that? Lance swore he’d been careful, but apparently not. _Fuck._

“Ugh…how did you…”

“I saw you,” he said, “the other morning. It was early, like five. I woke up to use the bathroom and I noticed the kitchen light was on and when I looked in, I saw you pouring all the healthy stuff down the sink and switching it out for everything I wasn’t supposed to be eating.”

Even if Keith wasn’t yelling, Lance could tell by the way he wasn’t looking at him and hunching over that he was clearly upset. He had screwed up, big time.

“Why did you do that?”

“I…I guess I was being selfish, if that makes sense.”

Keith turned his torso to face him. He looked utterly confused. Lance tried not to get distracted by the way his love handles were spilling over his hips. This moment was serious.

“The first thirty or forty pounds you gained, I totally noticed while it was happening. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t care. You seemed a lot, _I don’t know, happier?_ You were less uptight and anxious. So when you said you were going on a diet, I was afraid you might revert back to that. I didn’t want that for you...Plus, I thought you looked really good like this too.”

Keith seemed stunned as he tried to process exactly what Lance was saying. The silence that wafted over them was suffocating.

“Why didn’t you just say something?”  

“I wasn’t sure you would be open to it.”

“So you did it behind my back?”

There was no denying it. Lance didn’t really see the point. He’d already been caught.  “Yeah…yeah I did.”

Keith sighed, looking down at himself. Lance could see the frown in his face as he looked over his body, assessing every bulge and curve.

“You like me, seventy extra pounds and all?”

“Well yeah. Of course.”

“I’m not going to pretend I understand it, but you need to understand that what you did wasn’t okay. It’s _my_ body. You should’ve talked to me about this first. Maybe we could’ve worked something out?”

“I know. I was completely wrong and I’m sorry. In my head I tried to justify it, but it wasn’t right.”

He really did feel bad, seeing Keith’s sad expression. The way he looked down at his body, like he couldn’t stand the sight of it. Lance hated that he felt that way. 

“I’m still a little unsure what to think right now,” Keith said, crawling into the bed to face Lance. “I’m not sure how mad I should be…I can…I can understand your point. I was stressed before, and uptight, which wasn’t fair to you. Its probably why I started eating so much in the first place. But you can’t keep sabotaging my food, you know that right?”

He nodded. “I promise I won’t.”

“Good, and I’ll try not to bring all my work problems home.”

Keith having an attitude wasn’t nearly as bad as what he had done, but he appreciated the attempt at compromise.

“That sounds fair.”

“So,” Keith started, blushing nervously, “I um…I’m kind of curious. I don’t…how exactly am I attractive to you still? I thought for sure you would hate me like this.”

“Why would you think that? I think I touch you twice as much now as I did when you were smaller.”

“You really aren’t bothered by this, at all?”

“I told you, I _like_ it. I think you look just as sexy now as you did before, if not better. I’m not lying about that,” he slowly reached a hand out, silently asking permission to place it on his side. Keith nodded and Lance draped his hands over the rolls on his waist. “I don’t care what you look like okay? You want to go back on your diet, for real this time, that’s great. If not. I won’t mind. You’re right, it’s _you’re_ body. But I love it regardless.”

Slowly Keith placed his hands on his belly, just below Lance’s. “I don’t want to go back on my diet,” he said shamefully. “I don’t want to worry about that right now. I’d like…I’d like to try seeing myself the way you see me, if you wouldn’t mind trying to help me do that?”

He was asking as if Lance would tell him no. He wanted nothing more than for Keith to see himself as beautifully as he did. Things like being overweight didn’t matter, not to Lance.

He leaned in, kissing him gently, before resting their foreheads together, “Of course I can. How about we start right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. What's Not to Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets hit with something (space magic, alien plant pollen, etc) that makes him gain 15-25 lbs. Not a lot but enough to give Keith hips and thick thighs and chubby cheeks for the first time in his life. It doesn't affect his fighting, but Keith immediately starts looking for a way to reverse it, while Lance, who has never been more attracted to Keith, tries to sabotage him a bit for Anomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Anomi! 
> 
> We had a great exchange in the comments over their prompt. If you ever have any sort of specifications, anything you do or don't want to see in your prompt, do not be afraid to say that! I definitely want people to be happy with what they get and whatever I can do to make that happen, let me know!

**PROMPT: Keith gets hit with something (space magic, alien plant pollen, etc) that makes him gain 15-25 lbs. Not a lot but enough to give Keith hips and thick thighs and chubby cheeks for the first time in his life. It doesn't affect his fighting, but Keith immediately starts looking for a way to reverse it, while Lance, who has never been more attracted to Keith, tries to sabotage him a bit.**

 

He could already hear it now, the sound of Allura’s motherly voice telling him, _“this is why we don’t just split up on missions.”_

He hadn’t _meant_ to go off on his own on a foreign planet, but when chasing a space pirate, sometimes those things needed to be done. How the hell was Keith supposed to know not to inhale the spores of a _Maglantean Millipod Plant_ or whatever the hell Coran had called it?

“They can cause a variety of symptoms including soreness, itchiness and general discomfort but what they’re really known for is causing rapid weight gain,” he said, twirling his mustache in that know-it-all way that Keith just hated, “upwards of twenty-five pounds in a matter of days.”

 _“Days?”_ He repeated.

“Days.”

“Is there anything to do to stop it?” He’d asked desperately. He was a paladin of Voltron for goodness sake! He didn’t have time to gain weight.

“I’m afraid not. You just let the pollen run its course and when your weight levels out, you just have to lose it like normal. Not the worst thing ever—a minor inconvenience really.”

 _Inconvenience_ wasn’t exactly the term Keith would use.

X

Leveling out for Keith was about twenty pounds. It hadn’t even taken a week. It didn’t really matter what he ate or how many times he ran through the training simulator. He’d go to bed, and wake up just a little rounder than before until it finally stopped.

It was _strange_.

Keith had never been anything less than thin. He had just enough muscle to be considered lean, and even now, he was still in immaculate shape…just _softer._ He didn’t know what to think now that he can’t quite see his hips bones and his thighs spread a little farther whenever his sits. He thinks his cheeks are a tad fuller, giving him a slightly younger appearance. He doesn’t like it. Not one bit.

X

Lance didn’t really spend a lot of time checking out other members of the ship. He saw the same six people every damn day. He knew what they looked liked, from the scar over Shiro’s nose to the markings on Allura’s face. Nothing ever changed…

At least, not until Keith got dusted by the _Magical Millpede plant_ or whatever the hell Coaran had called it. It wasn’t important. What _was_ important, was that Keith had suddenly gotten thicker. Nothing crazy, just enough to be noticeable, and boy did Lance notice. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Keith’s hips—no longer straight up and down. They even seemed to sway a little as he got used to walking with thicker thighs. His ass had always been pretty nice, but Lance would never complain about it expanding some. Even the small layer of fat over his stomach was cute, just enough to bunch up when he sat down or bulge out when he ate too much…

Which for the first time in a while, Lance noticed, Keith wasn’t eating half as much. Not that he kept tabs on him but it was hard to miss when he opted out of team meals for salads and weird veggies he wasn’t aware the castle pantry had.  

“Are you not coming to dinner?” Lance asked the third night of Keith trying to skip to work out instead. His combat skills were fine. Apparently he’d gone up a level since the plant incident which was good for the team but not for Lance. Not if he wanted Keith to keep his new body. He needed him eating more, to balance out all the training. “I hear Hunk is making something special to celebrate a successful mission the other day.”

Keith only blinked back at him, “What’s so successful about a mission where I accidentally gained twenty pounds?”

“You didn’t get injured?”

Keith opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Injury would’ve been worse for sure.

“Come on,” Lance smiled, “You know how hard Hunk works on these meals, you can skip training for one night.”

He hoped he wouldn’t have to keep pushing it or soon he’d sound suspicious. It was just, Keith had always been a hard worker. If Lance didn’t force him to slow down, well there went all his hopes of keeping soft Keith around.

Before too long, Keith caved. “Fine! I’ll come. I’ll just train after.”

Not if Lance had anything to do with it.

X

Special dinners was always interesting considering they never knew what the hell they were going to get. It just depended on the castle supplies and what planets they visited. Tonight’s dinner was one of the better ones. Less green goo and more stuff that actually resembled real food and even some Altean dessert, which was a rarity.

Lance planned on taking full advantage, not only himself, but encouraging Keith to fill his plate with as much as possible. Lance would not call what’s he was doing sabotage, no…insurance was a better fit. He was simply investing in his future…his future _with Keith_ …where Keith just happened to be twenty pounds softer than he was before. Not that Keith knew they had a future together at all, but they did.

“Dude, you _have_ to try the electric blue spread on one of these rolls!” Lance encouraged, already buttering one up and shoving it in Keith’s hand before he could say no. “And this cake thing. I know it looks weird, but just trust me.”

Every time Keith looked close to finishing his meal, Lance would put something else on his plate and rave about it. Of course Keith didn’t want to complain, not in front of Hunk who’d personally slaved over this dinner. So he just kept tasting whatever he was given until he looked about ready to pop.

“Lance, I can’t,” Keith moaned, finally pushing his plate away. His stomach looked bloated enough for Lance to feel satisfied with his efforts.

“Are you sure?”

“You did encourage him to eat quite a bit,” Allura laughed, as she pushed her chair back from the table. “He probably needs some time to digest. Perhaps you should help him back to his room?”

“But I was going to…I was going to train.”

Lance had no idea how the hell Keith was going to train when he could hardly even breathe. His hand rested on the cute little dome of his belly and the blue paladin knew there was no physical activity in his near future.

Shiro spoke up, his assertive voice had a kind undertone to it as he patted Keith’s shoulder. “Taking a night off isn’t going to kill you. Besides, nobody needs you throwing up all over the training deck.”

“Fine,” Keith sighed, when he realized just how much work it was to merely get out of his chair. He turned to Lance, pointing a finger into his chest, “but tomorrow you’re helping me train.”

“I can live with that.”

If he had it his way, they wouldn’t get much training done anyway.

X

So things totally _did not_ go his way.

Somehow Lance had ended up lying in the middle of the floor, dripping in sweat and panting for air like it was going to run out any second.

“What…the…hell…” his chest heaved up and down while Keith stood with his hands on his hips staring down at him. He hardly looked phased after several rounds of fighting. “You do this every day?”

“Almost everyday, yeah.”

“How are you still standing? I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

“You should utilize the training deck more. It’s right here.”

“Yeah… _no._ I could train twice as much as you and never be as good. I’d rather devote my free time to important things, like skin care.”

Keith scoffed, taking a seat besides Lance’s body. He was laid out like a starfish, taking up an obnoxious amount of space.

“Well I guess that works for you,” he said as Lance suddenly felt compelled to roll over onto his side and face him.

He smirked, resting his head in his hand, “Was that a compliment?”

Keith blushed, biting as his lower lip and turning his face immediately. “What? No!”

“Then what was it?”

“An observation.”

“Mhmm, sure,” Keith refused to look at him still. “Well, the whole training thing works for you.”

With that, Keith rolled his eyes. “I don’t know about that anymore.”

“What are you talking about? You literally just whooped my ass like fifteen times in a row! I didn’t win one spar!”

He watched Keith squirm slightly, attempting to make his body smaller—and then Lance got it. In their time together, he had forgotten that Keith wasn’t nearly as excited about his newfound weight as Lance was. Hell, it was probably half the reason Lance had repeatedly gotten his ass kicked. He was too busy being distracted by the way Keith looked in his training gear to pay attention to anything else.  

“Keith,” he said, stern enough that the other male would have to look at him. “You know nobody thinks any less of you since that mission, right?”

He glared at first, as if he was going to chew Lance out but he then he deflated. His shoulders dropped and he let out a long sigh, “I know, but…I look…”

“You look fine. Better than fine actually. The weight kind of suites you.”

He looked down at Lance. He was blushing, _hard,_ and his new chubby cheeks, it was taking everything Lance had to contain himself.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I am not!”

“It’s okay Lance. I’m gonna lose the weight and then everything will be fine. You don’t have to be nice to me because you feel bad.”

“I’m not being nice because I feel bad for you!” He yelled louder than he had planned too, “I’m being nice because I _like_ you. I like you just fine like this.”

“Oh?”

That was all he could say after Lances admission, was _oh?_

“Come on Keith, I’m sort of dying of embarrassment here. Help me out.”

He turned away, laughing nervously. “I’m sorry. I was just caught off guard. You picked a weird time to just blurt out something like that. I wish you would’ve said something _before_ the plant incident.”

Lance put his hand out, ready to place it on Keith’s thigh before pulling back nervously. He placed it on his shoulder instead, like he’d done so many times before…before he’d just admitted his most intimate feelings.

“What difference would that have made? Plant or no plant. Weight or no weight. I still _like_ you…but I’m still wondering if this is one sided or if you like me?”

Keith inhaled, slow and hard. Lance braced himself for rejection. Soft around the edges or not, Keith was…well, _Keith_. He was smart and athletic and a great leader. He’d be better suited with literally anyone else on the team. He found himself pulling back before he even got an answer, as if he didn’t already know it.

He was about to stand up and leave before he could further embarrass himself, but suddenly Keith was pulling at his shirt, forcing their chests together and lips even closer.

A moment later, Lance stared at Keith’s flustered cheeks in awe. He was practically gasping for breath as Keith pulled back and intertwined their fingers.

“What’s not to like Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is gaining weight but he's really denying it for Anon Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun one to write! Thanks so much for the prompt

**PROMPT: Keith is gaining weight but he's really denying it**

 

If somewhere along the line in their relationship, Keith got comfortable, he damn sure didn’t seem to notice. Lance did, but it was kind of hard to miss your lover going from rockhard abs to a soft round belly in a matter of months.

Lance wasn’t really sure what had changed. Keith didn’t seem depressed or anything. Maybe he was just one of those people who always gained weight in relationships? Not that he cared, but he thought maybe he should say something when it became evident that Keith’s clothes weren’t fitting quite as well…or at all really.

More than once now, he’d watched Keith pull on a pair of jeans for them to barely make it past his thighs, or refuse to even come close to buttoning. Sweatpants had seem to become a uniform for him lately, if only because they were the only things that seemed to fit. His shirts were just as bad, tight and barely covering his belly but Keith didn’t even seem to notice one bit. He couldn’t have.

So he waited, until the time was right and they were at home together. Lance was lying in bed, Keith was in the kitchen grabbing a cup of juice, but he came back wiping donut crumbs from his mouth and rubbing at his belly instead. From this angle, Lance could see two things. A. That was _his_ shirt Keith had worn to bed and B. It was no where near close to being the right size. It squeezed at his arms and exposed the bottom of his gut just underneath his belly button. This was it, Lance’s chance to gauge if Keith knew what was going on.

“Is that my shirt?” He asked.

Keith looked down, tugging at it to see. He shrugged. “Yeah, it is. It’s not a problem is it? We always share stuff.”

“Yeah, we do…but that was back when we wore the same size.”

“We still wear the same size,” Keith said, crawling into bed. He was sitting up, his back against the headboard and his belly pooching out. He couldn’t be serious.

“Are you sure about that?”

Keith cocked a brow as he searched the bed for the remote. “Pretty sure, since I’m wearing said shirt right now.”

“Seriously?”

“ _Yes.”_

“You’re right,” Lance lied. He wasn’t going to argue over a pajama shirt. “Forget I said anything.”

X

He thought maybe Keith had realized a few weeks later, when they were watching TV. Lance had his head in Keith’s lap, and he was trying to focus on their show. It wouldn’t have been as hard, if the rumbles of Keith’s stomach weren’t echoing through his ears. You would think he was starving, but they’d eaten dinner an hour ago.

“Dude,” he said after the latest roar literally kept him from hearing the tv clearly, “You’re stomach is freaking out. I can get up and get you something to eat.”

Keith looked down and shrugged, “You looked comfortable. I didn’t want to move you.”

Lance sat up, stretching his arms over his head. He didn’t really care how comfortable he was. He’d never be able to enjoy himself while Keith was hungry. “I appreciate it, but it’s hard to focus with that thing blaring in my ear every five seconds. What do you want?”

He watched Keith casually strum his fingers over the top of his belly. It poked out all the time time now, round and chubby. The very thighs Lance had been lying on had gotten much more comfortable with the added softness.

“I don’t know,” he finally said.

Lance rolled his eyes, dragging his feet into the kitchen. “Well how hungry are you?”

“Pretty hungry,” he blushed.

“Why didn’t you say anything at dinner?”

Lance had made what he considered a very delicious homemade chicken Parmesan for dinner, not that he was bragging or anything. He pulled what was left out of the fridge and decided to give Keith a generous portion to make absolutely sure he wasn’t woken up by the sounds of his stomach in his sleep.

“I had two plates full! I thought that would be enough.”

Keith had eaten a good amount at dinner, but he hadn’t exactly gained this new body by _not_ eating.

“Well…” Lance started as he brought the plate into the living room, “You’re appetite’s probably increased a lot lately.”

“From what? I haven’t done anything.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, looking Keith over as he took his first bite. He tried to think of the right way to word this. “From, _you know,_ getting bigger.”

“Getting bigger?” He looked utterly confused with a mouth full of pasta. “Is that like the nice way of you saying you think I’ve gained weight?”

The way he looked at Lance, you would’ve thought he was an idiot. Like he had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

“Kind of?” Now he was answering like he was confused, when he could literally see Keith’s stomach waterfalling over his waist right in front of him.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

Lance didn’t respond, instead he reached out and pinched his boyfriend’s side, grabbing just enough fat to prove his point.

Keith side eyed him but continued eating. “Fine, so maybe like five or ten pounds.”

Definitely more than that but he didn’t argue. Just getting him to admit that much was hard enough.

X

Because Lance was literally the greatest boyfriend ever, he just played along with Keith’s little game of denial. If he couldn’t see his rapidly expanding waist for what it was, who was Lance to force it? It wasn’t as if he cared. He wasn’t about to complain about having more ass to grab or plush sides to hold onto during sex. _Whatever._

He did however, make a decent effort to at least keep Keith’s wardrobe up to date with his current size. He’d gone out and bought him a new leather jacket when the old one stopped zipping, simply slipping it into the closet without a word. He did the same thing with his collection of black t-shirts and his pants, because Keith had not lost a single pound and Lance would  be damned if he wore sweats everywhere forever.

Saturday night, Lance had been craving Thai food, and Keith had agreed to go to the restaurant with him. He assumed it would be pretty easy to get dressed and leave, but when he was fully clothed and ready to go before Keith, he knew it was an issue.

“Keith?” He called walking into their bedroom, “Are you dressed yet? I’m starving!”

Keith emerged from the closet, jeans tight around his waist and not even close to buttoning no matter how hard he tugged. Lance didn’t see the issue. This had happened a few times before and he just moved on to different, stretchier pants. This was different though, he had an accusatory look on his face.

“ _Lance,”_ he said.

“Yeah?”

“These aren’t my usual pants, are they?”

“Well they’re the same brand.”

“But they’re two sizes bigger than my old pants?”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t remember buying these.”

“Because you didn’t,” he said, because it should’ve been obvious. “I did, and I folded your other pants and put them in a box.”

Keith stared at Lance and then down at the gut that was poking out between the flaps of his jeans. He placed a hand on it, pressing it and moving it side to side.

When he seemed satisfied with his inspection, he sighed, flopping down onto the edge of the bed.

“Oh my God,” he groaned, “You were right. I really was getting fat.”

“I never said you were getting _fat_ ,” Lance clarified.

“But I _did.”_

He had put on quite a bit of weight, enough to be noticeable weeks ago. The fact that he was just now coming to the realization that he had filled out pretty well.

Lance sighed, taking a seat next a pouting Keith. He kept running his hands over various parts of his body as if seeing himself for the first time.

“Keith, you put on some weight but you look fine.”

“I should’ve listened to you. You mentioned it and I was totally in denial.”

“It happens,” he shrugged, “Nobody wants to admit they’re getting a little chubby.”

“A little chubby? You don’t have to sugarcoat it,” He laughed before leaning over and kissing Lance’s cheek, “Thank you by the way.”

“For what?”

“For putting up with me and attempting to spare my feelings. That was sweet of you. I promise I’ll work on losing this weight now that I’ve realized that I even put it on.”

“You don’t have to promise me that,” Lance shrugged. Suddenly he found himself blushing hard and looking down at his lap. Next to Keith’s, his thighs looked rather small and delicate. “I don’t really mind. I think you look fine…and well, I like having something to grab onto.”

“Do you now?” He teased, squeezing a chunk of his stomach between thumb and forefinger, “You think this is hot?”

“Stop—but yes I think you’re hot. I’ll always think that.”

“Prove it.”

Lance threw his leg over Keith’s lap, running his fingertips over the curve of his stomach and leaning in his ear, “Something tells me that won’t be a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Working on several updates now! Hoping to have them up soon


	15. The Best I Have to Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: A mermaid AU where the averages mermaid body is chubby for Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another handful of updates here! I am slowly chugging through them! I've got about 12 in the backlog right now, which is exciting and I'm trying to get them all written well and out as soon as i can!! Thanks so much for all the support! It really is encouraging! 
> 
> I was super excited for this mermaid au :) I had seen a picture of mermaid Keith, thought it would be adorable if he was chubby and its like Anon here read my mind! So thank you! 
> 
> And a big thank you to **Aretia** who beta'd these chapters for me!! (and if you're looking for more chubby keith stuff out here, they wrote an adorable Hunk/Keith story called "Use to This" that I 100% recommend)

**PROMPT: A mermaid AU where the averages mermaid body is chubby**

 

Keith had heard a lot about humans growing up. They talked about them in school—but only the biology, explaining how they were essentially the same from the waist up but totally different waist down. His parents and brother mentioned humans at home, said they weren’t to be trusted and constantly warned Keith about straying to close to any shore. Even if an area near land seemed secluded, it probably wasn’t. Humans were more trouble than they were worth.

So he spent most of his life not being the least bit interested in them. Keith had other things to care about like school and hopefully trying to join the military one day—though his family seemed against the last one. They sat high up enough in the social ladder that Keith didn’t _have_ to serve. His brother had married a princess for Neptune’s sake! Surely he could do just as well…but he didn’t want that either. He hoped if he trained enough they were change their minds. But until then, he tried not to train too close to home.

He’d swim out, just a few miles outside of the city walls, near a small, uninhabited island he’d found. It had seemed far enough from both humans and his parents until he’d seen _him._

It was a human, he knew it was. He was tall and tan, the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, and with two legs like in the drawings. He was carrying some sort of plank and wearing a tight black bodysuit. Keith was curious. He’d never seen anyone out this far before. The closest actual human beach he knew of was several miles away. Maybe he’d used a boat?

Keith observed from a distance, watching the human as he would sit on his plank, wait for a wave to start and paddle out to it. When he met the wave, he would stand on his board and ride along it until it either dissipated or he fell. Keith had no idea what he was doing or why, but he was fascinated.

Keith watched for maybe an hour before it happened, a wave too large and too angry. He knew before the human even attempted to stand on his board, that disaster was coming. He was unsteady and the wave was too harsh. It almost seemed to eat him as he fell from his plank. But unlike the other times, he wasn’t quickly finding his way to the surface.

He knew from school that humans couldn’t breath underwater for long periods of time. He shouldn’t have even cared, but the idea of this human drowning scared him. He quickly sprung into action, diving under and searching. It didn’t take long to find him, unconsciously sinking towards the sea floor. Keith took hold of him, and pulled him toward the surface before swimming him to shore. He dragged his body as far as his tail would allow. He hoped, It was far enough the tide wouldn’t sweep him away. Despite being sickly thin in Keith’s opinion, he was oddly heavy. He checked to make sure he was still breathing next. When he placed his ear by his nose, he heard slow soft breaths. Not ideal, but enough.

Keith knew he should leave him now. If they found out, his family would be upset that he’d even been this close to a human…but before he could crawl away, he noticed the human shivering. He wasn’t surprised. He was wet. The sun would be going down soon and the guy didn’t have an ounce of fat on him. He was clearly alone. Keith couldn’t leave him to freeze, but all he had was his own body heat. It would have to do. He worked at the humans bodysuit until he figured out how to pull it down to his waist. Then he wrapped his own arms around him. He would stay until he was warm and only then!

X

Lance woke up slow and confused. The last thing he remembered wAs paddling out to ride a sick ass wave, and now he was lying on the beach with his wetsuit pulled down and some dude cuddling him…wait correction…not _some dude_ …

This guy had a tail! Like a fish!

He was being cuddled by a merman! Holy shit! He’d heard rumors of merpeople around this area but nobody had ever confirmed a sighting. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He coughed up water as he tried to sit up. The merman beside him, stirred. He must’ve fallen asleep. Lance stared him up and down in utter disbelief as the mer-dude rubbed at his eyes.

He looked about his age, late teens maybe? He had a bright red tail. It was beautifully iridescent, a rainbow of colors exploding against the scales depending on which way the light hit it. About half way down were fins coming out of the side, tinted red, but still fairly transparent, and then another pair at the bottom. It was something to behold really.

Growing up, he’d heard merpeople were gorgeous, and this one was no exception. With perfect pale skin, and deep brooding eyes. Lance couldn’t stop staring at him. His shoulder length black hair left a little something to be desired but he figured there weren’t a lot of barbershops under the sea.

“You’re awake,” the merman said as his vision seemed to adjust.

Lance opened his mouth to agree, only for salt water to come hacking out of it. After a moment of choking, he found enough composure to nod. “I am. What happened? How did I end up—”

He felt exposed, suddenly remembering that his wetsuit was still bunched up at his waist.

“I saw you in the waves with your…”

“Surfboard.”

“ _Surfboard._ The last wave hit you pretty hard and you went under. I pulled you to shore.”

That part made sense at least. “Well thanks but ugh…why were you cuddling me, half naked?”

The merman looked almost offended by the question—like it was stupid to ask. “Well it’s cold. And you’re not exactly well equipped for this temperature. I mean, you’re practically starving.”

“Starving?” Lance questioned. The doctor had told him he was in perfect shape not that long ago. He’d worked hard for the body he was currently sporting!

He wondered for a moment what would make this merman think he was anything less than healthy, when he took a good look at the rest of his body. He was definitely thicker than Lance had imagined a mermaid to be. His tail went a little wide where his hips would have been, and definitely had a belly to him. One the pooched over where the top of his tail scales began.

He cocked his head to the side as if confused by Lances reaction. “Well yeah? I mean, there’s not an ounce of fat on you. How could you possibly stay warm like that?”

“I manage,” he said, slightly self conscious.

“Are all humans so small?”

“No, but there’s plenty of people who look like me, or smaller…Are all merpeople so soft?” he asked, pointing at the merman’s belly button.

“Well yeah, at least in this ocean. Maybe not somewhere warmer but it’s pretty cold on the sea floor. It’s ideal to have a good layer of fat on you, especially in the colder months coming up, or else you’ll freeze to death. _You,_ for example, would not last long like that.”

Lance felt slightly insulted, why he wasn’t sure. He’d never been shamed for being in shape before. “Well thanks for the concern, but I’m fine. I ate two sandwiches _and_ a cookie on my way here so…”

The merman in front of him looked confused again, “A cookie?” He repeated.

Lance held his hands up in the shape of a circle, “It’s a dessert, small, round baked. Super sweet? You probably don’t have cookies?”

“Or _sandwiches.”_

Lance was curious now. What the hell was this guy eating to keep him so squishy if they didn’t have junk food. “What do you eat?”

“Fish mostly. And shellfish. Sometimes squid and eels. Octopus. A lot of seaweed and algae. Sometimes seal, or shark or whale, especially closer to winter.”

“Raw?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. Describe raw.”

“Uncooked. Like not hot. Like catch it with your hands and just bite into it.”

“Um…well then yes, it’s raw.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“Well I’m sure I would find your food disgusting too.”

“I highly doubt it.”

The merman didn’t look convinced. Anyone who’d ever had a snickerdoodle would know better.

“How about this? For saving my life, meet me here tomorrow, same time, and I’ll reward with some of the best food humans have to offer. Deal?”

He seemed skeptical but slowly nodded. “Fair enough.”

“I’m Lance by the way.”

“Keith.”

“Yeah we’ll make sure you bring your appetite _Keith_ because I’m about to blow your mind with all the best food you've ever tasted.”

X

Keith was embarrassed to say he was a little excited about his second encounter with Lance. If he showed up early, he told himself it was to train and not because he couldn’t wait.

He saw Lance arrive, emerging from the thick brush of the island, pulling some sort of container behind him and parking it right at the end of the beach. Then he looked out along the coastline, searching for him. Keith gave a quick wave before swimming up.

“Aw, were you waiting for me?”

Keith rolled his eyes, positioning himself in shallow water. “Of course not. I always hang out here.”

“But there’s no one out here.”

“Exactly,” he said and Lance shrugged as he sat behind him and lifted the lid to his container.

“What’s this thing?” It felt weird to his touch, cold and hard with a bumpy surface.

“It’s a cooler. Keeps the food from getting wet. I imagine you need to stay pretty close to the water right?”

He nodded. Even the day before he could only pull Lance so far on the shore. Too long without water and he’d start to have problem. Sitting in the shallow end of the tide as they were now, was fine.

“Is the food not good wet?”

“No, human food is ruined if it gets wet. We don’t want that,” he said pulling out something from his _cooler_. “Alright, so first lunch, then dessert. This is a burger—bread, cheese, two patties, onions, lettuce, special sauce. Accompanied by fries and a chocolate milkshake.”

Keith had no idea what the hell any of those things were, but the smell coming from them was utterly intoxicating as Lance prepped.

“Alright open your mouth.”

“Huh? Why?”

He gestured down to where Keith’s hand were currently resting in an inch of water.

“Because you hands are wet and mine aren’t so obviously I’m going to have to feed you.”

It seemed logical, if not slightly embarrassing. Keith hadn’t been fed since he was a baby but he opened his mouth anyway and allowed Lance to shove his burger in it. He took a bite, letting the flavors and texture settle in his mouth a bit. There was a lot going on here, but it was good, _really good._ Better than seal blubber on any day.

His face must’ve said it all because Lance was grinning with satisfaction. “Pretty good isn’t it.”

He nodded, mouth too full to respond.

“Told you so.”

In the moment, Keith didn’t even care to argue. He wanted more of the burger and to try these _fries_ that Lance had brought. The shake was strange, much thicker than water but sweet and better tasting. Keith finished every last bit of lunch, eagerly wanting to know what else Lance had brought with him.

“Alright, so next, I’ve got two dozen of the best cookies known to man. Chocolate chip is a classic. Everyone loves them. Snicker doodle is my personal favorite. You can try them both and tell me which you like better.”

And eat them all, he did. He couldn’t get past how soft they were, but still crisp on the outside. Sweet, with flavors he’d never experienced before. He didn’t know what it was but he was almost angry that he’d been missing out them all this time.

“Way better than raw fish huh?”

He nodded, albeit reluctantly. A deep red blush coated his cheeks and he turned his face. “ _That was the best food I’ve ever tasted._ ”

Lance’s smug expression did not go unnoticed. “Told you so!”

“Would you…would you be willing to bring more?”

“If you want,” he said almost too quickly. He didn’t want to come off too eager to see his adorable mer-friend again. “You’re supposed to be fattening up for winter right? I can help you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, trust me, keep eating like this and you’ll be thick enough in no time. All this junk is just empty calorie bombs.”

“Calorie bombs?”

“It’s not good for you.”

“But it tastes good?”

“Sad, I know,” he placed a hand over his heart dramatically, “Just meet me here, seem time tomorrow.”

X

Over the next few weeks, Lance introduced Keith to the wonders of human food. From dessert to fried foods to the plethora of drinks they had to offer. He’d been amazed by the variety they had to offer.

_“This is cheese?” He asked, when Lance introduced him to cheese based pastas, “But I thought the stuff on the burger was cheese.”_

_“It was. You know how there’s different kinds of fish?” Keith nodded so innocently Lance thought he might combust, “Well there’s different kinds of cheeses too.”_

_“Oh wow. That’s impressive. So far I like them all.”_

_“You like everything,” he laughed as Keith bit as his lip shyly._

It was the perfect set up. Everyday Lance got to watch Keith’s eyes light up…while he got to watch his belly expand. Considering Keith swam everywhere, Lance thought it might take a while to see results, but human food seemed to stick to his body like glue. It was hardly a month before his cute little pooch had turned into a full blown belly, folding over the top of his tail. His chest had grown softer, doubling in size and resting on the roll just above his stomach.

By two months, it was starting to cool down out and Keith was plenty round Lance thought. Even though his tail had widened some at the waist accommodate his new girth, he still had fat muffining over every part of it. It seemed to pile on his hips, encase his upper arms—but it didn’t seem to hinder him a bit. He moved just as fluidly as ever despite gaining all this weight.

They sat on the beach, Lance in his wet suit, Keith leaning back onto his palms. They’d fallen into a pretty standard routine of Lance feeding him the food he brought. Keith really didn’t lift a finger, except maybe to message at his stomach when it started to swell. Most days, Lance took care of that part as well. They’d sit on the beach talking for hours, Lance ruining his hands over his body. Maybe they’d take a casual swim before he left...maybe they’d be too distracted by their obvious attraction for each other to do much else.

They’d exchanged stories about their families and lives—Lance explaining the dynamics of his incredibly large family. Keith explaining the hierarchy of merpeople and how he was expected to marry well despite wanting to do more. Their relationship was interesting but mostly unexpected. Lance hadn’t expected to like Keith this much, or stuffing him for this matter. He didn’t think had expected to like it either. But here they were, two months deep and Lance could hardly take his eyes off him as he moaned with pleasure for the thousandth time.

“So,” Lance started, forking a bite in Keith’s already open mouth, “Are we pretty close to what you usually weigh for winter?”

Keith had his eyes closed, savoring every bite that was fed to him. “This?” He took the bottom roll of his gut between his thumb and forefinger. It was thick enough that he had to spread his fingers as wide as they would go. “This is even bigger than what I usually get actually. I’ve never been this well prepared for winter.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Keith looked down at himself, blushing brightly, “Well, I wasn’t ready to stop yet.”

“Aww,” Lance laughed, poking Keith in the pudge of his side, “afraid I’d stopped feeding you if you said something.”

“I just like the food,” pouted Keith, “Besides, extra winter padding isn’t a bad thing. There will be other mer people even bigger than I’m getting.”

“ _You’ve_ just never gotten this big before?”

He was much softer than when they’d first met. Keith had just been a little chubby then, a few pounds overweight at the most. Now he was well past that, well into fat territory.

“No. You’ve pushed me past my heaviest easily.”  

“I feel honored.”

Keith rolled his eyes and motioned towards his mouth, “You’re getting distracted.”

Lance responded by running his hand over Keith’s middle. “Can’t help it. You’re pretty distracting.”

He didn’t miss Keith slight moan or the way he seemed to push himself into his hand. Keith had become pretty accustomed to Lance doting on him. He pretty much expected to be fed each day well beyond his means. He was upset if Lance kept him anything less that stuffed. He’d be just as upset if Lance didn’t rub his belly after each session, lying with him until he was satisfied. He was quite the needy little mermaid—probably from growing up in a high class family, but Lance was more than happy to oblige him.

“I think you’ll be even more distracted if we ever finish what’s in your cooler.”

He was a pretty greedy little mermaid too but Lance liked that he knew what he wanted. He fed Keith until every crumb in his cooler was resting safely in his belly, before positioning Keith between his legs. The cold waters of the tide danced at his feet but he’d grown used to it the last few weeks. He enjoyed watching Keith swish his tail back and forth in the shallow part of the water. It was a habit he said, but Lance found it cute—like most things about him.

Keith leaned back into his chest, allowing Lance ample room to wrap his hands around him. It used to be that he would rub Keith’s belly, stopping when he reached the rough scales of his tail. Now his pooch covered the top part of his tail and Lance didn’t really have to worry about that anymore. He could hardly see the top of the thing at this angle.

“Ya know, it’ll be too cold for us to do this soon.”

Keith laughed to himself, placing a hand on top of Lance’s and pushing it down into the pillows of his flesh. “Too cold _for you_ maybe. I’ve been preparing all month for this.”

“Nobody knows that better than me, really,” Lance smiled as he squeezed Keith’s side, if only to make the merman squirm underneath him, “but I’m _trying to be a little_ serious here.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, about when I’ll see you again, if ever.”

He didn’t want to think about that, but it was something they needed to discuss. Even if they couldn’t exactly _be together,_ Lance didn’t want to kick Keith out of his life.

“You _better_ come see me again. I didn’t spend a all this time getting to know you, _liking you_ , so that you could abandon me.”

Lance could only focus on one part of that statement. “You _like_ me?” He teased, much to Keith’s chagrin.

“ _Obviously_.”

“So what do we do?”

“Meet back up when it gets warm again—first day of Spring,” he said as if it were obvious, “Make sure you bring snickerdoodles to celebrate.”

“That’s all you really want. You’re just gonna miss the food I bring you.”

Keith chuckles as Lance nuzzled his face in the side of his neck. He’d miss so much more than that.

He turned his face, perfectly catching Lance’s lips in his own. Even he blushed at his own sudden boldness. “I’ll miss you too.”

“Yeah well I’ll miss you,” he said before smirking and giving Keith’s stomach a playful jiggle, “and _aaallll_ of this too.”

Keith rolled his eyes, taking a hold of Lance’s hands and repositioning them just under the roundest part of his belly. “You know, a lot of this will probably be gone by the spring.”

He took two large handfuls of Keith’s chub, “Guess I’ll just have to get as much touching in as I can now, convert it to memory.”

“And I You’ll just have to fatten me up all over again.”

Spring couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop a prompt or leave a comment!


	16. The Ultimate Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance pranks keith with a wg shake and he thinks its funny at first and then he realizes hes hella into chubby keith so he keeps the prank going for a while longer and keith just blows up after a few months. cue keith actually being really into it and he realizes what lance is doing after like the 2nd month but he plays along bc he likes both the wg and lance for babycakescalum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2!

**PROMPT:**   **Lance pranks keith with a wg shake and he thinks its funny at first and then he realizes hes hella into chubby keith so he keeps the prank going for a while longer and keith just blows up after a few months. cue keith actually being really into it and he realizes what lance is doing after like the 2nd month but he plays along bc he likes both the wg and lance**

 

He hadn’t meant for the prank war with his roommate to go this far. The first few pranks were harmless: plastic wrap toilet seats, cutting the bristles of his toothbrush…but then Keith had done the unthinkable! He switched his skin care products out with God knew what. Mayonnaise maybe?

It didn’t matter.

He should’ve known better. Lance took his skin care regime very seriously. It would take him weeks to save up for a new set. if Keith was going to ruin something he loved, Lance was going to ruin something he loved too.

X

Keith didn’t really like a lot of things, but he did seem to care about nutrition. He’d often complained about how he had less time to work out now, and opted for drinking meal replacement shakes in the morning to help keep his calorie intake down. Well his diet was about to get way more lenient. A few weeks of switching out Keith’s stupid meal replacement for a weight gain shake and maybe with a few extra pounds he’d be half as miserable as Lance was. It only seemed fair.

It was slow at first. Lance figured Keith had a pretty solid metabolism built up, but after a few weeks of dedication in his part, he could finally see the fruits of his labor. It was one quiet morning as Keith was making his shake and fidgeting with his clothes. He hadn’t gained a drastic amount of weight, just enough to put a little pooch in his belly and make him slightly uncomfortable. Lance had to admit, he liked it more than he thought he would.

He’d always thought Keith was attractive. He couldn’t take that away from him. He was twice as cute though, with a childlike roundness to his cheeks and a thin layer of fat over his body. He liked it and he hadn’t quite expected  _ that. _

X

So maybe touching Lances face products  _ was  _ a little far in retrospect. Dude had been ‘don’t talk to me’ pissed for like a week and just the thought that he was getting a zit had him damn near ready to punch Keith.

Keith knew he had fucked up when Lance suddenly seemed to just stop participating in their prank war. He was waiting for something epic, like a spring loaded cushion that shot him into the ceiling or any jack ass level of prankage…but  _ nothing. _ Keith had been on edge for about two weeks before he realized that Lance had all but quit. He hated to say it, but he actually felt bad. Bad enough to sneak out and replace Lance’s stupid face stuff.

He needed to pick up a new pair of pants. Somehow he’d managed to gain like fifteen pounds in the last month or so, which was sort of limiting his wardrobe. This way he could kill two birds with one stone. He picked up several shirts and some pants, along with Lances stupidly overpriced face junk (he could understand why he was so pissed now) and late that night when he was sure Lance would be asleep, he snuck out of room to replace the set…

Only Lance  _ wasn’t  _  asleep.

Lance was in the kitchen tampering with his meal replacement shake! That asshole hadn’t quit the prank war at all! In fact, Keith realized, looking down at the layer of chub lining his stomach, he’d been making him fat this  _ whole time.  _

Well damn, Keith had to admit that  _ was  _ a pretty good prank back. It took him this long to notice, but the joke was on Lance. He didn’t really mind the weight honestly. It hadn’t devastated him the way the face wash had practically killed Lance. But he refused to give Lance the satisfaction of winning. If Lance wanted to spike his weight,  _ whatever _ , he’d just jump in on this. He was kind of intrigued by the idea of gaining weight now that it had happened. Plus, Lance couldn’t be responsible for fattening him up if he did it himself right? His prank would fail and Keith would technically be the winner of the war.

X

Keith sprung into action immediately—starting his morning chugging two of Lance’s weight gain shakes. He searched the fridge for breakfast, settling in frying up a pound of bacon and eating several sandwiches, all between two heavily buttered pieces of bread. He was going to enjoy eating whatever the hell he wanted.

He didn’t try to hide what he was doing. In fact, he preferred if Lance was home to see him on one of his binges, scarfing down as much food as he could during dinner and then returning for more at least once before bed. Despite the way weight seemed to start piling on him, he wore his usual around the house tshirts. The tighter they grew, the better it was. They were like walking advertisements for his expanding body and he wanted Lance to see every inch.

Weird thing was, Lance wasn’t reacting like he thought he would. He didn’t seem upset by Keith’s sudden lack of self control. He didn’t care that his stupid shakes weren’t causing Keith to unknowingly ruin his tight physique…but Keith knew that Lance could see him constantly stuffing himself around their place. In fact he encouraged Keith to eat more at dinner and kept the place stocked in snacks Keith liked to binge on. He didn’t seem bothered by Keith’s tightening clothes at all, even though God knew his favorite black shirt was struggling to cover his newly forming gut anymore. Lance didn’t seem the least bit bothered that his prank wasn’t working anymore and that he’d lost his control over Keith.

In fact, if Keith was really thinking about it, the way Lance was acting—encouraging him to finish dinner so there’d be no left overs— or staring at him—eyes locked, cheeks red, trying to hide the way he was biting at his lip—he seemed to  _ like  _ it.

And suddenly Keith had a whole new reason to gorge himself nightly.

X

“Do you think I’m getting fat?” Keith randomly asked one night, as they were sitting on the couch, eating dinner and watching TV. Lance didn’t know where that had come from exactly but he was trying his hardest not to excitedly declare that yes Keith was getting fat, but in a really  _ hot _ way.

“I think that’s probably not the right question to ask when we’re binge eating pizza and wings.”

“I’m being serious,” he nudged at Lance’s shoulder to draw his attention. When Lance looked over, both Keith’s hand were exploring the various folds of his softening stomach. Keith had been getting soft, he knew that. He’d been spiking his shake for weeks, at least until his appetite increased ten fold and Keith’s weight gain seemed to double. Lance didn’t even have to touch the shake anymore. Much to his enjoyment, Keith was packing on pounds all on his own.

Still, he didn’t want Keith to know that he liked it…or that he’d been looking…or that he’d been the initial reason for his gain. So he played dumb.

“Oh? Um, I don’t feel qualified to answer that.”

“Did you suddenly go blind?”

“What? No. I can still see your stupid mullet just fine.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “So you can’t answer my question but you’re a professional hairdresser now?”

“Anybody could see that tragedy. You don’t have to be a hairdresser to see that.”

“Well since we’re on the subject of jobs? were you a dietician when you were sabotaging my shakes?” Keith spat back.

Lance hardly had time to process that he’d been caught—the only thing coming to mind was winning their argument. So he took it back to the source. “Depends! We’re you suddenly a dermatologist when you replaced my face products with mayonnaise?”

“It was part of the prank war! Plus I bought you new ones!”

“Well I stopped messing with you shakes weeks ago!”

“You—” Keith started before pausing abruptly, “Wait, you did?”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded, “right around you started eating through everything in the place. I figured it was pointless.”

“Oh?” Keith said, looking down at his belly. It was bloated, pushing past the top of his pants, looking almost uncomfortable.

“You knew I was screwing with your shakes this whole time?” Lance suddenly realized. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Keith hadn’t even attempted to prank him back or anything. He’d just spent the last few weeks eating and secretly torturing Lance which each new curve.

“Well,” he said, shifting his weight around the couch, almost as if he was nervous. Lance tried not to be distracted by the waves of his stomach. “I thought that if I just started gaining weight on purpose it would totally ruin your prank and piss you off…but it didn’t and then I ugh…I realized I didn’t really mind the weight. And it didn’t seem like you did either…so I didn’t stop.”

So Keith had totally realized that he liked him? So much for it being a secret. Maybe he could’ve been a little more discreet somewhere along the line? Stocking the house with all of Keith’s favorite junk foods probably wasn’t the most nonchalant thing to do?

Lance stared at Keith who stared back at him, blinking and nervously shuffling his hands over his stomach.

“So let’s get this straight—I was trying to prank you but then you found out and tried to counteract my prank? But then i stopped pranking you, you didn’t know and you kept gaining weight because you liked it and thought I liked it?”

“Yeah…was I wrong? Do you  _ not _ like it?”

Lance gazed Keith up and down—the chub on his cheeks. The pudge on his hips and belly. He’d gained maybe thirty pounds in all of this but the food they’d just eaten helped to swell his stomach just a bit. Lance had seen him eat way more though.

“Oh no,” Lance laughed, reaching out to spread his palm right over his stomach, “I  _ like  _ it. I definitely like it.”

It was soft beneath his fingertips, with more than enough room for the remaining pizza and wings that Lance was totally going to encourage him to eat now.

“Is that why you asked me if you were getting fat?”

“You never said anything, so I thought I might gauge your reaction.”

“Well I think you’ve seen my reaction,” he smiled. His hand hadn’t left Keith’s stomach yet, exploring every inch of excess flesh he could get a grip on. “So what are we going to do about this now?”

Keith licked his lips, looking down at Lances hand and then down at the box between them. “Well I kind of want to finish that pizza off and I kind of want you to help me.”

“Id kind of like that,” Lance said as he reached down into the box. He grabbed a slice, grease and cheese dripping down before he hesitated. “ _ Wait…” _

Keith’s eyes widened in hurt and surprised as he stared longingly at the pizza. “What?”

“This isn’t a prank is it? Like the ultimate prank, where you get me all excited and then leave me hanging with blue balls or something and tell everyone of our friends about it?”

“What? No! This is serious. I just want you to feed me the pizza and then maybe rub my stomach some more. I don’t know. We’ll figure it out after.”

Lance narrowed his eyes and stared skeptically for a moment. Keith looked like he was trying his hardest to be patient but he desperately wanted the food in Lance’s hand. With the look he was giving him, this couldn’t possibly be a prank. Lance had a feeling there wouldn’t be time for prank wars pretty soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	17. Just Torture Me Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confident chubby Keith college au where Keith stuff himself on purpose and makes it his goal to torture (secret chubby chasing) Lance for Aretia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Aretia this update for A. Beta-ing all my chapters (i knew i was a bad speller but omg!) 
> 
> Also, she drew some **adorable!!!** fanart for some of my other prompts which you all should totally check out! One is a little NSFW ;) 
> 
> https://fucky-keef.tumblr.com/post/166275369519/stuffingstilinski-and-i-are-partners-in-crime 
> 
> Also, she wrote an adorable chubby keith story on her page that I highly recommend! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294114

**PROMPT:**   **A confident chubby Keith college au where Keith stuff himself on purpose and makes it his goal to torture (secret chubby chasing) Lance**

 

College was a time for “exploration” or finding yourself, as Shiro had so eloquently put it. Keith had called bullshit. He knew everything he needed to know about himself already and college was just for getting a piece of paper that told him he was competent enough to do his job. Again, Shiro had laughed, telling him he’d figure out what he meant when he got there.

He told him it wasn’t happening…

Until he got there and realized everything he’d said had been totally right. Keith learned a lot his freshman year, hardly any of which was school related. He preferred dark liquor to light, he was not a morning person at all, he preferred men to women, and bottoming to topping.

Somewhere along the line, he’d learned who his real friends were and his friend group had dwindled down to like four people—and of those four, Hunk was the only one with even a semblance of culinary skill. Pidge was the one to call whenever he was having trouble finding reliable sources for his papers and Lance was the one to call at eleven forty five on a random Tuesday night when you were tired of American Lit homework and needed a drink.  But the strangest of all, Keith had somehow become the friend that people called to eat?

“My mom sent me a care package and I’ll never finish all of it, you want some?”

“I know it’s two in the morning but I’m craving a burger and Lance won’t come. You in?”

“I just made the best stir fry with the leftover ramen I had in my dorm. You have got to taste this!”

He didn’t understand how exactly he’d been delegated  _ that  _ friend…until he went home for the Summer to Shiro saying he looked a lot “healthier”. Keith had no idea what that meant, until a visit to his doctor revealed that he’d put on the illustrious freshman fifteen—more like twenty in his case. It wasn’t a huge gain, but enough to soften out his rough edges. Drinking and eating like trash would do that to you, though his workout routine had probably saved him from completely blowing up. But he hadn’t minded. Hell, now that he’d noticed this…he wondered what indulging a little more—or  _ a lot  _ more—might actually be like. He’d never been a big eater before college, or that prone to gaining weight, but he didn’t dislike it at all. He’d damn sure enjoyed putting it on. In fact, the idea of seeing just how far he could push himself excited him in ways he was surprised about. Was he  _ turned on _ ? He wasn’t quite sure, but he was ready to find out.

Maybe Shiro was right? College was a place for finding yourself and Keith wanted to find himself a lot “healthier” than he was right now.

X

His sophomore year, he, Hunk, Pidge and Lance had decided to room together. Cheap rent, their own rooms, a kitchen. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. Keith figured it would be perfect. He could stock the kitchen with snacks. That, plus binging on Hunk’s home cooked meals and the steady diet of fast food he was already planning to live off of would be more than enough to start piling pounds on him surely.  

For the first few months of the semester, Keith ate whatever he wanted and more. Early morning class—how about a few sleeves of pop tarts on his walk there and vending machine snacks to tide him over on his way back? Maybe a couple bags of chips and a sleeve of Oreos before his next class? He’d make sure to grab something cheap and high in calories for lunch—literally any fast food place on campus fit the bill. He’d snack in his room while studying or on the couch watching tv. If Hunk cooked, he’d binge on that or order in. Sometimes he made something himself, like a box or two of mac and cheese—sometimes he did two or three. A “light snack” before bed to hold him over usually ended the day.

Once he got into the routine, he couldn’t stop himself. Just like he’d thought—he  _ enjoyed  _ this. It was just as hot as he’d imagined, if not more. He liked the feeling of eating more than he knew he should in a day, or even just one sitting. He liked it when he stomach began to stretch, each bite only pushing him further past his limits—Each meal helping to shrink the amount of space he had in his already tight clothes. He especially loved stepping on the scale to see the number steadily increase each week.

Considering he’d already slowed down his metabolism even more during the summer break, when he really went to work, it didn’t take long for weight to start falling into place. By mid October, Keith had gained another twenty-nine pounds. Enough to be so much more than noticeable, yet no one seemed to mention anything? Not even Lance, and they always bantered, playfully making fun of each other. Pidge could have a smart ass mouth when she wanted, but nothing from her. Hell, Hunk  _ encouraged _ him to eat seconds and thirds on his meals—probably because Pidge and Lance ate like baby birds and nobody had money to waste. Still a little acknowledgment of all his hard work would’ve been nice every now and then. Really, what good was having a chubby kink if you didn’t have anyone to share it with?

X

Lance didn’t know why he’d agreed to live in this stupid house. What on God’s green earth had made him think living with Keith was a good idea? Keith who looked liked a fucking model and had no business making a mullet actually attractive. Keith who Lance had secretly watched at the gym on more than one occasion. Keith who despite being the exact opposite of Lances preferred body type, had still caught his eye and stolen his heart.

If he was being honest, he liked his men a little softer, or a lot softer, whatever. He liked having something to grab or a little ass to squeeze. A belly to wrap his arms around was ideal, and a stomach to feed was just perfect. In college, there were no shortage of former athletes and fit guys suddenly finding themselves round and ripe for the picking. And then it happened…he watched Keith very slowly put on the freshman fifteen. It was hardly noticeable—unless you were like checking him out everyday but Lance did no such thing! But if he had been, he’d say the guy was literally perfect, except for the tiny little fact that he had no interest in Lance, and probably even less interest in Lances feeding kink.

Yet he’d still agreed to torture himself anyway.

X

Lance wasn’t sure whether he hated himself or hated Keith, but someone had to take the blame for this. Both maybe?

Probably both.

As the semester went on, Lance was sure of two things: Keith had completely let himself go and Lance was two seconds away from becoming homeless if he couldn’t get a handle on his permanent hard on. He hadn’t eaten one of Hunks meals in weeks and he  _ loved _ Hunks meals. It was just, well he couldn’t focus when Keith was shamelessly stuffing his face like every meal was his last. Keith had always been hot, but Keith with thighs that wouldn’t quit or a gut that was just  _ begging _ to be rubbed, was more than his libido could handle. He was running through lotion by the gallon and this would be the first time in his life that he’d actually  _ request _ socks for Christmas.

X

Satisfied moans echoed through the living room as Lance made his way down the hall. As far as he knew, Hunk was staying the night with Shay and Pidge was at her brother’s have some sort of weird family nerd night. He’d thought Keith was out too, but considering how loud he was, clearly that had only been to get food…which he was now binging on the couch. Lance would clearly be spending the remainder of his night in his room. In fact, he regretted wandering out to get water now. Maybe if he just didn’t look towards the living room…

“Hey Lance, is that you?”

He should’ve just turned back around while he still had the chance. “Y-yeah.”

“Can you bring me a soda while you’re in there? I’m all out.”

If he was smart, he would’ve said no or pretended they were out or anything to spare himself, but he was clearly stupid. He knew he was done for the minute he laid eyes on Keith. Keith, leaning back into the couch, stomach somehow rounder than even a week before. The bottom managed to sink in the space between his open thighs, but his love handles still spilled out over his sides and just barely brushing the surface of the couch cushions. He walked in as Keith was pulling his shirt up to run circles into his stomach with a soft, obviously pained, moan.

When he finally noticed Lance, he gave a weak smile and made gripping motions with his free hand.

“Thank you,” he said, struggling to sit up with how bloated he was. “I needed another one but I don’t think I’m making it off this couch anytime soon.”

Lance surveyed the damage in front of him. At least three empty soda cans already littered their coffee table, not to mention the extent of Keith’s dinner. It was a miracle he could sit up—and he was barely doing that.

“I think I overdid it,” he laughed, sipping at his drink, “Well  _ more  _ than usual.”

Lance was already suffering from the way Keith shamelessly exposed the bottom of his gut. The way he squeezed at it, emphasizing just how little room there was, should’ve been illegal. He turned his face and squeezed his legs just a little tighter together. He prayed Keith couldn’t see the blush burning his face.

“Are you busy?” his roommate started, and Lance didn’t even want to know where this was going.

“U-ugh, yeah, I’ve got comp homework. Sorry.”

And he bolted out of the living room before Keith could say another word. He wasn’t even taking comp.

X

Keith raised his brow as his roommate disappeared down the hall.

_ Lance wasn’t even taking comp. _

He just wanted to see if maybe he wanted to watch a movie? But he’d all but ran away. Then again, Lance had been acting weird for a few weeks now. More than a few times at dinner, they’d locked eyes, only for him to suddenly look away, until finally he just stopped eating with him at all. They never bantered anymore or played video games together or studied together despite being the same major. They hardly hung out together anymore at all, and they  _ lived together. _

Keith didn’t understand. It was like something had changed this semester. But what? All that had happened was he’d gained weight…

Which Lance had surprisingly not said a single word about. Surely Keith would’ve thought at least one comment would’ve escaped his lips by now but not a word. Lance could hardly look at him without blushing or choking on his words—and  _ holy fuck _ . Why hadn’t he seen it before. Everything he could think of was pointing to one thing.  _ Lance had a crush _ .

Not just any crush though. Just like Keith enjoyed stuffing himself, watching his body grow in all directions, Lance enjoyed seeing him fatten up too. It was the only explanation he could think of. Lance was too flustered to even be around him.

That was fine he thought. He would test the theory and if he was right, well, he would just have to find a way to tell him the feeling was mutual.

X

When Lance tried to get water for a second time that night, thinking it was safe, he failed just as hard.

The only thing better than Keith stuffing himself was a stuffed Keith, sprawled out on the couch sleeping adorably. He had one hand draped over his stomach, and Lance can see it rise and fall with each light snore. Of course when he was asleep, he couldn’t control what his shirt did, or didn’t, cover. 

He tried not stare. He didn't want to see Keith’s shirt clinging tight to his upper body, outlining the peaks of his chest or digging into the meat of his arms. It was worse at the bottom of the shirt, where the hem had completely given up trying to meet his pants at all. Instead it rested comfortably by his belly button, exposing Lance not only to the roll of pudge that fell over his waist, but the delicate stretch marks that danced over the bulge of his hips. He wished he could unsee this, but he couldn't. To top it all off, he damn sure didn't need to see his legs splayed open, one on the couch, the other hanging to the floor. Keith's thighs were triggering enough, but the outline of his dick through his painfully snug sweatpants was more than Lance could handle. This was bullshit.

Lance never did get his water that night.

X

Lance had taken to the most ultimate of desperate measures—eating dinner in the cafeteria to avoid watching Keith binge of whatever his selection was for the night. He had a meal plan, the most basic 3 meals a day in the all you could eat establishment. Though he hardly ever used it. It wasn’t that the food was bad—The opposite really. It tasted fine. But no one was trying to make the trek to campus to get to the dining hall.

Still, he’d made it twice already this week, if only because he didn’t want to starve. He filled a plate with fries and sat at an empty table in the back of the room. It was peaceful and he checked social media on his phone and review his schedule for the week. Everything was fine, at least it  _ was… _

Until Keith showed up.

He watched him exit the buffet line a plate in each hand as he searched for a seat and Lance could fucking not. Keith hardly ever came to the caf. Lance thought he was safe here. Thank God he’d worn loose fitting sweats or the site of Keith in that tight ass black shirt would’ve blown his cover. There was no reason he should’ve been able to make out every roll on his body with ease.

All he had to do was shove the rest of his fries in his mouth and bolt out of there unnoticed. Who cares if he still had half a plate full and he was still hungry. He had to get out of there before his crush saw—

“Hey Lance, mind if I sit with you?” Keith asked, surprising the hell out of him.

He frantically searched for an escape. There was none. “Ugh…s-sure. I guess. Why not?”

He tried not to stare as Keith struggled to fit himself at the table. With the seats already attached, there was only so much room between Keith’s stomach and the table. Lance was struggling with a similar problem below the table.

He ate his fries slowly, trying not to look obvious about the fact that he was trying to bolt out of there. It wasn’t that he disliked Keith’s company, but he couldn’t hide his attraction forever. Eventually Keith would realize and that would make for a very awkward living situation.  

“I feel like we haven’t hung out in a while,” Keith said, suddenly pulling him from his thoughts, “which is weird, considering we’re roommates.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

“I ugh…I feel like you’re avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?” He asked just before lifted a fry of his own plate and slowly laid it on his tongue, in a way that was painfully distracting. Lance couldn’t watch him eat like this. He was torturing himself.

“What? N-no. I’ve just been  _ busy _ is all.”

If pining in your room between jacking off counted as busy then sure. His schedule was fucking packed. 

“That sucks. You’re the only person who actually likes to play GTA or Zenoverse with me. Pidge only likes kicking my ass in Mario Kart.”

“My bad,” he said, looking away from Keith’s pout. It had always been cute, but it was killer on his chubby cheeks. “I’ll ugh, make some time this week to get some games in, I promise.”

A promise he was both excited and terrified to keep.

“I’d like that,” smiled Keith as he finished off his two plates. Lance hadn’t even come close to finishing his one plate of fries and God knew he needed it. “I’ll be right back okay?”

He should’ve said he was done and leaving, but instead he nodded like an idiot. The whole reason he’d gone to the caf was so he wouldn’t have to sit here and watch Keith stuff himself. Yet, here he was. He was clearly a masochist.

He watched Keith slowly push himself from the table. It took a little maneuvering to get his thick thighs out without completely knocking everything. He had on a school tshirt and a pair of tight black pants hiked up just under his belly button. He tried not to stare at Keith’s hips swaying towards the food lines, or the way his stomach seemed to quiver with each step he took. He especially tried to calm himself when Keith returned with two more full plates and began eating and making small talk about their classes. Lance just sat there, paralyzed and helpless to free himself at this point.

On plates five and six, he watched Keith struggle to push the waistband of his pants underneath his gut. From what Lance could see, which was only the top half of his belly rubbing up against the table, he seemed pretty swollen, like he was slowing down finally.

Lance finally finished his last fry, cold and hardly crisp anymore but it gave him a chance to finally free himself from this cafeteria prison.

“Are you going back up?” Keith asked. Lance didn’t like how excited he sounded but before he could say no, Keith was talking again. “Would you mind bringing me some more mac and cheese while you’re up? And a few rolls. If you have the room to carry it, some dessert would be nice too.”

Lance stared back, mouth slightly agape, wanting to crawl in a hole and die. What had he gotten himself into?

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t,” Keith blushed, hands grazing over the top roll of his stomach, “but that’s why you come to the caf right? To overdo it a little.”

Keith was well past  _ a little  _ but who was Lance to judge. He was just the guy who with the secret fat fetish. Who was he to tell Keith what he could and couldn’t do with  _ his _ body.

Instead he returned with three plates—one piled high with macaroni and several buttered rolls and two plates of various desserts because he wasn’t sure what Keith would like. His eyes lit up excitedly at plates seven, eight and nine. That had to be a damn record.

It took Keith more than a few bites to notice he was the only person eating. It wasn’t until he paused to stifle a burp that he realized Lance didn’t have another plate in front of him.

“Aren’t you hungry? You barely ate.”

He waved his hand, nonchalant. “I had a whole plate of fries, I’m fine.”

He watched Keith’s cheeks flush a bright shade of crimson. “That’s it? I’m a little embarrassed to say I’ve finished almost nine plates.”

“You just have a bigger appetite than I do.”

Keith glanced down, patting his belly. It was so full, it hardly even moved. “Right now, I think I have a bigger everything than you do.”

“That’s—that’s probably true.”

“Probably?” Laughed Keith as he popped a brownie into his mouth, “it’s okay Lance. I know I’m getting fat. You won’t hurt my feelings if you think so.”

It was a little late for  _ getting _ fat. Keith already was. He’d come back from Summer break even wider than he was when he left and he’d been steadily gaining all semester. God knows how big he’d be after Thanksgiving to Christmas.

“Can you help me out one more time? I’d really like  another slice of that chocolate cake,” he smiled and Lance couldn’t fucking resist.

“Just one?”

“Um… actually, lets go with two.”

Lance brought three. He was already dying inside, might as well make it worth it right?

Keith’s pace had slowed and he was obviously struggling to finish after gorging on all that. It didn’t help that he was struggling to fit at the painfully small table. Still, he pulled in bite after bite until he cleaned the plate. He finally finished with a loud exhale and pushed the plate away.

“Are you full now?” Lance asked, ready to get as far away from the cafeteria as possible. He couldn’t sit through even one more plate of this.

Keith nodded, looking like he was in pain. “Yeah, I’m stuffed. I think I overdid it just a little.”

Just a little was an understatement.

Lance went to stand, waiting for Keith to do the same, but he stayed at the table, face even redder than before.

“Everything okay?”

Keith shook his head. “I ugh…I’m having trouble getting up from the table. A combination of stuck and too full to stand on my own I think.”

“You’re serious?”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Lance muttered to himself as he ducked down to help Keith up. He hadn’t signed up for this, to have all his fantasies accidentally played out in a packed cafeteria. He preferred to keep them to himself, at home, with the door locked.

He wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t a struggle, with Keith having to push his belly down for Lance to slide him out. Keith placed a hand over his shoulder, while Lance wrapped an arm as far around his waist as he could reach. He could not believe he was touching Keith, a scenario he’d thought about a thousand times, as he helped him outside into the cold, dark campus night.

They barely made it a block before Lance knew this wasn’t going to work. At the slow pained rate Keith was lugging his body, it would take them over an hour to get to there place. Plus rubbing up against him was turning Lance on in ways he didn’t realize was possible. He had so much material for his spark bank he didn’t know how to contain himself. They needed to get home so that Keith could lie down and Lance could get off like  _ now. _

He sat Keith down on the first bench he saw and pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling an uber.”

X

Keith knew it!

He could tell by the way Lance stuck around during dinner when he clearly wanted to leave or the way he kept bringing him more plates, piling them with obnoxious amounts of food. He could see it in the way Lance blushed when he made comments about his weight or how Lance kept stealing glances at his belly. Not to mention how hard he was trying to walk straight despite the hard on growing in his pants. Lance  _ was attracted to him. _

Keith couldn’t wait to get home with this info. He wanted nothing more than to make Lance admit he liked him and then roll around in one of their beds all night. He could feel himself getting hard now, but he at least had his overhang to cover it.

The uber ride was quiet and when the made it home, he didn’t even have to ask Lance to help him out of the car and down the hall to his room where he sat him on his bed.

“You good now?” He looked anxious to get out of there.

“Just about, but I…could I ask one more favor?”

“Uhh…sure.”

“It’s a little embarrassing. Would you mind closing the door?”

Lance looked confused but obliged without question. “So?”

Keith leaned back on his palms, pushing his engorged stomach as far forward onto his thighs as he could. “I need help…unbuttoning my pants.”

“Huh?”

“It’s kind of hard for me to reach under there when I’m so stuffed, but they’re really digging into my skin. I promise I won’t ask for anything else.”

Lance looked more than flustered at this point but he didn’t say no. He just silent walked across the room and got down on his knees in front of Keith’s gut. He struggled to see Lance over his own girth, but he could feel his tattered breaths against his skin.

Keith couldn’t resist a moan as Lance’s hands pushed around the fat covering the top of his jeans.

“D-did that hurt?”

“No it’s fine. Keep going.”

His hips buckled as Lance fought to find his button and undo it once he did. The feeling of Lance’s hands digging into his flab was almost better than stuffing himself until he couldn’t move.

The relief he felt when Lance finally succeeded was instant, giving his full gut all the room it needed to expand. It bounced forward as Keith let out a much needed sigh. “Thank you,” he panted.

“N-no problem,” Lance stuttered, as he stood to back up. “I’m ugh…if that’s all I’m gonna go now.”

“Are you sure? You could stay?” Still leaning back, Keith ran one hand over his  gut, lifting it and gently placing it down, jiggling it in other places. “I was thinking I could help you now.”

“H-help me?”

“Yeah,” smirked Keith, “with that sizable problem between your legs.”

Lance’s eyes widened. He was obviously embarrassed but Keith only laughed.

“Don’t look like that. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have teased you at dinner like that but I couldn’t help it. Watching you try to hold back while I stuffed myself was such a turn on.”

“You knew?”

“I had an idea…and now that I know for sure, I think we should stop talking and start making up for lost time. This is a lot of body for one guy to rub by himself…unless you don’t want to?”

For the first time all night, Lance brought back his signature smirk as he made his way across the room.

“Don’t want to?” He laughed, pushing Keith down onto his bed. The lustful look in his eyes said he was more than ready for this, “You thought you couldn’t walk before, wait until I’m done with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! more updates coming here soon!!


	18. Dream Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk owns a restaurant and Keith works there full time as prep and he sometimes helps Hunk if necessary. Every single day, if there are leftovers, Hunk lets Keith take them home. It shows very well on his thighs and Lance sees him come home everyday a little heavier. Lance decides to check him out and he starts to notice how Keith's work pants aren't fitting as they used to for Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another update! 
> 
> I took a mini hiatus there to do a fic exchange with **shewizzard**! It was super fun and they wrote me a really amazing My Hero fic called "Healing Process" that you guys should check out if you like that fandom! 
> 
> Thank you again to aretia for reviewing these chapters for me! She also writes voltron fics under the name **squishymorvok**. I love her style! Check her out.
> 
> Also there is another chubby Keith story that has come out, "Chubby Keith (Prompts and Oneshots)" by SourOtterPop. This prompt and the first chapter of their story are similar in nature so it is only fair that I point that out and give credit

**PROMPT:** **Hunk owns a restaurant and Keith works there full time as prep and he sometimes helps Hunk if necessary. Every single day, if there are leftovers, Hunk lets Keith take them home. It shows very well on his thighs and Lance sees him come home everyday a little heavier. Lance decides to check him out and he starts to notice how Keith's work pants aren't fitting as they used to**

 

When he’d first gotten this job, Keith hadn’t really considered himself much of a cook. He’d really only taken it because Hunk had so desperately needed the help and he had desperately needed a job he might not actually hate. It worked out for both of them.

Hunk’s restaurant wasn’t huge, but it was located in the heart of downtown and had earned plenty of good reviews that kept business steady. It kept him busy and the bills paid. Which was all he really needed, even if Hunk insisted on paying him food as well as money.

Keith had resisted at first,  _ “Hunk it’s fine, really. You pay me more than enough to afford groceries. You don’t have to cook for me too.” _

_ “Come on, I insist. it’ll go to waste if you don’t take it.” _

He’d conceded at first, if only to please his friend, saying he’d do it that once…but somehow once turned into everyday. Each night he’d come home to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend with takeout containers filled with anything Hunk had too much of that day. Sometimes Lance would partake, if it was something he liked, but most nights, Keith ate them all by himself. It was either that, TV dinners, or whatever weird healthy concoction Lance had worked up and Keith was not interested in eating salmon and cauliflower rice seven days a week.

For weeks Keith enjoyed overflowing containers of decadent meals and rich desserts. Although he’d initially complained, it had gotten to the point where he was actually excited to see what would be in the boxes. He had his favorites, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying everything.

X

Lance had probably more excited for Keith to get this job than Keith was. He’d spent over a year complaining about the shitty dynamics of his desk job. The fast paced, hands on work of cooking suited him much more, Lance thought. Plus, Hunk was a long time friend and fair boss. It seemed like a no brainer for him to take him up on the offer.

He would admit though, he’d been a little insulted at first, with how quickly Keith had been to give up his home cooking for Hunk’s gourmet dinners. So Lance didn’t have a fancy degree from France or experience cooking in some of the best restaurants in the world—he cooked healthy and could make a kale salad that would literally knock your socks off…just not better than Hunk’s food apparently. It was probably all the damn butter and grease he used, but Keith liked it. He stuffed his face with it every night, and Lance…well Lance liked what it did to Keith.

It hadn’t been long before Keith’s nightly binges started catching up to him. It was subtle at first—his shirt tightening a little around his middle, his pants sticking to his hips just a bit. Lance liked to watch him get dressed in the morning, completely unaware of how he was slowly outgrowing both his work and casual clothing. Eventually, he gained enough to size up his clothes and Lance just waited for him to outgrow those as well. The second time, it had taken Keith a little longer to realize he’d put on even more weight. The third time, he was obviously in denial. Lance could tell by the way he was so desperately clinging to his latest pair of pants, refusing to size up like he so desperately needed.

X

When Keith came home that night, Lance was in the kitchen, prepping his breakfast for the next day. As usual, he wandered in, food bags in hand. He set them on the island before greeting Lance with a quick kiss to the cheek.

“How was your day?” Lance asked, turning to lean back against the counter. He couldn’t miss watching Keith walk across the kitchen in the black work pants Lance guessed had to be about a size and a half too small.

Somehow Keith kept managing to squeeze his ass into them every morning, even Lance could see them clearly struggling for dear life even now. Before Keith had taken this job, he’d been pretty thin—pretty flat and straight all around. Lance had never imagined his boyfriend to be so naturally bottom heavy, but that was where most of his weight had gathered. He had grown thick thighs, that couldn’t help but rub when he walked, hips that swayed with each step (or waddle on a good night). His love handles pooled over the edge of slacks, especially where his belt dug in, on the largest hole and barely holding together. Even his belly was mostly bottom heavy, drooping down over the button of his pants. Keith had gotten  _ big _ and Lance loved it.

Keith shrugged as he opened one of three containers, “My day was fine. No mishaps with the mandolin today.”

“Oh.” Lance nodded. As much as he wanted to seem engaged, he was too wrapped up in the way the seams of Keith’s pants seemed to stretch especially far today. He could put it off all he wanted but he would need new ones soon.

“What about you? Your day go alright?”

“Same as usual, files and paperwork.” Lance wasn’t interested in the details of his boring office job today. Not when Keith’s thighs were spilling over the edge of their stools so perfectly. He was glad they’d opted for the basic round stools, instead of the chairs with arms or Keith probably would’ve stopped fitting in them by now.

“Sounds like maybe you should get a job with Hunk too.”

It was hard enough to focus on anything other than Keith’s body in their place. God knew how many times he’d cut himself or burn something trying to work in a kitchen with him all day.

“I’d be way too distracted for something like that.”

Keith’s brows furrowed almost immediately. His mouth was full, but he swallowed hard as he looked up. “Distracted by  _ what?” _

_ A hint of jealousy, how cute? _

He hand gestured toward Keith, “By  _ you _ genius. I couldn’t cook with you next to me.”

“ _ Lance,”  _ He smirked back, “You can’t cook at all.”

His jaw dropped, hands immediately occupying the space over his heart. That was not the least bit true!

“How dare you! It’s not my fault you don’t appreciate eating healthy.”

“Is that what that was?” Keith laughed and Lance only pouted harder. “Calm down. I’m only teasing.”

He rolled his eyes as Keith pushed two empty boxes of food aside and started in on the dessert box. “You’re lucky you’re cute or I would’ve left you for that comment.”

Keith laughed and Lance turned back to the overnight oats he was prepping. He still had some berries to add to the top before he sealed the jars. It was going relatively smooth, until Lance heard something weird behind him…a faint popping sound maybe? He turned to ask Keith if he’d heard it too, but the red cheeked, wide eyed look on face distracted him.

Lance shifted closer as he watched his boyfriend set his fork down for the first time all night and slowly shift himself down from the kitchen stool. “Babe…is something wrong?”

Keith was too busy biting his lip in anticipation to answer. His hands pushed past his belly towards the flaps of his pants, flaps that were no longer behind held together by any type of accessory.

Lance moved even closer, reaching his hand out to examine the pants for himself. “Did  _ you _ …did you just pop your button?”

Keith nodded, too embarrassed to speak. Lance looked over by where Keith was sitting. A half eaten piece of cake sat on the counter and his button, lie on the floor underneath. Not that it mattered. Neither of them could sew and there was no point in trying.

“Well,” Lance sighed. He placed a hand low on both of Keith’s hips, “as sad as I’ll be to finally see these pants go, we should probably size you up now, don’t you think?”

Keith was still staring down at the very fabric that had betrayed him. “I gue… _ wait. Finally?  _  Did you think they looked small? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to point it out if you didn’t,” he shrugged, as he slid his hands behind Keith. He loved the surprised squirm he gave as Lance palmed the plump cheeks of his ass. “Plus, I really liked the view.”

Knowing that the whole situation didn’t bother Lance in the least, seemed to ease Keith’s mind a bit. He looked far less embarrassed than he had a moment ago. He pushed himself closer to Lance, draping his arms over his shoulders. “So you let me get fat and didn’t tell me so you could stare at my ass?”

“And your hips, and your thighs, and this,” cooed Lance, poking Keith just below his belly button.

Keith looked down again, as if it was finally dawning on him just how wide he’d gotten. Now that it was all out in the open, Lance felt free to let his hands wander over Keith’s lower body.

“You know what this is right?”

Keith shook his head, “No?”

“Payback obviously, for saying I couldn’t cook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	19. (Ir)rational Expressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby Keith wears big sweaters and leggings. Lance sees him and thinks ‘oh that dude kinda adorable. Keith bends over and DAT ASS THO for Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this and focusing on the bottom half of Keith ;)

**PROMPT: Chubby Keith wears big sweaters and leggings. Lance sees him and thinks ‘oh that dude kinda adorable. Keith bends over and DAT ASS THO**

 

Nobody wore _real_ pants on a college campus, like _ever._ Lance had learned that early. There was no need and honestly you could show up in a full on Halloween costume and it would be less weird. T-shirts and some sort of stretchy, forgiving pants were the uniform of fall. By winter t-shirts turned to hoodies and sweaters. By second semester Lance had given up even trying to match his outfits anymore. Who gave a shit about what they looked like?

Apparently _one guy did_.

It was a guy in his college algebra class. Lance hadn’t seen him around campus at all first semester, but the place was pretty big so he guessed it made sense. Surely Lance would’ve noticed _him._ How could he not?

He was pretty close to his own height, maybe a little shorter? He had black hair that fell in a perfectly coordinated yet shaggy mess on his shoulders. He wore a maroon sweater that seemed a size or so too large, the sleeves falling past his wrists and covering his hands. He looked comfortable though, as far as Lance could tell. Steel grey eyes stared intently at the useless equations on the board, but Lance could only stare at him.

He’d never admit that he might’ve sat in his desk even after class was over, partially to copy all the board notes he had missed, but mostly because he was glued to his seat thanks to slightly embarrassing hard on happening in his pants.

It was all the other guy’s fault!

If he hadn’t stood up to reveal a pair of pants so tight they should’ve been against campus dress code, Lance wouldn’t be sitting here five minutes after the bell had rung. It was just…well _fuck_ , the guys legs were mesmerizing. They were thick, but still looked strong—something Lance found himself fantasizing about testing out in a more intimate setting. Even more distracting than his thighs was the perfect ass just above them.

Lance wouldn’t have even noticed it if this guy hadn’t bent over to pick his backpack up in the most seductive straight over bend ever! It was his fault really! Lance had damn neared choked on his own spit trying not to groan. This guy had the most perfect lower body Lance had ever seen. He wasn’t wondering what was going on under that big ass sweater, he didn’t care. All he could think about was the perfectly firm, round ass that he’d probably done so many squats to perfect, that Lance felt compelled to thank God for allowing him to be in its presence.

X

If he spent the next few weeks starting at this guy, Lance would never admit it. It was hard not to. The asshole had to know what he was doing by wearing the same tight ass leggings in different colors every period. Had he not seen himself in a mirror before? Did he not realize the backside he’d been blessed with?

He’d barely focused on weeks worth of lessons. Lance couldn’t tell you how the fuck you graphed a parabola but he bet he could probably figure the circumference of this ass pretty easily… _God, If Lance didn’t concentrate, he was going to fail college algebra._  

He told himself if he wasn’t going to talk to the guy, he’d sit in the front from now on and ignore him. It was a better option than calling his mom to explain he’d be retaking math over the summer.

X

It hurt, trying to avoid the guy who’d captured his heart in algebra but it was for Lance’s own good. He appreciated the fact that he didn’t have any other classes with him and that he never really seemed to see him around campus. It made it easier to actually focus on his work.

He was studying in the back of the library—algebra of course—when something knocked into his table caused him to scribble a large grey pencil mark on the edge of his otherwise perfect paper. Lance took pride in his neat work and handwriting. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little upset.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he heard above him and when he looked up, he saw none other than the hot guy from algebra. He was frowning and frantically rubbing as his hip. Lance could only assume he’d accidentally bumped into the table. With wide hips like that, it wasn’t a surprise. “I’m not used to…I thought I could make it.”

As thick as he was, why the hell he thought he could make it through the narrow ass space between the library table was beyond Lance. Still, the guy was even more adorable close up and obviously in pain, so Lance just let it slide.

“It’s fine dude. You should be more careful.”

Algebra class guy blushed, “T-thanks, I’ll try.”

He nodded before starting to erase the blemish off his paper. It was too dark to go away completely but not so bad he couldn’t get over it. It was only after finishing that that he realized math guy was actually still standing beside his table. Lance opened his mouth to speak, but he beat him to it.

“You’re in my algebra class right?” Lance nodded, “Are you studying for the midterm?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Do you get the part on rational expressions?”

“Decently enough I think.” He could actually say he understood a lot more since moving his seat.

“Could I ugh…could I compare a few answers with yours then? I’m just not sure I’m getting it.”

Before Lance could say yes or no, the guy was already sitting beside him and pulling out his notebook. All Lance could notice was the way his hips and thighs seemed to be just a bit too wide for the small wooden chairs—and there went all his self control down the damn drain.

“I’m Keith by the way.”

“Lance.”

“Nice to meet you.”

He listened to Keith ramble on about simplifying expressions and whatever else. Lance tried to explain as best he can before shoving his notebook toward him so he could breathe for a moment. When he turned back, he noticed Keith rubbing at his hip again.

“Dude are you okay? You hit the edge of the table pretty hard.”

Keith glanced up quickly and then turned his head, as if embarrassed by such a simple question. “Yeah, I just already had a bruise there and so it’s pretty sore.”

“Sounds like you need to watch where you’re going a little better.”

“I do!” Keith said almost too seriously. Who was he trying convince? “I just…I’m having trouble navigating around my body I guess.”

“Huh?”

“Too many late night pizzas first semester. Turns out the freshman fifteen is a real thing and now I’m paying for it.”

Lance took the comment as an invitation to look Keith over one more time. So all of this—these hips, these thighs, _that ass_ —were new? Suddenly the idea of him being thick and slightly awkward seemed to excite Lance even more.

“You look like you’re managing alright,” commented Keith. Apparently he’d been checking Lance out too.

“Thank you.”

“No problem…so can you explain to me how you for this answer for question twenty-two?”

X

By the end of their study session, Keith seemed pretty confident in his ability to do the equations and Lance seemed pretty confident that his ability to ignore Keith had all but disappeared. In fact when mid term day came, Keith waved him over, patting the seat beside him and Lance knew he was doomed. Keith was wearing his dark blue leggings today—a personal favorite—and a guaranteed ticket to Lance’s failure.

He did as best he could, allowing himself only the occasional peek at Keith’s lower half. His goal was to bolt out of there before Keith could say anything to him, but he wasn’t fast enough. Even with the extra weight, Keith could move pretty fast.

“Hey,” he smiled as he reached Lance. “I think I did pretty well. What about you?”

He turned his gaze, “I think I was a little distracted.”

“Im sure you did fine. Everything you helped me with on rational expressions really paid off.”

“Well that’s good,” he offered. He was praying Keith would go away any minute now so that he could stop staring off the the side in an effort to avoid being hypnotized by the sway of his hips.

“Yeah, and I wanted to repay you for helping me out the other day.”

“You don’t—”

“With dinner maybe?”

Lance stopped. He couldn’t walk and process what he’d heard all at once. Was he being asked on a date?

“ _Oh…_ well…”

“It’s fine if you don’t. I just thought maybe…”

“No, I _want_ to go. I’m just a little surprised is all.”

Even if he wasn’t completely enamored with Keith, he would’ve said yes just for the prospect of a free meal. You did not turn down good food in college.

“So Friday night then?”

“S-sure.”

He took in the way Keith’s unsure look turned into a smile before he turned to leave.

“We can finalize the details in class Friday morning. I’ll pick you up at eight!”

Lance wanted to say something or even just nod, but he was too distracted by the way the blue fabric stretched over his ass to even care. It almost looked as if it had gotten bigger since he’d first seen him.

Come Friday that ass would be taking him on a date and Lance had a feeling he was about to be too distracted to pass any classes this semester.


	20. Enough for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Keith was just this cute, chubby, and totally cuddly bean but he was also lazy as hell and gets winded easily, and Lance can’t handle it. Keith at some points is able to convince Lance to get him whatever he wants for NeonBird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Keith is one of my favorite Keith's :)

**PROMPT: What if Keith was just this cute, chubby, and totally cuddly bean but he was also lazy as hell and gets winded easily, and Lance can’t handle it. Keith at some points is able to convince Lance to get him whatever he wants**

 

If he was being honest, Lance was usually the needy one in his relationships. He liked to be pampered and taken care of. He could be sort of whiney from time to time. He was the baby in a family of six. It wasn’t really his fault. He was predisposed to be this way.

They’d been dating for almost two years. Keith had been a great boyfriend. He seemed a little rough around the edges at first, but was sweeter than Lance had ever imagined. He didn’t have to beg to cuddle Keith after sex, or ask for compliments or wonder if he was attracted to him. He participated in all of Lance’s Netflix binges and novella nights even though he spoke no Spanish. He showered him with attention and random gifts. He was honestly the sweetest boyfriend Lance had ever had, and instead of Keith turning to putty in his hands, Lance was turning to putty in his. Considering he’d started off as the one being taken care of in  _ this _ relationship too, the fact Keith had managed to steal his role as the adorable, needy one was really starting to confuse the hell out of him…but Lance soon realized it had been a slow process.

As the relationship progressed, they both got comfortable, but Keith got  _ really  _ comfortable. He started working out less to spend more nights with Lance, until he stopped going altogether. His appetite stayed the same though. That mixed with copious amounts of snacks during TV nights, or constantly going out to eat, and Lance’s traditional cooking, slowly started putting weight on Keith. By the time they hit their two year anniversary, Lance was sure he’d gained a good eighty or so pounds. Which didn’t bother him in the least. In fact, he was sure he was the cause for a good portion of it. While Keith had always been hot…cuddly, chubby Keith was almost too adorable for Lance to handle. Now suddenly Lance found himself constantly doting on Keith.

How the tables had turned.

X

So Lance probably should’ve stopped spoiling Keith around the second time his pants stopped fitting or when walking up the stairs to their third story apartment started to become a chore, but he couldn’t stop himself. His newly plump boyfriend was like kryptonite to him and apparently, Lance was an enabler.

 

Even his family had been surprised by the sudden change in him. It wasn’t that Lance was selfish or inconsiderate, just used to being spoiled.

Whatever Keith asked for, Lance bent over backwards to get.

“ _ Lance? Could you pass me the remote?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ “Lance have you seen my pants? The navy blue ones?” _

_ “Washed and folded already.” _

Lance was totally a sucker. Soft Keith had the hold on him. Lance didn’t want to see his boyfriend strain himself and risk losing the chub that he’d managed to gain.

Even when they were sitting in bed, half past ten and Keith turned to him, asking,  _ “Lance? Do we have any ice cream?”,  _ he had to make sure he had some.

“Technically no, but I could grab some?”

Keith pursed his lips together in hard thought. Of course he was going to tell Lance not to worry about it but they both knew he really wanted it. The way he was running his hand over the perch of his belly, he was practically begging for it.

“You don’t have—”

“There’s a gas station at the end of the block. It won’t take me ten minutes.”

“But it’s late. Nevermind. I don’t even need it.”

Lance was already standing at this point. He was pulling on a hoodie and grabbing the keys off the dresser. “What kind do you want?”

Keith looked almost embarrassed as he said,  _ “Rocky road.” _

“I’ll be back in a few.”

X

It was a quick trip. Lance hopped in the car and barely even drive a block. It was less painful than hanging their shared laundry easily. Keith should’ve known better. Lance wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to see Keith indulge. He was the reason for more than half his new pounds anyway.

He was walking back through their bedroom door ten minutes later with ice cream and spoon in hand. Keith peeked up almost instantly, sitting up and forcing his belly to scrunch up in his lap.

“You bought the big one?” He asked as Lance handed him his treat.

“Of course,” he leaned over and placed a kiss on Keith’s cheek before lying back down. “Only the best for my boyfriend. Whatever you don’t eat we’ll just save.”

“Okay.” And Keith didn’t waste time plowing into the carton.

Lance watched him make it about two thirds of the way there before he paused. He set the ice cream down in favor of putting both hands on his belly. Lance could hear his labored breathing. It was funny how even eating seemed to tire him out these days.

Keith looked over, an almost desperate look on his face. “Will you help me?”

Lance shot up embarrassingly fast. “Of course!”  

He took the container, allowing Keith to massage his belly as Lance fed him the remaining ice cream. He was definitely moving slower than before but he seemed oddly determined.

“You don’t have to finish this just because I bought it.”

“I-I know,” panted Keith, “But I know you’d like it if I did. You always get excited when I eat stuff you bring me.”

Well he wasn’t  _ wrong. _

“ _ Yeah… _ but you still don’t have to—”

“And you do everything for me.”

Keith said it almost like it was a bad thing. His sudden shamed demeanor didn’t stop him from the slurping up the ice cream on the spoon Lance was holding.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“What do I do for you? I mean you take care of me. I literally don’t have to lift a finger and what have I done…I’ve gotten fat.”

Lance put the ice cream down in favor of placing a hand under Keith’s chin. He’d admit it was a lot softer under there than when they’d first started dating. “ _ Hey,  _ you do more than enough for me and you do a lot in other ways too—mentally, emotionally. Don’t ever feel like you’re not contributing.” He paused to finger the hem of Keith’s pajama shirt. “And you look fine. In fact I  _ like  _ the way you look.”

Keith rolled his eyes but Lance could make out a small smile on his lips. “I look like this because you made me lazy.”

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s waist. “You look like that because someone loves you,  _ a lot.” _

Keith scoffed at that as he brought his hands down to grab a rather thick chunk of flab, “Yeah a little too much.”

“Or not enough?” Leaning in, Lance kissed him, long but still gentle.

Keith’s bright red face proved the kiss had its desired effect. “You really don’t care?”

“Not at all. I like doing things for you and even though you’ve gained some weight from it, I still you’re hot, hotter even.”

Keith looked down at himself before looking back up at Lance, skepticism obvious on his face. Lance almost felt as if he was being judged, at least until Keith shrugged.

“You think I look better now? Is that why you’ve been spoiling me?

“It wasn’t intentional but yeah, I guess.”

Keith playfully rolled his eyes. “You have interesting taste,” he said before leaning in to kiss him again. He seemed a lot more at ease knowing Lance didn’t seem to care what he looked like.

“Can’t help what you like.”

“Mmhmm,” Keith hummed as he took the bottoms of Lance’s shirt in his fingertips. He lifted it slightly to reveal the tight skin underneath. Lance practically shivered as Keith ran his fingertips over his exposed skin. “By your logic, I’m not taking nearly enough care of you… _ maybe we should change that?” _


	21. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May we get some Halloween costume chub? maybe like keith loses a bet and has to dress into one of those sexy Halloween costumes. He ends up getting a size or two too small and lance is dying over him, wanting to devour him right there and then for thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for a Halloween prompt! I had to get this out before the holiday passed

**PROMPT: May we get some Halloween costume chub? maybe like keith loses a bet and has to dress into one of those sexy Halloween costumes. He ends up getting a size or two too small and lance is dying over him, wanting to devour him right there and then**

Why the hell they even made sexy cop costumes was beyond Keith. How was it practical for a man of the law to do his job in hip hugging booty shorts? Did anybody realize how uncomfortable that was? Especially when your thighs chaffed from rubbing up against each other all damn day.

He wouldn’t even be wearing this stupid costume if he hadn’t lost that bet to Lance. He’d thought for sure he could fit more jumbo marshmallows into his mouth than him—but apparently not…and now he was stuck wearing this stupid cop costume for Halloween that was a size too small because they’d only had Larges and not extra larges and Keith had a weak spot for chocolate and carbs.

The shorts dug into the fat of his thighs. One wrong move would tear them right down the seam of his ass. The blue satin shirt hugged every curve of his waist and stomach, the buttons straining to hold him in. There were a few small gaps of bare skin peeking between the buttons just below his belly button that he tried to ignore. He hated Lance for this and after this Halloween party was over, Keith swore to himself he would destroy this costume…if his ass didn’t rip it first.

X

Lance couldn’t wait. He’d made sure his phone was fully charged just so he could take pictures of Keith’s face when he walked into the party with a sexy cop outfit on. He’d spent hours picking the right costume and texting a picture to Keith to make sure he got the most humiliating this possible. Satin blue hot pants? Like who came up with this?

Apparently he’d had to size down, which Lance thought would only add the hilarity of the overall costume…but when Keith got to the party, Lance had not severely miscalculated just how hot Keith might actually look in it. Keith had always been cute, despite the fact that he’d up and gained sixty or so pounds in the last year. A belly and soft thighs damn sure didn’t take anything away from his attractiveness.

Keith walked in and the damn costume fit him like a glove. Nothing was left to Lance’s imagination. He could the rolls on Keith’s waist or the outline of his chest. Everything was on full display and Lance felt himself almost gasping for air. What had he done? Instead of humiliating Keith, he’d only made things worse for himself. He could hardly take his eyes off of his lower half as Keith made his way towards the snack table and immediately went for the M&M bat shaped brownie.

He tried to compose himself as much as possible to not give away how hot and bothered he suddenly was. Girls were literally walking by half naked and he could care less. How could he when Keith was licking chocolate from his fingers and Lance was fantasizing about him eating enough Halloween candy to pop the buttons on that already tight shirt?

“Nice costume,” he managed but it didn’t come out nearly as sarcastic as he intended.

“Thanks. Some asshole I lost a bet to picked it out.”

“Not my fault you suck at chubby bunny.”

“Yeah yeah, you could’ve at least picked something in a larger size,” Keith complained, tugging at the fabric on the side of his belly, “This is like torture.”

For who? Me or you, Lance wondered.

“How was I supposed to know they wouldn’t have your size in?”

He reached into the nearest bowl, grabbing a handful of bite size candy bars, “Knowing you, it was probably part of your plan.”

“Of course not?”

“Sure…I’ll probably burst the buttons on this thing before the night is over.”

He had no idea how bad Lance wanted to see that.

X

If Keith hadn’t wanted to feel uncomfortable in his costume, the smart thing to do would’ve been to avoid the snack table. Instead he hung out by it most of the night…not that Lance was watching him or anything.

“You’ve hardly moved all night,” he commented, walking up to Keith. He was making his way through a Twix bar, probably his third or fourth that night.

Keith glanced up at him before returning to his candy. “Yeah well I didn’t want to move too much and bust out of this shirt before the end of the night…the candy probably isn’t helping though.”

“Probably not,” Lance blurted out. He found himself blushing after he’d realized, “N-not that you look bad though.”  

Keith lowered his brow, “I’m already in the costume Lance. You don’t have to lie or anything.”

“I’m not lying.”

“I’m like two snickers away from popping the buttons on this shirt and I’m pretty sure everyone can tell.”

“Would it…would it be weird if I said I wouldn’t mind if you did?”

Keith looked beyond skeptical and Lance didn’t blame him. He took forever to answer, in favor of thinking it over while finishing his candy. The silence was agonizing. All Lance could do was squirm in his spot and hope that maybe he’d choke in a jolly rancher before he embarrassed himself any further.

“So you had me buy this dumbass costume to embarrass me and now you like it? Am I right?”

He refused to look Keith in his eyes, mumbling out a quick,  _ “Yeah.” _

“Hm…” he said, dryer than even. Why did Lance even bother to try with him? Finally Keith shrugged. “Alright grab that bowl and meet me in the bedroom upstairs then.”

“W-why?”

“I’m gonna let you feed me candy until one of these buttons pops.”

Lance stared at Keith just blinking before letting his eyes trail down the too tight costume. It probably wouldn’t take much. It was a size too small already and Keith had been inhaling candy all night. He was sure to pop any second.

“That sound good to you?” Keith asked.

Lance was too busy trying to hide his grin to answer, so he just nodded. He was about to go explore a kink he’d just discovered he had. This Halloween bet had turned out even better than he’d imagined. 

X

“Dude that’s gotta be at least twenty mini candy bars already, on top of the ones you ate downstairs. This costume is still holding on.” 

Keith sat on the edge of some random bed, leaning back on one hand as the other fiddled with the tight silk shirt of his costume. He could see it straining, gaps literally between each button. The shorts were just digging into his hips something fierce. At this point the thing was so tight it hurt.

“How is it you picked the most resilient costume ever,” Keith whined.

“I don’t know. Aren’t these things usually pretty cheap?”

“I thought so. How much candy do we have left?”

“Quarter of the bowl maybe?”

He watched as Keith frowned, clearly getting sick of gorging on candy, but he wasn’t a quitter. After a run of his belly, he sighed. “Alright, let’s finish it off then.”

It would take until the last two or three pieces. Keith was in absolute agony. He inhaled slow in an attempt to just breathe, and when he exhaled again, the three buttons just below his belly button finally went flying. Despite that being their goal, he couldn’t say he wasn’t a little embarrassed to have his pudgy stomach on full display now. He looked at Lance whose cheeks were easily as red.

As if silently asking his permission, Lance glanced down at his belly and then back at him. Keith nodded slowly, and squirmed just a bit as Lance’s palm flattened against his stomach.

“So am I supposed to congratulate you now or…”

“I don’t know. You could reward me I guess?”

“How?”

Keith pressed Lance’s hand further into his flab, and moved it in slow circles, “Like that maybe?”

Then he leaned in, catching Lance completely off guard. “Or like  _ this?”  _ He said before he planted a quick peck on his lips.

Lance hardly knew how to form words after. His face was burning and he wanted nothing more than to do both of these things for the rest of the night. “I-if were gonna do  _ that _ , we ugh…we should probably go back to one of our places.”

“We probably should.”

“But now you shirt won’t button.”

Keith looked down as if he’d suddenly forgotten. He was going to have to walk through the party and then out in the street with his gut hanging out…but the way Lance was looking at him, he didn’t even care.

He stood up slow, trying to keep his middle steady as he dragged Lance with him. “Whatever. It’s Halloween. They’ll just think I’m a cop who ate a few too many donuts.”

Suddenly Lance had the urge to stop and get donuts on the way back too. 


	22. Boss of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greedy gainer Keith bossing encourager Lance around and both of them getting off on it for kaeritai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another quick update! I've been busy with some other fics and things lately but I wanted to get a few chapters out! 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for all the support and feedback 
> 
> And thank you to my beta Squishymorvok for helping me out with feedback and fixing my errors!

**PROMPT: Greedy gainer Keith bossing encourager Lance around and both of them getting off on it for kaeritai**

 

 _“Do we have any more of that stuff Hunk made yesterday? That blue mush from that dark planet with that rained diamonds?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Is there any more food from that planet covered in water?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Are we out of sandwiches? The ones with the purple alien meat from that celebration?”_   
  
Even after several months as team leader, Keith swore up and down he wasn’t good at his job. If there was one thing Keith was good at though, it was knowing what the hell he wanted from Lance. Specifically what he wanted to eat.   
  
Since finding themselves stuck on this ship, Lance and Keith had found they had more in common than they thought. Or rather, Lance had walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night to find Keith stuffing his face, and growling that if Lance “ _was going to stare at him like a damn zoo animal, he could at least bring him some of Hunk’s leftover alien cookies from the cabinet.”_ _  
_  
It had somehow turned into a regular thing—Keith stuffing himself at night like crazy and Lance assisting. Somehow it made them both feel better about the whole trapped in a space war thing…and _well_ , if they both realized they got off on it, they didn’t judge each other for it. Hooking up after a binge was just one more thing to look forward to. That and the way Keith’s body seemed to expand, even despite his training.   
  
Maybe it was the space food? Or his half alien biology? But his excessive eating led to excess weight, not that either of them seemed to care.  
  
“Is there anymore of that ice cream Hunk made from your cow’s milk?” Keith asked, sitting up in Lance’s bed.   
  
Lance had been on the brink of sleep just when Keith had shot up, setting him back at least thirty minutes. “I don’t know?”   
  
“Could you check?”   
  
“Dude, it’s the middle of the night,” Lance groaned, rolling over and propping his head up on his elbow.    
  
Keith was staring down at him with a longing expression on his face, and both hands outlining the curve of his prominent belly. “But I’m hungry,” he said desperately.   
  
He knew Lance had a weakness for that sad act. As much as Keith had packed away at dinner, there was no way he was hungry. Hell, he still looked bloated now.    
  
Lance tried to stare him down, but it hardly worked. What would a little late night feeding session hurt? It wasn’t like he was going back to sleep anytime soon anyway.   
  
“Fine!”   
  
“Thanks!” Keith said smugly before adding in a quick, “If there’s leftovers from dinner bring that too! And those—those pastries Hunk made with the Olkarion tree fruit! Can you bring some of those?”   
  
As if Lance was going to say no to that request.  
  
X   
  
He returned ten minutes later with Keith’s second dinner in hand. His leader looked more than pleased, licking his lips as soon as Lance walked in the room. Even if it was late, Lance liked it when Keith took control. If he had half as much confidence in the Black lion as he did right now, the war would probably be over.  
  
“Did you remember everything?”  
  
Lance playfully rolled his eyes as he set the food down between them. “Duh.”  
  
“Just making sure.” Taking a moment, Keith observed the spread in front of him. “Alright, let’s start with ice cream.”  
  
“Before the dinner?”   
  
“I don’t want it to melt.”   
  
That was solid logic, not that Lance planned to argue anyway. He picked up the container and began spooning it into Keith’s mouth, trying to keep pace with him. He seemed especially eager tonight.   
  
“You really were hungry weren’t you?” Lance observed as he realized the bowl was suddenly empty.   
  
“I told you I was! The leftovers next.”   
  
From what Lance could tell, the ice cream had done a good job filling Keith’s stomach. It was pressing up against his shirt even more than before, with the cutest sliver of belly peeking out. Still, his leader wanted more.    
  
Keith swallowed down the dinner just as fast as his ice cream, forcing Lance to work harder than usual. He seemed to be forcing it just a little himself, but Lance wasn’t going to complain about the view. Keith’s middle only seemed to swell up more with each bite and that’s what he liked to see.   
  
Any normal person would’ve been at their limit after that, but Keith hadn’t earned his sagging belly by backing down from a meal. There were still four decent size, fruit filled pastries calling his name.   
  
Before picking up the first one, Lance planned a hand over Keith’s gut to gauge just how stuffed he was. He could barely get his fingertips to sink into the usually pliable flesh. Judging by his panted breaths and the way his hand was massaging the side of his stomach, it had to hurt. Keith was being especially greedy tonight it seemed.   
  
“Was this the rest of them?” Asked Keith. Lance nodded. “Good.”   
  
One by one, Keith swallowed down the pastries at a slightly slower pace.   
  
“You sure you can finish?” Lance teased on the third one. It only made Keith seem more determined.  
  
“O-of course. Just worry about getting the food into my mouth.”   
  
Lance let his fingertips graze Keith’s side as he laughed, “Someone’ s pretty damn bossy tonight.”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes, but as Lance tried to pull his hand away to pick up the last pastry, he grabbed his wrist. He wrapped his mouth around Lance’s fingertips, careful not to waste any extra fruit filling.   
  
“I know what I like.”   
  
He knew what Lance liked too and that was torture.   
  
They both seemed to rush through the last pastry as it was obvious they were eager to get to foreplay and the eventual hookup. Lance cleared the bed as quickly as he could before pushing Keith down onto his back. His belly was still full and round, despite the new angle.   
  
“You pushed yourself really hard tonight,” he said as his fingers traced to underpart of Keith’s stomach.   
  
Keith could only blush, biting his lip before grabbing Lance’s collar and catching him off guard with a surprise kiss.   
  
“I told you… __I was hungry.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	23. Trophy Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is total trophy husband who lets himself go after getting married with insecure Keith and belly kisses for Squishymorvok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt I've been working on for a few weeks!! Enjoy!

**PROMPT:** Keith **is total trophy husband who lets himself go after getting married with insecure Keith and belly kisses for Squishymorvok**

 

If anyone bothered to ask—not that they did—Keith would tell you he totally had abs when he met Lance. They were solid too, the kind you got from working out every day. He’d worked hard them.

He put work into a lot of things before he met Lance actually.

Keith had never imagined he’d be one of those people who got married and just let themselves go after but…well it had hardly been a year and he was already fifty pounds heavier than he was on their wedding day. He couldn’t even tell someone what had happened if they asked. One minute he was the envy of all Lance’s friends and co-workers, the next he was a total blob of his former self.  Clearly his cushy office job, mixed with Lance’s less than health conscious home cooking and the fact the he hadn’t stepped foot in the gym in months had starting taking its toll on him.

He was so embarrassed. This was not the body Lance had fallen in love with and even though he hadn’t said anything, Keith couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking.

X

Despite being aware of the fact that he was not the size he’d been on his wedding night, Keith couldn’t quite seem to stop himself from packing on even more. The domestic life seemed to suit him too well and he was caught in an endless cycle of too much snacking, too much eating, and lazing around in newlyweds bliss with Lance. Lance who wasn’t a single pound heavier than when they met.

While it was a little disappointing at times, most days Keith could get by without dwelling on his too soft stomach or too wide hips. He managed to learn to deal with it pretty well up until Allura’s annual Christmas party. Various jobs and other obligations kept the old band of friends from seeing each other as regularly as they used to, but they did have the occasional dinner or birthday party throughout the year. If nothing else, they made sure to get together at Allura’s to exchange gifts and good times without fail. 

 

The year before they’d been almost fresh off their honeymoon. Keith had been perfectly tan and toned. This year, he was neither—pale, with a noticeably rounder belly, plump cheeks and soft thighs. He’d tried his hardest to get out of going, trying to think up any excuse but he couldn’t come up with anything. He doubted Lance would accept that he was too fat to go, even if that’s how he felt.

So instead he found himself at Allura’s, drowning in Christmas decorations and trying to not draw attention to himself. He definitely wasn't doing so well with that one.

 

Allura, bless her soul, couldn't hide her immediate shock when she opened the door. Her eyes widening as she took in his frame. It only lasted a second though, before she offering up her usual good natured smile and pulling them both in for hugs.

 

“Lance! Keith! It's so good to see you both. Lance you still haven't sent me the pictures--” and Keith completely tuned out after that. Those two would be distracted for the next hour or two and he wanted no part of it. He wandered off in favor of finding Shiro or anyone else.

 

He found everyone else in the living room, standing in a circle laughing and sipping spiked egg nog. Pidge was the first to see him and he knew she'd had a few by the way she stepped out of their circle, widening her arms for his second hug in less than five minutes. While he loved Pidge, he figured if she of all people was running up for a hug, she was probably a little tipsy. They all probably were.

 

“ _ Keith _ ! What took you so long?” 

 

“What do you think?” He smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

“Or  _ who?”  _ She laughed. Maybe he was overthinking it, but he swore her gaze lingered on him just a bit too long after. She even adjusted her glasses, silently scrutinizing him the same way she might a code. He decided if she wasn't going to say anything, hed just brush it off. 

 

“How have you been?” Shiro asked as Keith made his way into the circle, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in months. We can’t go that long without seeing each other again.” 

 

“I know, I know. Just been busy, with newlywed stuff.”

 

“I can see,” he smirked, though Keith had no idea what that look was about. It wasn’t until Shiro was lightly patting the side of his stomach that it clicked to him. “Looks like someone’s been skipping the gym. You’re welcome to join me whenever you want to get back into shape.”

 

Despite everyone seeming to get a kick out of the comment, Keith wasn’t nearly as amused. Still he kept his face neutral, attempting to let it roll off his shoulder as they continued.

 

“You're starting to look like me,” Hunk added and as much as Keith wanted to take that lightly, he felt oddly insulted by that too. Yeah, Hunk may have been the biggest of all of them but he was also a good several inches taller, with a much more muscular build. Even if he was kind of soft, his body and Keith’s body were hardly similar. 

 

Finally someone made a quip about Lance taking too much care of him and he was done playing nice after that, wandering to find himself in the kitchen by the food spread. It felt safer over there, away from everyone. He could think for a minute, regain his composure and then return to the party. But thinking turned into snacking and then one snack plate turned into two. Allura had stacked the table with everything from alcohol to Christmas themed sweets and savory carbs. He couldn’t seem to stop eating the Christmas cookie flavored truffles or the gingerbread bars covered in cream cheese frosting. 

 

He was stress eating for sure, but it didn’t occur to him to stop until he could feel his stomach straining against his pants so much it had actually become uncomfortable. He hadn’t come over here to gorge himself but he had definitely overdone it. Now his stomach hurt, and he’d only made things worse. He’d walked over to the table because he felt bad about being called fat and here he was adding to the problem. If he didn’t find Lance soon, he’d be bursting out of his shirt soon.

“Can we go home?” He asked desperately when he finally found him.

Concern immediately flooded every one of Lance’s features and he began checking over Keith’s body. “Is something wrong? Are you okay?”

He pushed Lance’s hand away when he went to place it on his stomach. “I just don’t feel great. I want to lie down.”

“O-okay. I’ll get the car then.”

X

The ride home was quiet and Keith avoided all contact despite knowing he’d worried Lance. He felt bad, but not as bad as it felt to listen to his friends poke fun at him. It wasn’t malicious. He knew that! But still, did they have to bring it up? He saw himself naked everyday. He could feel his once flat stomach perched in his lap right now, seatbelt painfully digging into the soft flesh.

When they reached their place, Keith went straight for the bedroom, pulling loose fitting pajamas from the dresser and heading into the bathroom to change. Standing in front of the big mirror in nothing but his boxers, he could see every post wedding roll and stretch mark. His thighs were fighting each other for space between his hips. His arms had lost their tone and he had the makings of a double chin, especially when he went to look down.

He loved Lance more than anything, but getting married and pretty much ruined him. How could Lance even stand to look at his doughy body was far beyond him.

Quickly he threw on sweats and a t shirt, making his way out of the bathroom with every intention of going straight to bed…except Lance was standing there with his arms crossed and a very serious look on his face.

“Something’s wrong,” he accused immediately. “I thought it was earlier, but now  _ I know  _ it is.”

Keith tried to avert his eyes. They had yet to talk about his sudden weight gain and he didn’t want to point it out to Lance now.

“Huh?”

Lance pointed at the pile of dirty clothes in his hand. “You changed in the bathroom. You  _ never _ change in the bathroom. You seemed weird before we left and something was off at the party. Then you just wanted to up and leave. What is going on? Are you sick?”

Keith shook his head.

“Did something happen at work?”

He shook it again.

“Then what’s wrong?” Lance asked, standing up and walking closer to him. “I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.”

Keith  _ knew  _ but he still pushed away when Lance when to put his hands on his waist…or where his waist used to be.

“ _ Keith…” _

“I just…I’m not happy with the way I look right now okay?”

“The way you look?” Lance asked And Keith had a hard time believing he was the really that oblivious.

“ _ Yes,” _ he said, lifting his belly from the bottom for emphasis, “Specifically how fat I’ve managed to get since we got married.”

His husband stared down as if he was seeing his guy for the first time.

“I know.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Keith rolled his eyes in response, “You didn’t  _ have  _ to.”

He was caught off guard suddenly by the sound of Lance shaking his head and laughing to himself. “I know we’re married but don’t assume you know what I’m thinking. I wasn’t going to say anything bad.”

Keith wanted to believe that but he had a hard time believing anyone could look at him and not think he was gross.

“I see you everyday,” Lance informed, taking the edge’s of Keith’s shirt in his hands. “I know you’ve gained some weight. I didn’t say anything because I well...I  _ liked  _ it. You were hot when you were thin, of course, but I don’t think you realize just how hot you are like this. You know what this says to me?”

 

Keith shook his head. 

 

Lance’s hand traced from his side to the front, “This says you have a husband who loves you. It says you like to enjoy yourself and I love that about you. I never complained because I’m even more attracted to you now than I was on our actual wedding day. I love having more of you to admire, to wrap my arms around, to grab when we’re—”

“How could you possibly be okay with this?”

“Easy.”

Keith forced himself to look down as Lance lifted his shirt and crouched in front of his stomach. Suddenly he felt his husband’s soft lips pressing against the equally soft flesh of his middle.

“It doesn’t change anything about you,” Lance paused to kiss his belly again, slightly higher this time. “Only thing that’s changed is that there’s more of you for me to spoil.”

Another kiss came just above his belly button as Lance made a pattern of complimenting him and shamelessly kissing the very part of his body Keith was complaining about.

Lance placed a last kiss right at the top of his gut that had Keith’s cheeks burning. “I think you’re absolutely perfect and I love you more than anything. So next time if something’s wrong, talk to me about it okay?”

How he’d ended up with something so amazing, he didn’t know, but for the first time in a while, Keith didn’t hate his weight gain nearly as much—how could he when Lance was so easily affectionate towards it?

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've got some more updates i'm working on that I hope to get out soon!


	24. A Comfortable Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet in college where Keith is a cute athlete. Keith always felt it was safer to always keep himself a little bit on edge, a little bit hungry, and got very lean after he lost his parents as a kid. But then he and Lance enter the real world with jobs and living together and no sports to play to keep his scholarship, and Keith starts to feel comfortable and safe for the first time in years. And so Keith gains 20-30 pounds and ends up a kind of bottom heavy. Lance is very into it, but Keith takes some time adjusting to his new, slightly chubby body and curves, especially when he realizes the weight doesn't seem like it's going anywhere. For anomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Back again with a few prompts! Sorry it took so long! Thanks again to my beta squishymorvok for helping me out :))) and saving you guys from so many typos lol 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Also below is a link to a chubby kink discord started by my beta! You guys should definitely check it out and come talk to us! 18+ please! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZRWGJq5

**PROMPT: Lance and Keith meet in college where Keith is a cute athlete. Keith always felt it was safer to always keep himself a little bit on edge, a little bit hungry, and got very lean after he lost his parents as a kid. But then he and Lance enter the real world with jobs and living together and no sports to play to keep his scholarship, and Keith starts to feel comfortable and safe for the first time in years. And so Keith gains 20-30 pounds and ends up a kind of bottom heavy. Lance is very into it, but Keith takes some time adjusting to his new, slightly chubby body and curves, especially when he realizes the weight doesn't seem like it's going anywhere. For anomi**

 

The thing about loss is, it sort of changes you. Keith learned that early when his parents passed before he’d had a chance to make it out of puberty. There were a lot of small things, but most noticeable—at least according to the rest of his family—was the way he’d seemed to lean out in the months after. Not an ounce of baby fat left on him by middle school.

Food had been something he enjoyed with them—dinner with his parents, baking with his mother, sneaking snacks before bed with his father. It wasn’t quite the same without them. In fact  _ enjoying _ food just felt weird without them. So he rarely did, choosing to eat just enough to keep him healthy and nothing more.

It was one of the first things Lance noticed about him when they started dating. He’d been attracted to things like his odd sense of humor and sense of determination—the fact that he was adorable helped. Like Lance, he’d come to school on a soccer scholarship. He’d assumed Keith’s weirdly light diet was just related to his training regimen. As the months pass, it became more apparent that it was something else entirely.

_ “Is that all you’re gonna eat?” _

_ “We practiced for almost four hours today. You’re not hungry?”  _

_ “Dude it’s thanksgiving. Everyone indulges a little on thanksgiving.” _

Eventually Lance just stopped prodding. Keith was perfectly healthy according to his doctor and the team physician, so he figured it wasn’t his place to tell him when and how much to eat.  

X

Graduation came and went, and with neither of them choosing to pursue  soccer any further than college, they set out into the real world. They both got jobs and signed the lease on their first apartment together. Keith let Lance decorate however he wanted and everything seemed to fall into place better than either of them could’ve ever imagined.

And if one night Keith actually accepted the dessert Lance offered him after dinner, he didn’t make a big deal about it.

Lance figured maybe something good had happened at work. Then again, he did make a mean tres leches cake. Nobody could resist that, not even the king of discipline himself. At least that’s what Lance thinks, until things like dessert and even second servings at dinner slowly became a regular thing. It was new, yes, but Lance wasn’t going to complain about Keith’s appetite finally picking up…despite his weight picking up along with it.

X

Something about Lance had always made Keith feel... _ safe.  _ Lance was like that feeling you got from spending time with family during Christmas, but like all year round. He was caring and understanding, even if he did whine sometimes. He put up with all of Keith’s moods too. He was perfect and somehow, moving in together had only made Keith realize that even more.

College Lance was great. Keith had fallen in love with him easily. Domestic Lance was a whole other story. This Lance decorated and cleaned and cooked dinner most nights. He baked. Not to say he hadn’t in college, but their busy schedules had only allowed for so much. Some days they’d hardly had time to see each other outside of practice. Now they lived together in a one bedroom apartment that somehow Lance had managed to make feel like a home. For the first time in a long time, Keith felt comfortable and content and well… _ it was showing. _

He knew he’d been eating more. He hadn’t gone to bed feeling overly full in a long time, but these days, it was becoming a constant. He hadn’t given much thought to it really, at least not until his clothes started to fit differently. Shirts that used to fall loosely over his body now seemed to be a little snugger than before but what really bugged him was pants that had once required a belt were getting so tight they were hardly buttoning. How the hell had that happened? He’d literally never had that problem before.

As he looked in the mirror and struggled with his jeans, it was pretty obvious what the problem was. He was no longer sporting a slim waist leading to narrow hips and slender thighs. The mirror revealed a soft roll of pudge at the bottom of his stomach that seemed to fold up everyone he tried to close his pants. Said belly flowed into soft love handles and expanded hips that had given Keith a definite pear shape. Even his ass seemed rounder and the once prominent gap between his thighs had surely closed up for good. He even watched them spread to twice their size as he plopped down on the edge of the bed.

He managed to lie back and get them buttoned with the help of sucking in his stomach, but it created a solid bulge of fat over the rim. He felt like if he ate too much, he’d pop the button right off…and God knew he’d been eating quite a bit lately.

X

The best part about Keith’s newfound appetite, at least in Lance’s opinion, had to be the way his boyfriend was filling out. As long as Lance had known him, Keith had always been on the extra skinny side of fit. Not to say he wasn’t hot, but Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Keith’s body looked even just a little softer.

He had a shape now, curved hips, plush thighs— _ an ass _ . It was fun to watch him squeeze into his old practice shorts around the house. There was more of him to show off now and Lance couldn’t help but stare every chance he got.  

But it seemed lately…Keith wasn’t wearing those shorts anymore. He was wearing a lot of sweatshirts and sweatpants. Lance just assumed he’d outgrown them, which was a fair assumption. Keith hadn’t said anything about it, so he didn’t either. Though he was a little disappointed about his lost view, he was fine with just exploring Keith’s body in bed or as they cuddled in the couch, at least until Keith started acting like he didn’t want to be touched—pushing his hands away and claiming to be too tired to do anything every night in bed. Lance could respect not wanting to be intimate but he knew something was up when Keith suddenly went back to the bird sized portions he had been eating before.

He let it go on about a week and a half before he’d finally had enough. He had to say something and the last straw came that Saturday evening, on the couch. They’d ordered a pizza, for Keith to eat one small slice and then when Lance had tried to put his arm around his waist, he’d wiggled out of his grip.

“What’s going on with you?” He finally asked, “You’ve been acting weird all week.”

Keith glanced over, eyes wide but quickly turned his head back and shrugged. “No I haven’t. Weird how?”

“You haven’t wanted to cuddle or be close to me and you haven’t been eating well. Are you sick?”

Keith shook his head.

“Are you just saying that because you hate the doctor?”

“No…and yes…but  _ no.” _

So he wasn’t sick. That was good at least, but it didn’t explain what was wrong. Keith hadn’t always had the easiest shell to crack but Lance liked to think he’d done a damn good job of chiseling away at his rough exterior the last few years. He wasn’t going to let their relationship go backwards.

“So what is it then?” And lance couldn’t help but noticed that Keith seemed to flinch when he tried to get even a fraction closer.

Keith bit at his lip, and glared down at his hands, as if upset that Lance was forcing him to talk about his problems. “I’m getting fat.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not repeating that.”

“That’s fine, I heard you,” Lance offered. He stared at Keith who refused to make any kind of eye contact. His cheeks were cherry red. “Is that all?”

Slowly Keith glanced up, obviously perplexed. “What?”

“Is that the only issue? It’s nothing serious?”

“Lance that  _ is  _ serious.”

“Keith you’ve put on what? Like twenty maybe twenty-five pounds? That’s hardly enough be concerned about. You’re still in good shape.”

“It’s not the being in shape part I’m upset about…it’s the way I’m shaped.”

_ Oh _ , Lance thought, that made way more sense. As long as Lance had known him, Keith had always been thin. This was probably a bit of a shock to him.   

“I know you’ve noticed,” he added, “it’s been hard to miss.”

“Well yeah, I did…but just so you know, it doesn’t bother me at all.”

That seemed to surprise Keith, who was tugging violently at his hoodie, as if trying to force it away from his body. “You’re just saying that to be nice.”

“I am not! I’m saying that because I mean it! I’ve noticed and I don’t care. Actually I like it. I think you look hot and up until you started trying to cover up, I was having a pretty good time watching you parade around the place in your soccer shorts.”

If Keith’s face was hit before, it was on fire now. He was squirming nervously in his seat. “Lance…”

“What? It’s true!”

“You’re serious?”

“Duh! I think we both know subtlety  and lying are not my strongest qualities.”

Keith still looked reluctant, battling his own opinions against his boyfriend’s. In the end he sighed and scooted closer to Lance, pushing their bodies together. His soft curves fit perfect in the outlines of Lances slim body. It was a step in the right direction…but Keith still didn’t go back for any more pizza.

X

In the following weeks, Lance noticed that Keith seemed to embrace the idea of being touched more. He hadn’t pulled away from him and he was back to allowing Lance’s endless amounts of cuddles. He was eating, but not like he was prior to their conversation about his weight. He was still covering up too, and Lance didn’t know what to do about it. He wanted Keith to feel comfortable again, but what more could he say? Keith knew he loved him and he’d tried to hammer in the idea that that meant he loved him at  _ any _ size.

But there was only so much he could do, other than wait for Keith to come around on his own.

X

Getting used to his new body was harder than he’d thought. Lance telling him he still found him attractive should’ve been more than enough, but it was hard. Lance’s cooking was delicious and he wanted to indulge like before. Sweatpants and hoodies weren’t restricting or anything, but  _ fuck _ they could get hot. He just wanted to go back to how things were before he realized he was getting fat.

_ He supposed he could go back… _

In all honesty, it wasn’t like he’d lost any weight. Then again, Keith hadn’t exactly been trying. Not that he wanted to either. He didn’t want to diet. He’d been worrying about what he ate his entire life and God, he was  _ tired. _ He was just afraid, afraid that maybe things would get out of hand. What if he gained more weight and Lance wasn’t attracted to him anymore?

Lance wasn’t like that though. Lance liked him no matter what. So what was he freaking out about?

The way Keith saw it, he had two choices. He could keep being miserable, obsessing over his weight and what he was eating and how he looked, even after Lance had told him that he looked fine. Or he could at least try and learn to be comfortable in his new body.

X

Keith started by busting out those old soccer shorts Lance claimed to like so much. He had to admit, even though his thighs were rubbing together, it felt nice to not have his legs covered up any more. Lance seemed to notice almost immediately when he strolled into the kitchen, his eyes widening and brows wiggling almost comically.

“Oh, is it my birthday or something?”

Keith couldn’t help but blush. Lance always did have a way of making him feel good, even if sometimes he was painfully cheesy about it.

He rubbed at a wrinkle in the shorts to distract himself from the blush on his cheeks. “I just felt like wearing them. It’s been hot.” 

“You’re always hot,” Lance grinned as he hovered over the stove. Keith didn’t know what he was making but it smelled amazing as always.

He walked towards the stove, placing his hands on Lance’s waist and his chin in the crook of Lance’s neck. He could see some noodles and sauce, but he wasn’t sure what for. He could feel his pooch pushing into Lance’s back. It fit surprisingly well into his toned physique. “What are you making?” 

“Stroganoff.”

“Smells good.”

Lance smirked just before turning the stove down and placing a lid on his pot. “Thank you.”

Then Lance spun around so that they were suddenly facing each other. He placed one hand on Keith’s hips and let them dance along the hem of his shorts. They were digging into his soft flesh, leaving red ribbed marks in his skin, but yet Lance was staring at them like they were the most beautiful marks in the world.

“How am I supposed to focus on cooking when you come into the kitchen looking this good?”  

“I don’t think it’ll be that hard.”

“I’m about ready to pick you up and take you to the bedroom right now.”

“What about the food?” The smell of it was starting to make him hungry and he was ready to really go all out on dinner tonight.

Lance leaned in, lips brushing Keith’s neck and sending shivers up his spine. He was becoming more handsy with each passing moment. He seemed to have an affinity for plush hips and round thighs, hands focusing on squeezing these areas. “It can burn for all I care.” 

“But I’m hungry.”

That seemed to catch Lance’s attention. He stopped and pulled his lips back. He smiled, strong and genuine. “How hungry?”

It was Keith’s turn to smirk. He knew Lance would be excited at the idea of his appetite picking back up again. “ _ Really hungry.” _

Lance bit at his bottom lip, before giving Keith’s ass a quick squeeze and turning back to the stove.

“Looks like I better get back to work then.”

X

By the end of night, Keith had eaten three servings of dense, creamy stroganoff. He was practically glued to the couch after stuffing himself with Lance’s rich cooking and honestly, he’d missed this feeling. Only now it was better because Lance was cuddled next to him. He knew he’d gotten thick in the last few months, and it would still take some getting used to—and maybe a new pair of jeans—but he hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

Lance squeezed at one of his sides, his voice a combination of a purr and mild annoyance. “Alright, you’ve eaten. Can I drag you to the bedroom  _ now? _ ”

All he could was laugh. This would take some getting used to, but Lance’s enthusiasm would definitely make it a little easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	25. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's just after the war ends, Keith gets relaxed and gets really chubby, and Lance thinks he looks super cute now for sly kai

**PROMPT: So it's just after the war ends, Keith gets relaxed and gets really chubby, and Lance thinks he looks super cute now** **for sly kai**

 

Victory.

To the universe, the Paladin victory had meant a lot of things. It meant freedom. It meant stability. It meant no longer living in fear of Zarkon.

To the Paladins it meant all those things as well, but so much more. It meant peace of mind. It meant going home. But for Keith and Lance, it meant the could finally be together.

After reuniting with old friends and family, and the excitement of everything had died down, the had settled in their own place to live out their days in domestic bliss. They didn’t have to worry about random attacks or hand to hand battles anymore…and apparently, they didn’t have to worry about diets, at least Keith didn’t. Since coming home, Lance had noticed he’d seemed to lose all motivation to stay in shape. He couldn’t blame him, there really was no point, not when they finally had access to things like burgers again.

Keith was taking full advantage.

Considering he’d always been in great shape, Lance didn’t think his boyfriend was capable of gaining weight, but as it turned out, it was quite easy for him actually. All it took was a missed workouts and a few fast food binges to really slow down his metabolism. Considering they hadn’t been keeping the best diet on the castle, his body was probably starving for food and storing fat like he was never going to eat again.

“ _ You know what I really missed in space? _ ”

“ _ What?” _

_ “Real food. Not space food. Like pizza and donuts—when was the last time you had a donut?” _

_ Lance shrugged. “I don’t know. Before the war I guess.” _

_ “Exactly. I think I might get a few today. You want any?” _

_ “No thanks. I’m alright.” _

It was as if Keith was  _ always _ craving something he’d missed while they were in space and he never failed to go out and get whatever it was—in excessive amounts. The day he’d wanted donuts, he’d gone out and gotten a dozen and a half because he couldn’t decide on just one. The day he wanted ice cream, he bought two gallons. Then there was the day he couldn’t decide between burgers or Mexican, so he just went out and got both.

Sometimes Lance wondered how the hell he managed to pack it all away, but considering how deprived they’d been for so long, even sometimes he found himself eating more than he did before getting caught up in a space war. Never nearly as much as Keith though. Keith had completely let go…and it was weirdly hot. Maybe it was just seeing his boyfriend finally let go—no longer fighting with the blades or struggling to pilot the black lion—he was so much more relaxed. He deserved it. So Lance didn’t comment on what he ate, or the weight he gained. If anything, he was finding that he liked it.

 

X

Keith in a tight ass black spacesuit, training everyday and fighting with the blade had been crazy hot. Keith is a tight ass t-shirt, squeezing at a belly he clearly didn’t mind showing off and pigging out on junk food was somehow even hotter. At this point, Lance wasn’t even surprised by the way Keith’s ever expanding girth excited him anymore. He was almost instantly turned on when he walked in that evening to his boyfriend lying in their bed, a bowl of cheese puffs resting on his stomach and binge-watching TV shows they had missed in space.

“You haven’t moved all day, have you?”

Keith shook his head. His mouth was full and his eyes were focused on the television in front of him. Lance thought it best not to bother him. He wasn’t going to pay him any mind until his episode was over at least. So he took a shower and put on pajamas, and when he came back out, somehow Keith’s shirt was rising up farther than before and the cheese puffs in his bowl had been replaced with kettle corn so sweet, the scent was even killing the smell of his green apple scented shampoo. He imagined the only time Keith had really moved was to travel to the kitchen and get more snacks.

Slowly Lance crawled into the bed and the minute he laid his head down, Keith was wrapping his free arm around his shoulder and pulling him into his chest. Much like the rest of him, his chest was considerably softer these days. It was a perfect pillow for Lance’s head.

He had no idea what the hell they were watching, but he didn’t really care. He was more focused on watching Keith’s belly move with each handful of popcorn he shoved into his mouth. From where he was, he had the perfect view of Keith’s rounded belly. It looked swollen, likely from being stuffed with junk all day. Yet Keith wasn’t letting up. The sliver of belly that was hanging out from his shirt was simply begging to touched, so that’s what he did. He was careful not to knock over the bowl resting right on the roundest part of Keith’s middle. He kept his palm underneath, kneading at the extra flesh folding. It was just as stuffed as he had expected.

Mindlessly, he moved his hand until apparently Keith had both finished his show and his sickeningly sweet ass popcorn. He would’ve continued until he fell asleep, but suddenly Keith was rolling over onto his side towards him. He clearly didn’t care about how his stomach was just falling forward onto the bed and utterly destroying all of Lance’s willpower.

“How was your day?”

Lance shrugged. He was having trouble focusing, thinking mostly of how badly he wanted to straddle Keith in this moment.

“It was fine. I went to a few stores, worked out some, had lunch with Hunk. It wasn’t too exciting…How was yours?”

As if Lance didn’t already know. Keith’s hand casually grazing over his gut was more than telling.

“I didn’t really do anything, but that’s what I wanted.”

“You didn’t do  _ anything? _ ” Lance smirked, poking Keith’s belly, “Nothing at all?”

He watched his boyfriend blush uncontrollably. If he was going to torture Lance, Lance was going to get a kick out of this too.

“I guess I ate quite a few snacks today…we’re out of milk by the way.”

“Are we out of Oreos too?”

“And the fancy ones you like with the chocolate in the middle.”

That actually pulled his attention for a moment, “You ate all my Milano cookies?” 

“Yeah  _ those _ . They were good. You should buy more of them.”

Lance would’ve been upset, but Keith had an innocent smile that could kill and knowing his package of cookies had only gone to making him that much softer was more than enough. 

“I’ll make sure to but two packages next time. I wasn’t aware you liked them.”

“I’d never had them before the ugh…before the war.”

“You’ve only been eating things you missed since we got home,” he pointed out as he placed his hand on Keith’s chubby side. “Maybe we should start eating things we’ve never had before? Live a little, you know?”   

“That’s a pretty long list for me. There wasn’t a lot of variety in my diet before we left anyway.”

Lance could only imagine, living in the desert. For all he really knew, Keith was killing his own food out there.

“Well I guess we have a lot of work ahead of us don’t we?”

And even though they had what felt like all the time in the world now, he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Better on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s favorite hoodie just so happens to be lances favorite hoodie that he stole from him. He tried to return it when he outgrows it but lance doesn’t want it back…keith continues to wear the small hoodie around…lance torture ensues for squishymorvok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!!!

**PROMPT: Keith’s favorite hoodie just so happens to be lances favorite hoodie that he stole from him. He tried to return it when he outgrows it but lance doesn’t want it back…keith continues to wear the small hoodie around…lance torture ensues for squishymorvok**

 

Back at home, Lance had owned a lot of hoodies. They were practical and comfortable, good for going out or more casual things like hanging at home or even working out. He had some for all occasions. Most people did…most people except the one guy he had chosen to date.

Maybe it was a desert thing, too damn hot to wear hoodies he supposed. Of course that meant that he snuck into his room at the Garrison and stole his all the time. Lance thought maybe that would change when they’d all gone into space, especially considering the lack of clothes, but  _ no _ . Keith still raided his stuff—particularly his favorite and  _ only _ hoodie on the whole damn ship.

He tried to get it back. He asked every so often to absolutely no avail.

_ “Dude, I love you and all, I do, but are you ever going to give me my hoodie back? It’s the only one I have.” _

_ “But I like it.” _

_ “So no?” _

_ “No.” _

Lance could understand why Keith loved the hoodie—for all the same reasons he did surely. It was stylish and versatile, yet comfortable and well-fitting…or at least on Lance it had been. In all fairness, it had fit Keith pretty well once too, before he’d suddenly started piling on all this extra weight seemingly out of nowhere.

X

So granted, Keith probably would’ve stolen Lance’s hoodie regardless, but after a few months of roaming around in space, he  _ preferred  _ the hoodie. It was comfortable and it reminded him of Lance. Plus it was the perfect top for lazing about the castle.

Even with the battles and different planets to explore, space could get pretty damn boring. He could only do so many training simulations before those became pretty mundane. Most nights he found himself just lying awake in bed with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling or listen to Lance’s mild snores. It was like torture. He remembered on particularly boring nights, walking around the desert, exploring, seeing if he’d missed anything that would lead him to his parents. There wasn’t anything to look for on the ship though—no clues at least, but he did like to explore it…at least he had, but it only took a week for him to meander the whole damn thing and sadly nothing ever changed.  _ Nothing... _ except the contents of the kitchen at least.

Thanks to Hunk, there was always some exciting new food or alien dish to sample. Keith spent most of his nights in the kitchen shamelessly trying out everything Hunk would leave out. If the cook ever noticed, he didn’t say anything. He was probably just happy someone was finishing off his creations at all.

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself, spending late nights in the kitchen eating whatever he could get his hands on, until his stomach felt like it would burst if he ate another bite. At first it had just been something to do but after a few weeks, he found he liked the feeling, in a completely different way. It felt so oddly satisfying he hardly even noticed the weight at first—probably thanks to Lance’s hoodie honestly. His own black shirt was restrictingly tight, but Lance’s hoodie was loose and forgiving. It made it all too easy to eat more than he should.

The weight probably would’ve taken longer to catch up with him, if Coran hadn’t went on that damn Voltron Promotional kick. Suddenly they were spending more time doing shows and going to banquets than they were actually fighting. It had literally become their jobs to socialize and eat. Keith wasn’t that great at socializing, but he could damn sure do the eating part—better than the rest of the team.

And every night after stuffing himself silly in the banquet hall of some random leader of some random planet, and squeezing into his uniform, all he wanted to do lie down in Lance’s white hoodie and wait until everyone was asleep and he could raid the kitchen.

X

Nobody would consider Lance the most observant guy ever. He was good at things like noticing when he had a blemish coming in or aiming his gun at the perfect angle to hit two people with one shot, but those were his specialties. He wasn’t always good at noticing things with other people…but Keith…well he was making it pretty obvious.

It was hard to miss when your boyfriend was gaining this much weight.

So maybe he hadn’t noticed at first, how could he under that damn hoodie? But it was impossible to miss when Keith kept getting bigger but the hoodie did not. 

They were around the same size back in the Garrison. Lance was a little taller, so the hoodie was a little long at best, but it fit Keith fairly well. It was loose, but only because Lance had bought it that way for maximum comfort. These days though, there was no looseness to the hoodie at all. Suddenly it was tight and conforming to his body, with not a single wrinkle in the fabric. Lance didn’t understand…they did almost all of their eating together as a group. How was it that Keith was a few pounds shy of spilling out of his hoodie while everyone else looked practically the same?

It didn’t make sense…yet Lance really didn’t mind.

Keith didn’t look bad, not even close. He looked cute. Lance liked how squishy his boyfriend was becoming. He wasn’t sure what the hell was causing it, but he wasn’t going to complain. It was weirdly hot and probably the most interesting thing happening on this ship anyway.

X  

“So…” Lance started, lying in his bed next to Keith. They had just finished dinner and Keith was currently lying down with his head on Lance’s chest. From this angle Lance had a perfect view of his belly, pushing up and poking out of the bottom of his hoodie. He reached his hand down skimming it across the stretched fabric. It was tight, digging into his flab, maybe even enough to leave marks. Could he not feel that?

“This is ugh…starting to get a little tight don’t you think? I mean it looks fine…it just can’t be comfortable is all.”

Keith’s eyes shifted down as if he had no idea what Lance was talking about. He shrugged. “Still pretty comfortable.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s tighter I guess, but it’s still the most comfortable thing on the ship.”

Lance sighed, “I’m never getting my hoodie back, am I?”

Keith cuddled closer, attempting to pull the edge of his top down with no results. “No.”

X  

Lance was usually a fairly hard sleeper. Keith had joked that he would sleep through entire attacks if he wasn’t there to wake him up and maybe he wasn’t  _ entirely wrong _ …but God, he’d had two milkshakes after dinner and what was maybe the weakest bladder on the ship. He found himself stirring and heading to the bathroom multiple times. The first times had been pretty normal, but when he noticed Keith missing from bed and couldn’t find him in his room or the bathroom, he got suspicious.

He checked the training room and found nothing. He checked the loading bay and found nothing. Keith wasn’t in the common room. He wasn’t with Kaltenecker. Lance hardly knew where else to look and was two seconds away from waking up everyone in the castle to say his boyfriend had been kidnapped, until he heard a noise coming from far down the hall. But the only thing down there was… _ the kitchen! _

As Lance walked down the hall, only to find his boyfriend bent over with his hand in the fridge, everything suddenly made so much sense. There was already a container on the table. Lance wasn’t sure what it was, but Keith had clearly just had his way with it.

“Hey babe.”

He watched his boyfriend jump, practically hitting his head on the top of the fridge.  “H-hey Lance. What are you doing up?”

“I had to use the bathroom. What are you doing?”

Keith looked painfully guilty with a light pink blush over his cheeks. He tugged at Lance’s hoodie but it didn’t make any difference in covering up the pudge hanging out of the bottom.

“I was hungry.”

Lance glanced towards the already finished container on the table.

“ _ Really hungry.” _

“So is this where all this came from?” Lance asked, making hand gestures to refer to Keith’s curvier shape.

“Yeah…I might have ugh been sneaking out every night after you went to bed.”

Lance wanted to say he couldn’t believe it but he totally could. It made perfect sense. Keith’s weight had seemingly ballooned out of nowhere and he couldn’t figure out how. If he had secretly been binge eating every night, it was no wonder he had put on so much weight. Why was the thought of that so hot?

“I’m a little insulted that I wasn’t invited.” 

“Huh?”

“Well…how do you know I wouldn’t have enjoyed coming with you or something…I mean I am your boyfriend after all,” he shrugged, trying to hide his fluster, “And if you’re doing it every night, you obviously enjoy it right?”

“Well yeah…but probably more than what you’re thinking.”

Lance rubbed at the back of his neck, his words running together as he spoke, “ _ You’d be surprised _ .”

“What?”

“I said like it how?”

Keith looked down, playing with the hem of Lance’s hoodie. “You know, like it’s  _ hot.” _

“ _ Oh.” _

They stared at each other for a moment the air awkward until Lance’s lips stretched out into their signature smirk. “Well it’s a good thing I think it’s hot too.”

Keith’s jaw dropped just slightly and his eyes narrowed, skeptical and confused. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah. That isn’t weird is it?”

“Not to me obviously.”

Lance wasn’t quite sure what to say next. This was an interesting revelation. Keith had been sneaking into the kitchen every night and stuffing himself silly. He enjoyed it, and Lance enjoyed the results…but where did they go from here?

Keith pulled another container from the fridge. “So do you want to help me?”

Lance had never fed anyone before, but sitting across from Keith with whatever weird dessert concoction Hunk had baked up, he was sure it couldn’t be that hard. Keith stared in anticipation as Lance picked up something that seemed to resemble a cookie.

Bringing it to Keith’s lips and watching him savor the bite was even better than he imagined. Bite after bite, Keith let out soft, satisfied moans and let his hand rub at the part of his stomach that was no longer contained by his hoodie. It was a cute belly, pushing out onto his lap that was currently distracting the hell out of him.

It didn’t take long for them to finish off what was in the container. Keith had easily just shoved down two dozen cookies, on top of what he’d eaten.

“Are you doing alright?” Lance asked, biting at his lower lip. He was enjoying himself too much for this to end now. 

Keith smiled, squeezing his stomach, “Yeah I’m fine—We’re just getting started.”

X

In the coming weeks after that night, after Lance had fed Keith until he couldn’t hold down another bite, the hoodie only got smaller and Lance only got weaker. He didn’t know what was worse: watching Keith parade around in the hoodie he so desperately missed or watching him try to squeeze himself into it when it clearly didn’t fit? At this point he didn’t have to be full for his stomach to hang out of it. That was just a regular thing now, seeing Keith exposed as he went about his business around the castle. Even still, when it clearly didn’t fit, he refused to give it back. He wore it damn near twenty-four seven. Lance was just happy he didn’t wear it to their banquets, but apparently he wasn’t opposed to wearing it off the ship at all.

“Have you seen Keith?” he asked walking into the common area. He found Allura, but not anyone else. “He was gone when I woke up.”

“I believe he went out to the space mall with Coran and everyone else.”  

Lance would’ve been offended about not being woken up for the space mall if the idea of Keith parading around in that hoodie in public wasn’t totally distracting him.

He waited for a few hours and finally Keith to came sauntering into his room in his usual black pants and  _ his  _ hoodie, just as he had suspected. It covered just below his belly button, but the rest of his bare, pale, gut was on full display.

Lance could only stare as Keith took a seat on the edge of his bed. “Hey.”

He crawled towards Keith to place a kiss on his cheek and wrap his arms around his exposed middle. “Hey babe, how was the space mall?”

“Not bad. I just walked around with Shiro mostly and ate lunch while everyone else shopped.”

“That sounds nice,” he could definitely tell Keith had had more than his fair share at lunch… “Did you…did you ugh go out in this? In public?”

Keith glanced up at Lance and shrugged as if he didn’t already know the answer to that. “Mhmm. It was just to the space mall.”

“That’s still public.” Lance exclaimed, his cheeks burning bright red at the mere thought of Keith stepping out of the ship wearing that God forsaken hoodie. The thing was getting smaller everyday. Still, the thought of it flustered him. It was hard enough watching Keith around here, knowing their friends could see him. Knowing hundreds of people at the mall had seen him, well Lance couldn’t quite handle that. “And I don’t want to alarm you or anything…but your stomach is hanging out. Not that I mind of course, but I’d rather not have everyone staring at my boyfriend.”

“Are you saying you’re jealous?”

“What, no!” Lance exclaimed all too quickly. Keith only laughed and turned to kiss him.

“Thanks for the concern…but you’re still not getting this hoodie back.”

X

Lance had all but given up on the hoodie.

It was Keith’s now. That much was clear. He’d lost the battle and the war on this one. Keith refused to give it back, parading around in the thing as the hem only slowly creeped up his belly.

It was until the thing moved up over his belly button that he finally folded it, leaving it on the bed for him. He’d honestly never thought this day would come. He was almost too excited for words, but as he went to pull the hoodie over his head, it fell loosely over his body…and not it in the way it used to.

It wasn’t the perfectly calculated loose it had been when he’d first tried it on at the store, now it was stretched out, perfectly molded to the shape of Keith’s large round belly. It wasn’t quite the same.

“I thought you wanted your hoodie back?” Keith had asked that night when they were lying in bed, “I haven’t see you in it all day.”

“Yeah…it’s a little big,” he laughed, “Besides, I think it looks better on you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Just things I work on in my spare time. Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> If you have a chubby keith prompt, feel free to suggest it


End file.
